


Legacy

by astraplain



Category: Glee, Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A park of monsters connects the present-day lives of musical theater students Kurt and Adam with the notorious jewel thief, Noir and his companion Florian, from a century ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for NaNoWriMo 2015

“I have a surprise for you, but you’ll have to earn it.” Nora Rochefort held up a small gold key and laughed at Adam’s eagerness and Kurt’s more guarded interest. 

In a world narrowed to the Lexington Home with occasional outings, these boys were Nora’s window to the city she loved. She delighted in scandalizing them with her stories and welcomed theirs in return. Sometimes she’d surprise them with imported delicacies or little trinkets. She’d been saving today’s surprise for just the right occasion.

“We’ve already agreed to take you to the MOMA,” Kurt reminded her, “but we’re not staging it as a kidnapping.”

“Too much paperwork,” Adam explained, giving her a conspiratorial wink.

“Young people these days,” Nora sniffed, dropping the hand holding the key into her lap. “In my day kidnappings were nothing but a lark to fill the time between breakfast and tea.”

“That’s the flaw,” Adam pointed out, shaking his head ruefully. “Americans still haven’t grasped the concept of tea.”

“Dim and dreary, the lot of them,” Nora teased, giving Kurt a toothy grin. She’d paid a lot for those dentures and she showed them off whenever she could.

“Speaking of tea,” Adam intervened before the conversation could go completely off the rails. Nora loved prodding Kurt just to make him react. He’d developed a rather good poker face over time, but that just made Nora more determined. Some of their visits left Adam feeling like a moderator at a tennis match.

“Yes,” Kurt threw Adam a grateful smile and picked up his messenger bag. He took out the small silver gift bag he’d spent ten minutes selecting and offered it to Nora. “Adam found the best tea shop in the city. You’ll have to tell us if this is anything close to the blend you had in Paris.”

Nora had never been one to turn her nose up at a present so she accepted the bag with thanks. Her hands were remarkably steady for an eighty-year-old, but she was grateful that Kurt had used a loosely-tied ribbon for the closure rather than making her struggle with tape.

“Paris morning,” she read the large letters easily but couldn’t make out the small print underneath. Not that she cared what sticks and leaves were in the fragrant mixture, she was only interested in the taste. “Smells promising,” she assured them before setting the bag on her chair-side table. “Thank you.”

“We hope it’s a little taste of home,” Adam said, taking the hand she held out to him.

“I’m sure it will be.” She willed back the hint of moisture threatening to blur her vision. Today was not the day for tears. Not when… well, what did doctors know anyway? She had more important matters to discuss with her boys.

“I suppose the tea merits enough points.” Nora overplayed her part like an early 1900’s screen siren. Having been an international star of stage and screen, she’d studied and worked with some of the best and a fair helping of the worst in the business. It was Maggie Banks and her constant prattling about Kurt and Adam that had brought them to Nora’s attention in the first place.

Now, well, it was the worst of clichés to say that they were like the sons she’d never had, but it was also very close to the truth. Close enough for her make necessary arrangements and endure a series of tedious meetings with her lawyer. Whether her doctor was right or wrong, she’d meet her end knowing that she’d done her best to ensure her family would be remembered.

“You don’t get away without a story,” Nora told them, motioning impatiently for them to move their chairs closer. If she had been staging this, there would have been candles, but the best she could do was the Tiffany lamp beside her.

“I’m the last of my family line,” she confided, her voice just soft enough to let them know she was sharing a confidence. “It’s an ancient line of aristocrats with ties to royalty. Most families have a few black sheep, but mine had detectives and jewel thieves, madmen and murderers. And me.” Nora tilted her head back and posed, displaying her best side out of habit. She picked up the key and handed it to Kurt who accepted it with due formality.

“I have no children so I’ve chosen you to be my heirs. The things that key unlocks… I know you’ll find better use for them than I ever did. First, however, you need to know where those things came from and what they meant to my family.”

Settling back in her chair, Nora closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She’d known this wouldn’t be easy, but after a lifetime of telling stories, she was surprised that it was so hard to begin. Adam and Kurt waited patiently without fidgeting or speaking just to fill the silence. That they understood her so well gave Nora the courage and focus she needed.

“Count Ray Balzac Courland,” she used his full name, marveling at the weight of it when she’d only ever called him Uncle Ray. “He was everything a turn-of-the-century Parisian aristocrat shouldn’t be. The only son of a French Countess and an Arabian Chieftain, he spent the first twelve years of his life in Morocco. He was five when his father was killed by a rival. Ray and his mother barely escaped with their lives. With little money and no one to trust, they fled to Fez. Soon after their arrival, Ray’s mother fell ill and died.” Nora paused, letting both of her boys absorb what they’d heard. She watched Kurt carefully for any sign of distress knowing that he’d lost his own mother when he was not much older than Ray had been. He seemed fine, but then Kurt was almost as good at hiding his feelings as she was.

“Nora?” Adam leaned forward, frowning in concern. “Can I get you something to drink? I know you only have tea at breakfast, so perhaps coffee or something cold?”

“Some lemonade, if you please. Help yourselves to whatever you’d like. In fact,” Nora used the arms of the wing-back chair to steady herself as she stood. “I’ve got some of those pastries from that new bakery. We’ll have them in the solarium.”

Nora had one of the Lexington Home’s larger suites with a dine-in kitchen. There was also a large balcony that the previous tenant had enclosed in tinted glass to entertain her cats. Nora liked the glass because it meant she wasn’t obligated to chat with her neighbors.

“What happened to Count Courland?” Kurt asked once they were settled with their beverages and pastries. “Did someone adopt him?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Nora said with an amused lilt to her voice. “He joined a group of orphans. A few adults kept an eye on them but it was Azura, one of the older boys, who looked after them and taught them how to survive. Ray was smart and a fast learner and he and Azura became the best of friends. Azura even lost an eye protecting Ray in a fight. He was also the one who convinced Ray to return to England when his Aunt and Uncle found him.”

“How long had they been looking for him?” Adam asked. He’d shifted a little closer to Kurt and Nora wondered if he was even aware that he’d done it. One of the reasons she’d been content in her choice of Kurt and Adam as her heirs was the way they cared for each other. It reminded her of adopted Uncles Ray and Florian.

“Ray’s mother had written to her brother soon after they fled their home. She didn’t plan to end up in Fez, but it took them longer to travel than she expected and her resources didn’t last as long as she’d hoped. Her brother searched for years before Ray was found. He was thirteen when he arrived in Paris.”

Nora paused to take a drink of lemonade. She’d barely started her story, but she didn’t want to rush through it. She needed her boys to hear and to remember these people. She didn’t want her death to be the end of their memory.

“I’ll leave those stories for another time, but you can imagine how well Ray fit into society after living on the streets in Morocco. It was the late 1800’s and the Parisian aristocracy was about the worst possible group to help him adjust to his new life. His aunt and uncle did their best, but they had a boy of their own, just a few years older than Ray, and they apparently disliked each other at first sight. Thankfully Ray and Michel resolved their differences years later, but it was one more obstacle at the time. Eventually Ray was sent to boarding school, as were all proper French gentlemen of means. Unfortunately for them, Ray was extremely intelligent and a very fast learner. He used his free time to refine the skills he’d learned from Azura. Eventually his petty thievery grew boring too and he looked for something more challenging. When he moved to the Sorbonne to finish his studies, he adopted an alter ego: the Phantom Thief Noir. By the time he graduated, top of his class, Noir was the most famous jewel thief in Europe.”

“The Phantom Thief Noir,” Kurt repeated. His eyes were slightly distant and Nora knew he was already thinking of ways to translate what he’d been told into a story or a play. Perhaps that was another reason she’d chosen this pair.

“It was a hundred years ago,” Nora reminded them. “He’s been forgotten by now, partly because he wanted it that way. The world was very different then, and Ray had people he needed to protect.” Nora paused long enough to take another sip of lemonade, savoring the effect a small silence could have. With a clink she returned her glass to the table and looked at them both before continuing. “That brings us to Florian Rochefort, my grandmother’s cousin, and heir to one of the deadliest gems in history.”

“Deadliest gems?” Adam asked.

“You’ve heard about the curse associated with the Hope Diamond?” Nora asked. When Adam and Kurt both nodded, she continued. “In Florian’s case, the curse was real. That diamond was responsible for the deaths of his aunt and uncle and his mother. If it weren’t for Ray, it would have claimed Florian too.”

“How?” Adam wondered. He leaned forward in his seat, eager to hear more.

“Florian’s family line was one of the oldest in France but when Florian was born most of their wealth and lands were gone. Florian was very young when his father died and it was left to his mother, Helene to safeguard their one remaining treasure – a 120 karat diamond. By the time Florian was twenty, their situation was dire enough that Helene was forced to ask distant relatives for money.”

“Was Ray one of those relatives?” Kurt guessed.

“He was. Ray was eighteen by then, and to the horror of the local aristocracy, he had set himself up as a usurer. He offered Helene a blank check in return for the diamond. When she refused, he asked for Florian instead.”

“How could he do that?” Adam gasped.

“You might say that Ray had ulterior motives. He’d met Florian at a party the night before and he was instantly fascinated by his amethyst colored eyes. Still, Ray’s fascination didn’t stop him from torturing Florian for the location of the diamond.”

“Ray tortured him?” Adam gasped again. There was a flash of protectiveness in his eyes, familiar from the many times she’d seen him try to protect Kurt.

“Oh, yes. It was an old story by the time I heard it, and there was probably some embellishment involved, but Ray did threaten Florian with a knife and had him whipped. Florian withstood it all in silence, which only made Ray more interested. It was only later, when Ray had saved Florian from being falsely arrested that Florian told him where the diamond had been hidden.”

“Ray saved him so Florian forgave him?” Kurt looked as skeptical as he sounded.

“It was complicated,” Nora assured them, laughing as she added, “everything with those two was complicated.” She settled in to finish her story, feeling the drain of so much excitement. She hated the frailty of her aging body but she would rather lose her stamina first than lose her faculties.”

“The diamond was hidden in the ruins of the Rochefort castle. The gem had been entrusted to Florian’s ancestors by the king himself, centuries before, and safeguarding it was a matter of family honor. Florian’s mother had been willing to sell her only son for it, and she was equally willing to die for it. In the end, she did both, protecting the diamond and Florian.”

“I thought Ray saved Florian?” Kurt asked.

“He did. After Florian sold himself to Ray to spare his mother from having to do it, Florian’s aunt and uncle took advantage of Helene being in the house alone. They threatened to kill her if she didn’t tell them where the diamond was hidden. Helene faked her death, set fire to her home, and went into hiding. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get word to Florian without giving herself away. They told Florian she had died because of the diamond’s curse and offered to get rid of it. In his grief, Florian told them where the diamond was hidden. What he didn’t know was that his aunt and uncle had already called the police and accused him of killing his own mother. Ray barely managed to get him out of their house before Florian was arrested.”

“What about the diamond?” Adam asked, unable to resist Nora’s story. Kurt gripped his hand, sharing his eagerness.

“Ray and Florian raced to the castle but got separated while searching for the diamond. The aunt and uncle were already there and they forced Florian at gunpoint to lead them to the secret treasure chamber. What Florian didn’t tell them was that the diamond was booby-trapped. Any attempt to remove it released a poison gas. It killed the aunt and uncle and would have killed Florian if Helene hadn’t led Ray to the chamber. Ray carried Florian to safety, but Helene refused to leave, insisting that her final duty, now that Florian was safe, was to protect the diamond. She perished when the castle collapsed.”

“Why would she leave her son like that?” Kurt asked. He shook his head, unable to understand. “The diamond would have been buried when the castle collapsed.”

“It wasn’t about the diamond, it was about family honor,” Nora reminded him gently. There had been a time when Helene’s decision had been as incomprehensible to her as it was to Kurt, but time had taught her many lessons. “The Rocheforts had been entrusted with the diamond’s safekeeping. By staying behind, Helene upheld the family’s duty and honor, and she relieved Florian of the burden. The family fortune was gone, their land and valuables sold. Their home and belongings burned in a fire. This was all that was left for her to give her son – his freedom.”

“He wasn’t free, though,” Adam pointed out. “He’d sold himself to Ray to pay off the family debts.”

“And Ray never let him forget it.” Nora laughed. “All those years, he kept a ledger. It was just standard account at first, but it became a game between the two of them. One they played for the rest of their lives.”

“This started in the early 1900’s?” Kurt asked. “How did they manage to stay together? Weren’t there laws?”

“There were, but you must remember that Florian had his lineage and Ray his title and his considerable wealth. There was always speculation, but no one dared cross them. There wasn’t an aristocrat in Paris who didn’t have something to hide and Noir traded in secrets as well as gems.”

“He was never caught?” Adam asked, clearly fascinated.

“There were some close calls but no, Noir’s identity was never proven.” Nora traced a pattern on the table absently, her energy waning. “At least not that I’m aware of. I stopped reading the papers years ago.” She leaned back against the chair cushions, exhausted. “I’m sorry, I believe we’ll have to continue this another day.”

“Of course,” Adam stood, waiting for her cue before moving in to give her a hug. He was always gentle with her and Nora held on a moment before letting him go. Kurt’s hug was more cautious, but then it had taken him some time before he’d been comfortable with more than a handshake.

“Keep the key safe.” She patted Kurt’s hand. “You’ll need it someday.”

They said their goodbyes and let themselves out of her apartment, leaving Nora to rest in the late afternoon warmth of the solarium. She let her head fall back to the cushions and closed her eyes, remembering.

+++++

“Don’t tell her that things like that!” Florian chided. He was fumbling with his shirt buttons and Ray didn’t know if it was because he was distracted or frustrated.

“Let me.” Ray placed his hands over Florian’s, stilling their motion. They’d had visitors all day and the strain of not touching had taken its toll on both of them. Family and close friends didn’t care about their relationship, but Ray and Florian didn’t dare let themselves get too comfortable.

“I can’t pretend I didn’t get shot.” Ray took Florian’s hand and pressed it against his shoulder. “The scar’s right here.”

“I know that,” Florian lowered his voice and leaned in closer. He tugged at Ray’s tie, wanting it out of the way. Ray removed it and tossed it aside. As soon as it was gone, Florian started on Ray’s shirt buttons. His movements now were smooth and efficient as he opened the shirt then tugged the shirttails free from Ray’s trousers.

“Is that how it’s going to be?” Ray teased, letting Florian make short work of the rest of his clothing. Florian had been bold lately, taking the lead where he was usually content to follow.

“I love them all, but you know what they say about visitors and fish.” Florian’s platinum blond hair and pale skin shone in the soft light of their bedroom and his amethyst eyes glittered with amusement.

“We have an entire staff. It’s not like we ever have the house to ourselves,” Ray felt obligated to remind him.

“Yes, but the staff understand that their paycheck depends on two things: discretion and remembering to knock.” Florian’s smile twisted slightly as he said, “Laila never did master the second one.”

“The rest of the family isn’t much better,” Ray pointed out before he grabbed Florian and spun him around and down onto the bed, dropping beside him with a laugh. “Remember Prague?”

“No,” Florian groaned, “Let’s not think about Prague. Solomon couldn’t look either of us in the face for a week.”

“The man lacks imagination,” Ray sniffed, a hint of fondness in his tone. He lifted up enough to look down at Florian, admiring once again the contrast of his honey-gold skin against Florian’s alabaster. “For someone so eager to undress me, you’re annoyingly overdressed.”

“You do love to distract me,” Florian scolded lightly. “Shall we continue?”

“We shall,” Ray declared, before setting to work on buttons and zippers so they could move on to decidedly more interesting activities. The arrangements for Madrid and Noir’s new jewel of interest could wait until morning.

+++++

“Where should we put Nora’s key?” Kurt asked Adam when they were finally back in their apartment. They’d met some friends on the way home and ended up going to dinner and then shopping for groceries.

“In your trunk?” Adam suggested. “Or you could keep it with the hippo brooch. No one would risk stealing it from there.”

“Don’t mess with the hippo,” Kurt laughed; they both had a special fondness for that brooch.

“He bites,” Adam declared, grabbing Kurt around the waist and making a hippo face as he leaned in to bite Kurt’s neck.

“So do I,” Kurt put actions to his words and before long they were half-wrestling, half-dancing to the bed. One of the many advantages of the loft was the lack of walls. At least it was an advantage now that he and Adam shared the space. It had been less of an advantage when he roomed with Rachel and the others.

“Do you think it’s true?” Kurt asked much, much later when their beasts had been tamed and they were resting in each other’s arms. “Everything Nora told us?”

“I don’t know about everything,” Adam overemphasized the word, making Kurt laugh. “She is an actress so there might be a bit of exaggeration but yes, I do believe the major points are true. Which means we have a key that leads to something very important, or at least something more interesting than my shift at the café and your Theory of Acting homework.”

“I have socks more interesting than either of those,” Kurt scoffed, snuggling into Adam’s chest shoulder and letting his eyes flutter closed.

“That is true,” Adam agreed before following Kurt’s example and closing his eyes.

++++++

“Florian! You came!” Eleonora ran down the stairs and into the arms of her favorite cousin, nearly hitting Ray who was standing protectively at Florian’s side.

“Did you think I’d miss my fairy-child’s wedding?” Florian took a half-step back to get a better look at her. It had been years since they’d seen each other, but it was hard to imagine this elegant, rosy-cheeked young woman had once been the tiny wild-haired child who’d claimed Florian as her prince. “You’re so tall.”

“Not really,” Eleonora confessed, holding out one foot. “The shoes help.”

“I imagine they do,” Florian agreed after seeing the heels. “Not that it matters. You’ll always be my fairy-child.” He offered her his arm and they led Ray, Laila and Solomon inside. “You’ve made some changes.”

“Yes, thankfully. Bernard has been marvelous about fixing the place up. Jacques did what he could, especially once we sold some of the antiques, but he had other concerns.” Eleonora turned her head for a moment, unable to look at Florian while thinking about that dark period in her life.

“You are better?” Florian asked, glad that Ray had finally decided to give them a little space. There was a reason they hadn’t been back to this estate or seen Eleonora for six years.

“So much better,” Eleonora assured him, softening the moment with a smile. “I was…. ill the last time… when I almost…. My parent’s madness is no excuse but…” she squeezed Florian’s hand and looked him directly in the eyes. “I am sorry for kidnapping you.”

“I forgave you years ago, Eleonora. I hope you believe that.” Florian’s kindness was what had drawn her to him when they first met as children, him wandering lost in the woods and her perched on a rock like a woodland fairy. That kindness was what she’d clung to as jealousy and madness destroyed her family and threatened her sanity, and it was that kindness that nearly cost Florian his life. He’d forgiven her immediately, but it had taken her years to forgive herself.

“I do,” she assured him. “And although your Ray doesn’t seem to like me much, he did pay for the doctors who treated me. He wouldn’t have done that without your intervention.”

“You’d be surprised,” Florian assured her, knowing she’d never believe that Ray had done that on his own. Of course Ray had added the expense to Florian’s debt but Florian wasn’t going to mention that particular game to Eleonora. “Am I going to meet your finance? Your letters make him sound like an interesting person.”

“Oh, you’ll love him. Come on, I think the rest of your group have already found him.”

Indeed they had. Ray and Solomon were in deep discussion with the solid, ruddy-faced redhead while Laila prowled the room, making a mental map and planning escape routes, as was her habit. She took her role as both Ray’s assistant and Noir’s very seriously.

Florian joined the group, eager to finally speak to the man who’d done so much for Eleonora. It was thanks to him that her family home was saved.

“You have to see the grounds,” Bernard insisted. “We’re restoring the grotesques, just as Eleonora wanted.”

“That’s where we first met,” Florian explained. “I was eight at the time and had wandered away from the other children. I was trying to find my way back when I saw Eleonora. I was sure she was a fairy. Mother thought I’d taken a spell and refused to let me wander off again so I never did see the rest of the creatures.”

“They’re called grotesques for a reason,” Bernard reminded him. “Fascinating things. We’ll go after lunch if you’d like?” Bernard turned to the others and added, “You’re all invited, of course.”

Florian looked at Ray and smiled, reading his expression too easily; even if Bernard hadn’t invited him, he’d never let Florian go off alone. He wasn’t eight anymore, but Florian’s sense of direction hadn’t improved much with age.

++++++

Nora Rochefort scanned the email one last time before sending it off to her lawyer. She’d made a few last minute changes, but the bulk of the work was done and now she was eager to set things in motion. She had no intention of delaying until she was dead; she wanted to see the results of her efforts. She may have retired from the stage and screen, but she was still an actress, by damn, and she loved a good show.

The first act was the story, and that had gone exactly as intended, even if she had blathered a bit in the process. If she knew her boys half as well as she thought she did, they’d absorb it all and put the best bits to good use.

Now, the props. They had the key. Next she’d give them the map, well the clues to the map. There’d be travel arrangements, scheduling concerns and all those pesky details, but her people had done the preliminary work, the rest was up to Adam and Kurt.

Speaking of her boys…

“It’s Nora.” She spoke briskly into the phone, glad that her age excused her from banal pleasantries. “Deliver the envelope.” She hung up without waiting for confirmation; her people were well-paid to do what they were told. 

She walked to the kitchen for something to drink and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass of one of her framed movie posters. Her auburn bob was getting a bit long. She’d have to call Sophie for a trim and perhaps a change of color. Something darker to contrast the pale peach skin she’d inherited from her grandmother. She considered a different style as well, something artfully casual that would look as if she barely used a comb. Yes, that would be perfect for an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

“We need a doorbell,” Adam mumbled, rolling over and burying his head in his pillow.

“No, we need people who know better than to pound on our door at - are you kidding me – six on a Sunday morning.” Kurt flopped onto his back and laid there a minute wishing for whoever was at the door to leave.

The knocking continued and if Kurt was not mistaken, they were tapping out Morse code.

“Someone needs to die,” Kurt muttered as he rolled over and pushed himself up and out of the sinfully comfortable bed into the cold air. He shuffled across the loft, still muttering and undid the locks before shoving the door open, it was days like this that he missed hinges.

“Wh—?“ Kurt cut his uncivil greeting short at the sight of a tall man in a well-tailored black Brooks Brothers suit. He was carrying a briefcase and didn’t seem at all bothered to be standing at a stranger’s door at such an unspeakable hour.

“Mr. Kurt Hummel? I’m Franklin Meyers. Miss Nora Rochefort’s attorney.” The man held out his hand in greeting. Kurt shook it, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was in his pajamas and hadn’t brushed his teeth. “May I come in?”

“What is this about?” Kurt asked as he stood aside for the man to enter. A sudden realization struck him. “Did something happen? Is Nora all right?”

“Miss Rochefort is fine, but I am here under her instructions.” He set his briefcase down on the coffee table but remained standing as Kurt blew out a breath in relief and then dragged the door closed.

“I’ve been asked to deliver this to you and a Mr. Adam Crawford at precisely six this morning.” Meyers glanced toward the partition that separated the bedroom from the rest of the loft. “Is Mr. Crawford here?”

“I’m Adam Crawford.” Adam had taken the time to run a comb through his hair but he was still wearing his rumpled night clothes. The familiar sight made Kurt feel less awkward.

“If you’d care to have a seat, there are a few things we should discuss.”

“Let me put on some coffee,” Kurt suggested, knowing that both he and Adam would need it. He also took a moment to finger comb his hair and rub a finger over his teeth. It helped him feel a little less out of sorts.

“It will be about ten minutes,” Kurt said as he joined Adam and Mr. Meyers at the table. There were two small piles of paper and a large envelope waiting.

“We’ll take care of the details first. Just some standard release forms that release Miss Rochefort and the firm of Blakely, Meyers, and Smythe from any liability in the event of accidental injury or death.”

“Injury or death?” Adam asked. “What exactly do you think we’ll be doing?”

“It’s all standard, nothing to be concerned about.” Mr. Meyers slid the two piles across the table, one to Adam, one to Kurt. I’ve marked where you need to sign. Take all the time you need to read over the forms and ask any questions before signing.”

The alarm on the coffee maker sounded and Kurt jumped up, eager for the caffeine. Adam followed him, just as desperate. They offered a cup to Mr. Meyers and Adam delivered it before taking a seat. Mr. Meyers asked for his black but Kurt and Adam had opted for plenty of cream and sugar.

The loft was quiet for a while, with Kurt and Adam shuffling papers and reading. The lawyer waited patiently and readily answered the few questions they had. In the end, all the forms were signed, placed in an envelope and returned to his briefcase. Only then did Mr. Meyers open the plain manila envelope that remained on the table.

“I believe Miss Rochefort told you a little about her family. In truth, she wasn’t related to everyone involved, or the relationship was very distant. She is the last remaining member of the group. As such, she has amassed a considerable estate. She’s prepared bequests to some charitable organizations and set aside personal items for friends. She’s leaving the balance of the estate to the both of you.”

Mr. Meyers let them absorb that information before continuing.

“There are a few conditions, only one of which concerns you at this moment. He removed the contents of the envelope, unfolded it and placed it on the table. It was a map of New York City with several locations circled and words written in red in the top margin.

“Visit each of these places and find what they have in common. Then find one more place that shares the same commonality but is not marked on this map.”

Kurt leaned in, reading the small print before looking up, baffled. “They’re all over the city.”

“They’re all public places, or places that are open to the public,” Adam observed. “That may mean something.”

“You’ll have to see for yourself,” Mr. Meyers said, closing his briefcase and preparing to leave. He reached into an inner pocket in his jacket and set two subway cards, a credit card and a money envelope on the table. “The subway cards will provide unlimited use. They may be used for all of your transportation starting today, not just when you are visiting these sites but for any travel in the city. The credit card and cash are for any expenses you incur and are yours to use as you wish beyond today. Nora was insistent that you not use your own funds for what she calls her little adventure. She will be most disappointed if you refuse”

“Of course. That’s very thoughtful and generous of her,” Adam accepted the items, giving Kurt a quelling look. They’d fought and lost a few battles with Nora in the past and had seen how unhappy she was when they tried to refuse her offerings. They weren’t going to upset her by refusing a few subway rides and some sandwiches.

“How will we know when we’ve found what we’re looking for?”

“Unfortunately, I have no idea. Nora rarely shares these kinds of details with me.’ Mr. Meyers gave them a smile. He seemed more relaxed and less formal now that his duties were finished. “If you don’t mind a suggestion?” He hesitated in front of the door. “I believe you will have time to visit all of those sites today if you start soon. I don’t imagine Nora’s insistence that I be here this early is without reason.”

“No,” Kurt agreed. “Nora always has a reason.”

“She does, indeed” Mr. Meyers agreed, wishing them an enjoyable adventure.

“Well,” Adam asked, turning to Kurt with a big smile. “Shall we go to…” he made a show of looking at the map and placing his finger on the location farthest from the loft. “Big Burt’s Breakfast Haus?”

“Are you kidding,” Kurt said, returning the smile. “It’s practically fate.”

+++++

“Bacon and eggs,” Florian groaned, taking a seat at the breakfast table. It was no secret he preferred crepes or even hot cereal a few times a week just to vary the routine. Ray liked bacon and eggs, so every morning they had bacon and eggs.

“There are biscuits,” Ray pointed out, gesturing absently with his knife, his attention mostly on the book he was reading. As much as he grumbled about the routine, Florian did like honey on biscuits. He also liked honey on Ray but they were washed and dressed for the day and Ray had appointments so that particular indulgence would have to wait.

“The Marquis de Salvon recently purchased the Eye of Paradise,” Ray commented mildly. It was his practiced disinterest that let Florian know Noir had a new target.

“Sapphire and diamonds?” Florian guessed. Noir had been stealing a lot of sapphires lately, suggesting that Ray’s love of routine was bleeding over onto his alter ego.

“Three colors of jade, some citrine and an opal.” Ray reached over and took a biscuit from Florian’s plate, ignoring the nearly full bread basket.

“Opals and jade. I thought Noir preferred gems with more sparkle?” Florian calmly moved the honey to his other side, out of Ray’s reach, before claiming another biscuit. He dutifully ate some of the eggs before allowing himself the treat.

“Perhaps he’s branching out,” Ray commented. “Diversifying.”

“Getting greedy,” Florian muttered under his breath before giving Ray a smile.

“It could be the matter of that large outstanding debt.” Ray patted the pocket where he kept Florian’s account book. They’d been together long enough that Ray had an entire drawer just for Florian’s books.

“The one that manages to grow even when the debtor is sleeping? That is a possibility.” Florian gave Ray another smile before picking up one half of a biscuit drizzled with honey. He bit into it slowly, moaning at the buttery sweetness. He chewed slowly, letting a thin trail of honey drip from his fingers onto the plate. Eyes locked on Ray’s, he set the biscuit aside and ran a finger through the puddle of honey, lifting it to his lips and drawing the finger into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Ray closed his book without placing a marker and shoved it aside, half-rising to lean over the table and catch Florian’s hand. He pulled it from Florian’s mouth and took it into his own, using his tongue to explore. This time Florian’s moan was unintentional.

“You have meetings,” Florian reminded him. “And plans to make.”

“They can wait,” Ray insisted after releasing Florian’s finger so that he could take hold of his arm and pull him up away from the half-eaten breakfast.

No matter, Florian thought fleetingly and he followed Ray back to their suite, he was tired of eggs and bacon anyway.

+++++

Big Burt’s Breakfast Haus was not what they’d imagined. Instead of a no-frills restaurant that catered to truckers and tradesman, it was a kitschy café with intentionally mismatched furniture and an eclectic array of decorations from around the world. The menu offered the standard fare as well as some surprises all at reasonable prices, and the food was excellent.

“Any ideas?” Kurt asked as Adam finished his waffle. Kurt had chosen the crepes and after one taste, had practically inhaled them.

“Nothing that stands out,” Adam said, looking around again at the many decorations. “It doesn’t help that we have no idea what we are looking for. It could be something on the menu, or one of these pictures. It could even be something more obscure like where they all buy their silverware.”

“I don’t think it’s going to be that complicated,” Kurt insisted. “Nora wouldn’t make it so difficult that we couldn’t find the answer.” He pushed his empty plate aside and took out the map. He’d made a copy and the original had been left at home for safekeeping.

“”I still think it could be a pattern,” Adam insisted, tracing a circle around the marked locations with his finger. They’d taken the time to look up each place online and Kurt had bookmarked them on his phone. They’d also decided to take pictures at each location for later reference.

“There are too many possibilities,” Kurt argued. “And the lawyer did say we were to look for what these places had in common and then find the one other place in the city with that same thing.”

“We’ve got another restaurant, two bookstores, what appears to be a pawn shop, a store that sells crystals, a museum, the main library, and an art gallery. So it’s not food.” Adam took the last bite of his waffle and leaned back, a smile on contentment on his face. “That was delicious.”

“Can I get you anything else?” It was Burt herself that had taken their order and served them and now she was back, offering coffee refills. There had been two other customers when they arrived but now the restaurant was filling up and Kurt and Adam had others places to visit.

“Just the check please,” Kurt said before hesitating. “And a question if you don’t mind?”

“Ask away, hon,” Burt was tall and stick-thin and at least fifty, but she had dyed her hair green and blue and had food-themed earrings lining both ears.

“All these pictures and decorations, have you been all these places?”

“Most of them,” she replied proudly. “I try to do a big trip every other year. There are a few things here that customers gave me. Some of my regulars like to bring me things now and then.”

“Is there anything you’ve been given that you consider different or unusual?” Adam asked, exchanging a quick look with Kurt.

“Sure. A couple a things from South America that are supposed to ward off evil. Fertility totems. That paperweight with the bug in it.” Burt frowned, looking around for other items. “Oh, and that freaky monster face. Some old lady gave me that one. Said it was from a sacred forest in Italy. I’d never heard of the place.”

“May I take a picture of it?” Kurt asked, trying not to sound too eager. “Of the décor I mean?”

“Help yourself, just don’t get between people and their food. With this lot you’re likely to get bit.” She laughed loudly and patted Kurt on the shoulder. “You boys come back again. I’m adding new things to my menu all the time and I like people with good appetites.”

They thanked her and watched until she’d moved down the row of tables dispensing coffee before gathering their things. Kurt made a quick circuit of the room taking pictures while Adam paid the bill.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Adam asked once they were outside and walking toward the nearest subway entrance.

“That Nora has eaten at Burt’s? It does seem like the kind of place she’d enjoy.” Kurt agreed. “

“So she could have been the old lady who gave Burt the freaky monster face,” Adam said, watching as Kurt scrolled through the pictures on his phone to find that particular item. “That is freaky,” Adam decided after viewing the fist-sized sculpture of a round face with wide eyes and mouth open in an ‘o’.

“She called it the sacred forest,” Kurt remembered, When Adam returned his phone, Kurt typed the name into an internet search. The first images on the list were larger than life versions of the little sculpture.

“Didn’t Nora spend a lot of time in Italy?” Adam asked. “In fact, didn’t she say she had a villa there?”

“She did,” Kurt confirmed. “She inherited it, and all the contents.” Kurt returned his phone to his pocket, eyes wide with excitement. “I think we have our first clue. Let’s get to our next stop and see if there’s anything related to Italy or the sacred forest in a pawn shop.”

“Yes,” Adam agreed, grabbing Kurt and giving him a big kiss before taking his hand and starting to run. Kurt kept pace, laughing brightly.

+++++

“We should come here more often,” Florian said as he leaned over the balcony, taking in the valley below. Their villa was somewhat isolated, surrounded by orchards and ornamental grounds. Ray had bought the adjoining properties on either side, claiming he wanted his own space when Laila came for a visit, but Florian knew it for the joke it was and remained silent. He suspected one of the houses would be given to Laila and the other either rented or used as a guest house. Their own villa was large but Ray had considerable staff and too many secrets to want guests staying for too long.

“I miss Paris when we’re away for too long, but it does get tiring.” Florian breathed in deeply, measuring his words. He’d been with Ray for seven years and couldn’t imagine life without him, but all those years of his mother’s instruction and the confines of Parisian society had taught Florian to be cautious in thought and deed.

“I even miss Laila.” He said at last only to have Ray burst into laughter. Stop that.” Florian crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed. “It’s true.”

“Be careful, you’ll throw the Earth out of alignment with a revelation like that,” Ray teased. “It wasn’t that long ago you two fought like cats and dogs. I had to go to the club to find any peace.”

“You went to the club to hear the latest gossip,” Florian retorted with a sniff.

“Yes, and you practically tackled me on the doorstep demanding to know what I’d heard.” Ray took a step forward, crowding Florian enough that he finally uncrossed his arms.

“I did no such thing,” Florian protested half-heartedly, most of his attention focused on Ray’s face.

“No?” Ray asked, leaning in so close Florian could feel the heat of his breath and respond, only to have Ray take a half-step back and change his tone. “Okay.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Florian demanded, flustered. No matter how often they played these kinds of games, he couldn’t deny his desire for this infuriating man. It went against everything he’d ever been taught and still he couldn’t resist. In truth, he no longer wanted to resist.

“Have I lost you again?” Ray asked quietly, knowing Florian’s many silences and the meaning of most of them.

“No, I just…” It was Florian who moved forward this time. “Before you joined me out here, I was thinking about Eleonora. She and her husband will be back from their honeymoon next week.”

“Have you heard from her since the wedding?” Ray frowned, calculating the odds of mail finding the newlyweds while they’d been traveling, not that he and Florian had stayed in one place long either. Ray had never been one for staying still and despite his problems with seasickness and long journeys, Florian seemed happier when he was away from Paris.

“No, but I didn’t expect to. It was thinking how fortunate it was that she’d found someone like Bernard. After everything that happened…” Florian trailed off, knowing that Ray hated thinking about what Eleonora had done years ago. “I’m glad she has a chance to be happy.”

“I am too,” Ray assured him. He reached out and pulled Florian to his side, wrapping one arm around his waist and turning them both to look out over the countryside. “Did you know that we’re not far from Sacro Bosco? That’s the park of monsters that Eleonora’s father used as a model for his grotesques.”

“I didn’t realize… I’d heard he was inspired by a park he’d visited but the monsters are so strange that I thought they were part of his madness.”

“Actually, the original park was built as a memorial from a Duke to his first wife. We’ll go tomorrow if you’d like. I can promise that there aren’t any fairies.” Ray touched Florian’s face tenderly, causing Florian to turn. “Just some big ugly rocks.”

“Sounds lovely,” Florian teased, knowing it would be no matter how outlandish the sculptures.

+++++


	3. Chapter 3

Henry Fitzgibbon had been in business a long time. He could tell at a glance when someone was looking to buy and when they were just browsing. The men who’d just walked in were definitely the latter, most likely a couple of college kids whiling away a Sunday. They might buy something, but Henry wasn’t counting on it, so rather than waste his time talking up his merchandise, he went back to reading the paper.

“Excuse me?” It was the bigger of the two, the blond. Henry hadn’t expected the accent. Maybe these were a couple of tourists – that could be better for his bottom line. He folded the paper and set it aside.

“What can I find for you?” Henry asked, giving the guy a friendly smile.

“Do you have anything from Italy, by chance?” He took the phone his buddy handed to him and turned it so Henry could see the screen. There was a picture of an ugly knick-knack.

“No, nothing like that,” he just managed not to sound disgusted. What kind of place did they think this was – some kind of junky tourist trap?

“A picture perhaps?” the blond continued. “Something from Italy?”

“Italian? Sure I got some things, but nice, ya’know?” Henry walked over to the glass counter opposite the register and pointed to a tooled leather belt with silver buckle. “Italian leather.” When that got no interest he pointed out a few pieces of Italian silver jewelry that all got the same lack of reaction.

“I don’t know,” the younger one said, leaning in to examine a pendant on the top shelf. “I’m just not sure.”

“I got a few other things,” Henry offered, pointing to a tall case against the far wall. They started to walk toward the case when the younger one stopped abruptly and picked up a small wooden box from the clearance rack. Henry had had it a while and before now, no one had shown any interest other than an old lady who spent over an hour in the store and left empty handed.

“Adam, look.” The guy took out his phone and poked at it before handing it over to his buddy who looked between the screen and the box as if comparing them. “The vase is the same.”

“And the inscription is in Latin. This has to be it.”

“You know what that says?” Henry asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He’d always meant to look that up but never got around to it.

“No,” blondie said, “but look. It’s the same as this monument from Sacro Bosco.”

“The monster place?” Henry asked, shaking his head as he remembered that old lady rambling on about big, ugly statues. The crazy things people were into. Thank goodness, or he’d’ve gone out of business years ago. “So you want that box?”

“Please,” blondie picked it up carefully and handed it over. “How much is it.”

“Five bucks,” Henry said. It had been on the tip of his tongue to say ten, but those two guys were so darned excited that he couldn’t bring himself to overcharge by that much when he’d been planning to mark it down to a dollar.

Blondie handed over the cash easy enough and Henry figured that was the end of it, but the smaller guy had found something in one of the other cases. Ten minutes later they walked out carrying two bags. Henry had added another twenty bucks to the till and gotten rid of those weird pins with animal heads on’em. Yup, the day was off to a good start.

+++++

The first bookstore was easy enough, yielding a lavishly illustrated book about the Sacro Bosco but the gallery left them frustrated and confused.

“There’s nothing even close,” Kurt whispered to Adam as they paused in front of a solid orange canvas dotted with what appeared to be wads of used chewing gum.

“May I help you?” A slender young Asian woman in a gorgeous Proenza Schouler dress approached with a friendly smile.

“I hope so,” Kurt said. “Do you have anything related to Italian parks or gardens?”

“Painting or sketch?” she asked without missing a beat. “We have several pieces at the moment.”

“Perhaps you could show us,” Adam suggested. He felt out of place in his old jeans and olive green Henley. Kurt, on the other hand, looked like he belonged there in his slim-fitting dark wash jeans, gray silk shirt and fitted velvet and leather vest.

“Of course. Sketches first?” She offered her hand to Adam, then Kurt. “I’m Amelia.” The woman’s smile and warm handshake helped put Adam at ease. He’d only been to a few galleries since moving to New York and most of them had been staffed by people who had made him feel as if he were wasting their time.

“Sketches,” Kurt agreed, thinking Nora wouldn’t send them to buy an expensive painting. They trailed Amelia into a smaller room and through a door to an even smaller space where the walls were lined with small framed works of art. Halfway down on the left side was a wide flat display case containing more sketches and a few items of jewelry. Amelia mentioned that it contained their newest additions.

“Kurt,” Adam said, pointing to a sketch roughly the size of a paperback with a gray and green matte. It was a pencil rendering of their round-faced monster.

“You’re interested in this sketch?” Amelia asked, unable to completely hide her surprise. “It’s very unusual.”

“It is,” Kurt agreed before asking the question he dreaded. “May I ask how much it is?”

“I’ll have to consult the catalog. If you would wait here?” She hurried through a door marked for employees only and Kurt and Adam exchanged concerned looks.

After a long seven minutes, Amelia returned, her smiled a bit forced. Behind her was an older black gentleman, impeccably dressed and looking rather serious.

“Gentlemen, I’m Arthur Feldston. I understand you are inquiring about the Sacro Bosco sketch.”

“We are,” Kurt held out his hand in greeting, Kurt Hummel, and this,” he indicated Adam, “is Adam Crawford.”

“A pleasure to meet you both. If you wouldn’t mind, perhaps we would be more comfortable in my office.” Seeing them exchange worried looks, Arthur hurried to reassure them. “There’s no problem, it’s just that there are some complications with that particular piece.”

“Amelia, would you please bring us some refreshments? Coffee gentlemen?”

“Tea?” Adam asked hopefully, smiling when Amelia promised to bring him some. Kurt asked for tea also and she went off to procure the beverages while Kurt and Adam followed Arthur to his office. In sharp contrast to the modern pieces in the gallery, Arthur’s office was furnished with classic furniture in highly polished oak. The paintings on his office walls were landscapes.

“My first acquisitions as a collector,” he explained. “I bought them from my sister for five dollars.”

“She’s very good,” Adam assured him, moving a little closer to examine the closest painting. “Would I know her work?”

“I’m afraid not. She’s an art teacher in Omaha. She works mostly in finger-paints now. Ah, thank you, Amelia.” Arthur waited until the cart had been placed and the tea and cookies offered before bidding the men goodbye and leaving them to their discussion.

“You were going to tell us about the sketch,” Kurt prompted after they’d finished their cookies and were lingering over their drinks.

“Yes. It’s somewhat embarrassing I’m afraid. It’s part of a set that the owner had intended to sell but has since reconsidered. We were only notified yesterday and had not had time to remove it from display.”

“What was the other piece?” Adam asked, setting his empty teacup down on the cart before setting Kurt’s there too.

“We have the Orcus, who provides entry to the underworld, the other sketch is of the Glaucus, the fisherman who became a water god. Each a representation of leaving earth for something unknown.”

“They are both from Sacro Bosco?”

“Indeed, although they are somewhat stylized versions. The real sculptures are more fearsome.”

“Do you have a picture of the second sketch?” Kurt wondered, thinking hard. They’d found Sacro Bosco items at each stop. That must be the key they would need to look for in the mystery destination. If only they had an idea of where that might be. He had a feeling that the missing sketch was somehow connected to their unknown location.

“You may keep that,” Arthur told them after handing over a picture of the two sketches side by side.”

“I’m sure you gentlemen understand why we can’t sell the sketch at this time. If you’ll leave me your contact information I will let you know if the pair become available again.”

“Please do,” Adam said as he quickly filled out a contact form for himself and Kurt.” When Arthur had anchored the paper under a crystal paperweight he stood and held out his hands. “Forgive me, Mr. Crawford, Mr. Hummel. I have another appointment in a few minutes. It has been a pleasure meeting you.”

“Thank you for taking the time to explain the situation,” Adam replied, shaking Arthur’s hand. Kurt leaned over to shake his hand also and was about to leave when he paused.

“One more question if you don’t mind? What is the name of the artist who drew the sketches?”

“Oh, they’re rather old and the artist is an unknown. His name was Florian Rochefort.” He saw Kurt and Adam exchange looks. “Are you familiar with his work?”

“You could say we’re fans,” Kurt replied, arching his brow just slightly. That and the obvious amusement on Adam’s face made Arthur frown slightly, feeling as if he’d missed a good joke.

“If that’s everything?” he prompted, aware that his next appointment would be already waiting in the lobby and Clayton Renfield did not like to be kept waiting.

“Yes, of course. Thank you again.” Adam rested a hand on Kurt’s waist and together the men walked out of Arthur’s office, pausing to thank Amelia and look at the sketch one last time.

+++++

“You are terrible,” Florian hissed, leaning in close enough for Ray to feel his breath before pulling away. They were alone in the Sacro Bosco’s tilted house and Ray was pressing too close for propriety. He’d been taking chances most of the morning and it was making Florian nervous. It was only when he noticed Ray’s hand probing at a crack in the stone that Florian realized the inappropriate closeness was a cover for something else. His first thought was to demand answers, but Florian had been with Ray long enough to know that direct confrontations rarely worked; they were more likely to leave him frustrated and annoyed than to provide answers. Better to wait, he’d get answers eventually,

“Could we go back to the Orcus?” Florian asked, biting his lip to keep from smiling at Ray’s surprise. There had been a small chamber behind that fearsome visage and something about the space made Florian feel relaxed.

“There’s still the Venus, and we haven’t seen the elephant,” Ray said mildly. He was far too calm for whatever it was that he was doing, but Florian didn’t press. He was enjoying himself among these large stone monstrosities. Perhaps having seen Eleonora’s grotesques, he didn’t find these monsters particularly disturbing.

“I’ve been thinking,” Ray commented mildly as they left the tilted house in search of the Colossus. “We haven’t been to Amsterdam for a while.”

“We haven’t,” Florian agreed, thinking quickly. “Is there something that’s caught your attention or do you have business there?”

“Neither, but I can find something of interest no matter where we are.” He lowered his voice although they had only seen one other person since they’d arrived in the park, “I wouldn’t want my skills to suffer from lack of use.”

“Of course not,” Florian agreed blandly, managing not to give even the hint of a smile when his unexpected answer stopped Ray in his tracks.

“So you agree?” Ray pressed, his smile growing wide and somewhat predatory.

“I suppose,” Florian sighed as if greatly burdened. He was enjoying their time away from the confines of Paris but knew Ray would grow bored if they stayed in their Italian retreat for too long. He’d never admit it, but Florian sometimes missed the excitement of city life and the usual Noir-related escapades that accompanied it.

“You do realize,” Ray said as they reached the elephant sculpture, “Now that Laila has Jean-Michel, she won’t have the time to assist us like she used to.” For the briefest moment, Ray looked lost and it struck Florian deeply in the chest.

“Jean-Michel won’t be a baby for long,” Florian reminded him. “She may be married to Michel, but she’ll always be a part of our lives.” Florian paused for a moment then added, “They do live next door.”

It had been a point of much discussion – loud discussion – when Ray without anyone’s knowledge, purchased the Paris estate by offering the owner an obscene amount of money. The LeClare’s had always been a bit standoffish towards Ray and Florian, even going as far as to snub them when attending the same social gatherings. Unfortunately for them, Ray had access to information about their financial status and knew that they’d be unable to refuse his offer even if he’d been less generous. Truthfully, Florian had been glad to see them go, but that didn’t mean he let Ray get away without voicing his objections. Laila was married now, but she’d never completely stopped thinking of him as a rival for Ray’s affections. It didn’t help that Michel had made a habit of flirting with Florian to annoy Ray. Thank goodness for Solomon, the man had excellent instincts and the ability to diffuse tense situations before it led to flying bric-a-brac.

“You’re miles away,” Ray said with a laugh. “Do you want to leave?”

“No!” Florian said quickly, then caught himself and repeated in a more appropriate manner, “No, I was just momentarily distracted. “

“Should I be concerned?” Ray asked, the very picture of solicitous concern before he ruined it by adding, “It has been several months since you were last kidnapped.”

Florian turned and strode off to examine another sculpture, refusing to dignify that with any kind of response. If his eyes swept the landscape with a bit more scrutiny it was merely due to his interest in the flora.

+++++

“Have all the arrangements been made?” Nora Rochefort asked her assistant. She’d worked with the woman for years, but Nora had never managed to completely let go of her need to double-check the details whenever she traveled.

“They have. We leave for France in eight days. I’ve been in contact with NYADA and Vogue.com on Mr. Hummel’s behalf, and cleared Mr. Crawford’s work schedule at the café while securing his position for when he returns. Everyone was most cooperative.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Penny.”

“I’ve also prepaid for this suite through the end of the year. Should you decide not to return, you will only be refunded for the time that a new tenant occupies the space.” Penny scrolled through her notes, making sure she’d shared the important points.

“Do we have an update on my boys yet?”

“They’ve just left the gallery, without the sketch as ordered.” For a moment, the foolish desire to ask if Nora had really intended to sell the art almost over took her, but Penny stopped it at the last moment. Nora loved her games and at her age she was entitled to play them. No one was ever hurt by them, in fact, if things played out the way Penny thought they would, the boys would gain more than they ever dreamed.

“One more thing for the list,” Nora said it almost as an afterthought. “We’ll need someone travelling with us who can teach the boys Italian. Latin would be a bonus, but it’s not a necessity. See if you can find someone about their age, preferably a student.”

“One of your lawyers has a son studying languages at NYU. He has dual citizenship in France, I believe.”

“Excellent. Call Tally and get his background too. I won’t have him make Kurt and Adam uncomfortable.”

“Yes, Nora,” Penny responded while making a note in her phone. She was about to leave when Nora called her back.

“Penny? That can wait. Won’t you join me for some lunch? I ordered from that deli you like.” Nora’s smile was so open and hopeful that it made her look years younger. There was none of the artifice she used as Nora the actress, just the warmth with an edge of loneliness of an elderly woman who preferred not to dine alone.

“I’d like that,” Penny said as she set her phone aside and settled into one of Nora’s ridiculously comfortable chairs to wait for the food to arrive. No matter how often the woman drove her to distraction, these quiet moments were why she stayed.

+++++

“Try some of this,” Kurt suggested, holding out a forkful of ricotta pie. Adam opened his mouth and let Kurt feed him the dessert. They’d made their way to this restaurant after leaving the gallery, deciding that it was time for a break and to assess what they had leaned so far.

“That’s good,” Adam declared, savoring the combination of textures and the unexpected sweetness in the crust. “We’ll have to look up the recipe.

“We should start a website with nothing but links to cheesecake and similar recipes.” Kurt joked as he scraped his fork across his plate to get the last of the pie.

“We’ll add it to the list right after finally get enough sleep,” Adam teased, leaning back in his chair slightly to watch Kurt’s profile as he studied the print on the wall beside them. They’d seen it as soon as they’d walked into the small Italian restaurant and had asked the hostess to seat them beside it. There was nothing obviously unusual or mysterious about the large photoprint of the Sacro Bosco’s turtle sculpture, the restaurant was full of similar images – a type of grand tour of some of Italy’s most famous tourist attractions.

“Why a turtle?” Kurt asked, “Is it just for the mythological significance?”

“There are a number of cultures who have a turtle as part of their mythology. It could be a creation or destruction myth or something simpler, like a version of the tortoise and the hare.” Adam had a fondness for myths and had a small but well-loved library of mythology books that he’d brought to the loft when he moved in with Kurt almost a year ago.

“Possibly,” Kurt agreed, this expression making it clear that he as thinking hard about something. Adam had seen that expression many times, especially when Kurt was puzzling something out.

“Well,” Kurt said at last, pulling out his wallet and leaving cash for their meal along with a nice tip. “Shall we continue?”

“Forward to the bookstore,” Adam cheered, standing up and bouncing slightly on his toes. From previous experience, they knew that stop would take a while.

+++++

“Well isn’t this interesting,” Sebastian Smythe set the photos of Kurt and Adam down on the table and gave Nora a smile.

“Does that mean you already know your new students?” Nora asked. She was good, managing a bland smile but there, for just a moment Sebastian saw her lips twitch. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

“You could say that. Kurt and I were acquaintances in high school and I’ve met Adam once or twice around town.” Actually, he’d first met Adam at a club when they’d nearly collided while dancing. He’d offered to treat Adam’s bruises but the man had just politely refused the offer and gone back to dancing. It was only when Sebastian was approaching him again that he noticed Kurt making his way through the crowd and right into Adam’s arms. He’d left them alone, but only after getting Kurt’s attention and giving him an approving thumbs up. The conflicted look on Kurt’s face had been very entertaining.

“That makes you the perfect candidate for this job. If you’re interested?” Nora pushed the plate of cookies closer to Sebastian’s hand and waited for him to take one. He could tell she already knew his answer.

“Yes, I think this could be a good experience for all of us,” Sebastian said, giving her a bright smile before sinking his teeth into the cookie.

+++++


	4. Chapter 4

“Shall we go?” Ray asked Florian as they left the Sacro Bosco behind and walked to their car. Ray had insisted he couldn’t live in Italy without a vehicle so he’d bought one and intended to leave it at the villa when they returned to Paris. It wasn’t a bad idea, Florian conceded. One of the disadvantages of living in the countryside was the distance between everything. In fact, Ray had decided that they’d take room at a nearby hotel for a few days and explore the area. They weren’t so far from the villa that they couldn’t return home but Ray seemed restless and Florian knew it was better to go along with his plan. If they went home with him like that, they’d probably fight and he was likely to end up in the cellar.

“I know you want to try that restaurant by the hotel, but perhaps we could just have something sent to the room?” Florian was feeling strangely melancholic and the thought of enduring a long meal while pretending to ignore the curious gaze of strangers seemed like more effort than he was capable of.

“Aren’t you feeling well?” Ray asked, his tone casual, but Florian knew he had Ray’s full attention. Ray liked to joke about Florian’s delicate constitution but it was true that he was prone to headaches and fevers. He’d been like that all his life, and it had been a constant worry for Florian’s mother. Thanks to Laila’s various potions, Florian was usually able to get away with a spoon full of something foul tasting and some rest but he couldn’t say that he minded those times that Ray climbed into bed beside him and gathered Florian into his arms. Sometimes Ray would read, his voice soft and soothing as he spun stories for Florian’s dreams.

“Florian?” Ray prompted with an edge of impatience. He was scrutinizing Florian’s face, looking for signs of distress or fatigue.

“I’m a little tired,” Florian confessed. He hadn’t slept well; he never did before a trip, even a short one like this. And tonight would be worse as they’d have to sleep apart while staying at the hotel. One advantage that came from Ray’s reputation as a foreigner and a usurer was that they were left alone while at home… well, except for Laila, but interrupting them was how she amused herself.

“You didn’t sleep,” Ray didn’t say it as an accusation but that was how Florian felt it. They were long past those first days when Florian first sold himself to Ray to pay off the family debts. Those terrifying hours when Ray had dragged him to the cellar and whipped him up, demanding to know about the Rochefort diamond was nothing but a distant memory. Still, sometimes when they were playing their private games, the rough leather of Ray’s whip stroking lightly against his chest brought the echo of that same whip cutting through air and into flesh while the smell of blood and sweat filled his nose and mouth.

“I wish we were going home tonight,” Florian said quietly. There was no one around but still he didn’t do more than quickly brush his little finger against the side of Ray’s hand.

“In a few days,” Ray promised. “I may have some business here.”

“Here?” Florian echoed skeptically, looking around. They climbed into the car and Ray started it, putting an end to conversation for a while. Sometimes they talked anyway, shouting over the wind, but today Florian craved the silence. It was enough that he had to concentrate on his grip and try not to fly out of the car every time Ray took a corner too fast.

+++++

“Welcome,” Nora greeted them, holding out her arms and letting Adam then Kurt give her gentle hugs. “How was your adventure?” she asked, motioning for them to sit.

“Educational,” Adam assured her as Kurt put their parcels down on the small coffee table. He opened each of the bags, lining up their acquisitions, then he called up the first of many pictures they had taken of the objects they didn’t or couldn’t buy and set his phone beside the other items.

“No sketch?” she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“Apparently the owner won’t sell.” Adam explained.

“How unfortunate,” Nora shook her head, the very picture of compassionate concern. “However, let’s not dwell on that for the moment. I have someone I want you to meet.” Nora turned her head and called, “Sebastian? Would you join us please?”

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked as soon as he caught sight of the man. Adam was slightly slower, but he’d only met Sebastian a few times in passing.

“Kurt. Adam,” Sebastian drawled, giving them long looks that made Kurt cross his arms over his chest.

“Stop teasing them, Sebastian, and have a seat. We have much to discuss and visitor’s hours are over soon. They like to lock us away at night, you know.”

“I didn’t realize you knew Sebastian,’ Kurt said, eyeing the man with suspicion.

“I just met him today,” Nora explained. “Hired him actually. Sebastian’s going to be helping us out for a while.” Nora shifted forward in her seat, a clear sign that she was excited about something. “How much Italian do you know?”

“A little,” Adam confessed. “I went there a few times with relatives. I can order water and ask for the bathroom.”

“Well that’s a start,” Nora assured him. “Kurt?”

“Only what I learned from song lyrics.”

“Well, then Sebastian’s help is going to be very important,” Nora assured them. “He’s here to help us learn Italian and Latin if you don’t know it already.” Kurt and Adam shook their heads no.

“It’s settled then. We’ll need to make a schedule and you two,” she reached over and touched Adam’s arm, “Still need to find the last site.”

“We have a few ideas,’ Kurt insisted. “But I have work tomorrow. I’m helping Isabelle with a special project for a few weeks since my summer class at NYADA doesn’t start for another month.”

“I’m working thirty hours at the café this week but everything else is on hold while my theater troupe looks for another venue.” Adam tried not to sound frustrated, but he’d been counting on being on stage most of the summer and instead it looked like he’d taking as many hours as he could get serving coffee and overpriced pastries to business people and tourists.

“Fortunately for everyone, I’m very flexible, Sebastian said, giving Kurt a smirk. “I can work around your schedules once I know what your skill level is.”

“No need for that, Nora said. “Start us all as beginners. If someone turns out to be a prodigy we can adjust later.” She reached over and picked up the book Kurt and Adam had brought back along with the postcard set they’d found at the second bookstore.

“I have the most time so I’ll read this,” she patted the book, “and mark the important sections for you to skim. You can read the whole thing when you have time, but we’re on need to know at the moment.” She clapped her hands together. “Well, gentleman, we have a plan. Any questions?”

“Why do we need to lean Italian?” Kurt asked, seeming as if he already knew the answer.

“So that no one will have to translate for you when we go to Sacro Bosco, of course,” Nora said, crossing her hands over her chest and looking as if she’d smite anyone who questioned her.

“Okay,” Adam said after a pause. “Well, I believe we’d better go before you’re scolded for having men in your room after curfew,” Adam teased, loving it when Nora laughed and blushed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing. Kurt followed suit and then Sebastian.

“I’d better go too,” Sebastian said, waiting for Kurt and Adam to make their way to the door. They said their goodbyes and left closing the door softly behind them.

+++++

There was a gift shop near the hotel and Ray wanted to take a look at their wares so Florian tagged along, looking at the odd assortment of items with interest. He’d expected the usual pieces of jewelry and handicrafts, and there was plenty of that, but there were also a few genuinely interesting items that he was curious about.

“What are you looking at?” Ray asked once he had completed his examination of the store’s offerings and decided there was nothing he wanted.

The items that had caught Florian’s interested were obvious – a set of miniature reproductions of some of the sculptures at Sacro Bosco. They were well-crafted with surprisingly detailed for their size, each small enough to sit in the palm of Florian’s hand.

“Have you gentlemen seen our monster park?” the shopkeeper asked. “It’s quite the talk that place. Though not so many go there now. And some of the pieces have been damaged. Such a shame that someone couldn’t fix it all up.” She ran her duster across the top of the spotless glass display. “May I ask how you heard about it?”

“A relative of mine visited some years ago,” Florian explained. He’d met the man only once, the same time he’d first met Eleonora, his fairy-child. The man had wandered off years ago and had been declared dead, but Florian wondered if he’d merely left his family difficulties behind. The Sacro Bosco was fascinating, but he couldn’t imagine investing the time and energy in trying to recreate it on his own land as Eleonora’s father had.

“It’d be a fine thing to take those small reproductions home with you.” The woman gave them a pleasant smile while her hands clutched at the dust rag. She seemed very eager to make a sale but Florian wasn’t sure…

“It would,” Ray agreed, his comment and light tone surprising Florian. Ray had a sizable fortune but he’d never outgrown his early years listening to shoppers haggle in the markets of Fez. “Are you selling them as a set?”

“Well,” the woman’s eyes widened, “They’re all marked separate, but I suppose I could offer a price for them all.” She thought for a moment, looking from Ray, whose manner was cool and detached, to Florian who was still holding the Orcus, seeming to have forgotten it was in his hand. With a nod she came to a decision. The price she offered was a bit lower than the one that first entered her head; these were obviously gentlemen of means and her shop could use a good sale. In the end, her conscience wouldn’t let her take advantage, not when the gentleman seemed as if he intended to buy and those things having been in her shop for ages.

The dark-haired man didn’t even blink at her price, making her almost wish she’d gone with her original amount, but the smile on the blond man’s face was soft and warm so she was content with what she’d gotten. She was wrapping the miniatures in old newspapers and packing them into a box when the dark gentleman set a book on the counter. It was a thin volume on the history of the park with some rather nice sketches. She nodded and added that to the bill and the man paid while his fair companion picked up the items, turning to wait for the transaction to conclude.

“Thank you, gentlemen. Enjoy your stay.”

They thanked her and left the shop, turning left toward the hotel. Humming softly to herself, she picked up the rag and dusted the now empty shelf before rearranging some of the other items to fill in the space. She wondered idly if she should have mentioned the rumor that the figures held a secret, just like the original structures were supposed to.

++++++


	5. Chapter 5

“I didn’t realize that you knew Italian and Latin,” Kurt said as he handed the bread basket to Sebastian. They’d said goodbye to Nora and decided to get a light meal before going their separate ways. If there was anything serious to discuss between the three of them it was better that it happen where Nora couldn’t hear. None of the men wanted to upset her.

“I read and speak five languages, and have a basic vocabulary for three more.” Sebastian shrugged and reached over to take a little packet of butter. He had ordered a sandwich, but couldn't resist the lure of freshly-baked rolls. “My family traveled a lot.”

“What’s the fifth language?” Adam asked, already half finished with his sandwich. They’d eaten more than usual today but they’d also been walking for most of it and he’d worked up and appetite. Besides, he’d work off anything extra at the gym tomorrow.”

“Spanish,” Sebastian said with a shrug. “My nanny taught me. I talked to her in Spanish to annoy my parents.”

“I believe that,” Adam said with a laugh. He didn’t know Sebastian well, but he’d heard some interesting things from Kurt.

“So,” Kurt said, drawing out the word as he formulated his questions. He was sure that there was more behind Nora’s trip than they had been told – Nora seemed to like to keep secrets – but he was hoping she’d told Sebastian something that she hadn’t told him and Adam. “Did Nora tell you why we needed to learn Italian and Latin?”

“She did.” Sebastian stopped there, taking a bite of bread and chewing deliberately just to annoy Kurt. He did love to rile him up and Kurt made it so easy that it would have been a crime not to do it. “The Sacro Bosco that you were chasing all over town - she wants us to go there.”

“She was serious about that?” Adam interjected, only to realize that yes, she probably was. He dropped back in his seat letting out a laugh.

“There are Latin inscriptions on some of the sculptures,” Kurt nodded. “Okay, that make sense. I’m still not sure how all of this ties together or how she expects us to drop everything and go to Italy.”

“Well, I can’t answer the last part, but if you tell me what you know about Sacro Bosco, I’ll tell you what I was told and maybe we’ll figure it out.” Sebastian took an eager bite of his cheesesteak, piled high with meat and cheese, peppers and onions but without any sauce.

“It all seems to start with her grandmother, Eleonora, and some of her family,” Kurt started, ignoring his turkey sandwich for the moment.

“Count Courland and Florian Rochefort,” Adam supplied. He had an excellent memory in general but was especially good at remembering names. He’d already started on his hamburger and the side of fries that Kurt was eyeing.

“Right. Eleonora was related to Florian who was distantly related to Ray, although Nora implied that Ray’s and Florian’s relationship was closer than distant relatives.” Kurt gave in and snagged a few fries, putting them on his plate while giving Adam a smile.

“They were shacked up?” Sebastian concluded, smirking at Kurt’s reaction to his crude statement.

“Yes, apparently they were, which meant that neither of them married or had children.”

“Wasn’t Florian’s family one of the old aristocratic lines? That’s why he was entrusted with the Rochefort diamond,” Adam interjected.

“Yes. There were other branches of the Rochefort line, including Eleonora’s, but Florian’s line was the main one, and it died with him. Not that there was much left other than a title by then, since over time, his family’s lands and fortune had been lost,” Kurt pointed out. 

“But they still had the 120-carat diamond. The one Ray tried to steal.” Adam prompted.

“True, but that had been rigged to kill anyone who tried to take it from its hiding place. There had to have been a way to release it but the secret was either lost or forgotten because when Florian’s aunt and uncle tried to take it, they were killed by poisoned gas,” Kurt said, frowning. “So there’s a diamond no one can have, but wasn’t Ray a jewel thief? That must have been a challenge for him. I wonder if he ever managed to get the diamond and if he did, what happened to it. There can’t be many diamonds of that size around.” Kurt leaned back, thinking hard.

“That’s another thing. Neither Ray or Florian had any children, so presumably they left their estates to relatives or friends. Nora said that Ray’s closest friends were Laila, who was his assistant, and Solomon who was a detective. I wonder what happened to them and if they had any children. There must have been a lot of money involved.” Adam said.

“That doesn’t take into account what Eleonora had. There must have been some money in her estate for them to maintain the house and grounds with the mini monster park on it.” Kurt pointed out.

“Here’s what I think,” Sebastian offered. “Ray was a jewel thief. He couldn't write the things he'd stolen into a will. He had to have given them to someone, hidden them, or converted them to cash. You probably can’t convert a lot of stolen jewels in a short time so he must have been doing that over a long time, maybe years. Did any of those lost jewels ever reappear on the market or get returned to their owners?”

“That’s a good point," Adam said. "That would have been big news no matter when it happened.”

“Shouldn’t we find out exactly what it is Nora has planned?” I’m not sure if this is a treasure hunt or a nostalgia trip, but it does seem strange that we have to go to Sacro Bosco when there’s a miniature version of it on her family’s property in France.” Kurt said.

“I wonder…” Sebastian looked at the two of them. Do you have that list of all the places you went today?”

“Here,” Kurt pulled the folded map from his bag and spread it out on the able. “We started here,” He pointed to Burt’s, “and then went to these places. Lunch was here, and then we visited these places, ending up just a few blocks away from Lexington Home.”

“I thought so,” Sebastian tapped the paper. “See what she did?” I’d heard stories from my dad about her but I’d never met her before today.” Sebastian traced their route and it followed a neat S shape through the city. “I’d bet that these,” he tapped the two restaurants are her favorite places to eat, and that she buys her books here. You already know that she’s been to that gallery, and the pawn shop… you’ve see her suite. There’s a lot of unusual things there.”

“You’re right,” Adam laughed with Kurt joining in a moment later. “She had the entire thing planned out. The gallery was probably the clue and the rest was just a chance to spend the day out.” Adam shook his head.

“That’s exactly what she would do,” Kurt agreed. “Remind me to give her an extra batch of those coffee cake muffins she likes. She deserves a treat for working all of that out.”

“I think you mean her assistant deserves a treat. You know Nora leaves the details to her.”

“True,” Kurt laughed while Sebastian grinned and took a drink. This was going to be even more fun than he thought.

“Wait,” Kurt said suddenly. “If the gallery was the whole point of all of that. Do you think that whatever we’re looking for has something to do with the sketch? The one by Florian Rochefort?”

“Maybe not the sketch itself, or even the pair of them,” Adam suggested, “But the things the sketches represent. “ Which statue was in the one at the gallery?”

“The Orcus, and I think the other sketch was of the fish god,” Kurt said, frowning. He hadn’t been thinking about it that carefully at the time but he was sure it was the fish god.

“So that means we have to look somewhere near the real statue or that we have to find a clue there that will lead us to the real hiding place of whatever it was.”

“Kurt, didn’t Nora say something about a hidden place? That we had to find the common themes between all the places that we were today and use that to find the one last place. What do you think it could be?”

“That’s easy,” Sebastian said after they’d been silent too long. “Where would you go in New York if you needed to get to Italy?” The looked at him, still not caught up with Sebastian’s line of thinking. “A travel agency,” he said at last, giving them, especially Kurt and impatient look. “Keep up, Hummel, or this’ll be the worst treasure hunt in history.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Adam protested. “Aren’t they still digging up Oak Island?”

“You’ve got to stop watching the history channel,” Sebastian said with a groan while Kurt just laughed, not bothering to point out that Sebastian had to have watched the channel himself to know about the Oak Island show.

“Finish your sandwich,” Sebastian grumbled, just barely restraining himself from sticking out his tongue.

++++++++

“What are you going to do with these?” Florian asked as he and Ray walked to the hotel. They’d settled on ordering room service because, after a day outside, they both wanted a hot bath.

“I was going to ask you that.” Ray teased. “You could get a glass box and make a diorama of the park.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Florian said easily, smiling at Ray’s surprise. There would be room on the credenza in the morning room here or in Paris. Florian had a fondness for rooms that got the morning sun and usually claimed one of those rooms for his office. They’d tried sharing Ray’s study but there had been too many distractions of both the good and bad kind, and Ray needed privacy to conduct his usury business. Aristocratic clients needing to borrow money didn’t like witnesses, especially when many of those same people had been cruel to Florian and his mother when they were struggling financially.

“Good evening, sirs,” the hotel’s doorman held the door open as Ray and Florian approached. They thanked him and stopped at the front desk to pick up the key to their suite.

“Count Courland, you had a messenger. He insisted on delivering his message in person so I told him to wait in the service area.” The hotel manager’s curiosity showed for just a second before he smoothed his expression into bland politeness. “Shall I sent him up?”

“Of course,” Ray nodded to the man, took the key and led Florian to the elevator. They waited for passengers to disembark before taking their place inside the carriage.

“Top floor? Yes, sirs.” The man closed the doors and they rode up in silence, Florian holding onto his box carefully with one hand while bracing himself against the wall with the other. The ride was smooth but the starts and stops could be bumpy.

“There you are, sirs. Have a good evening.” He held the door open until Ray and Florian had exited and reached their room down the short hallway.

Inside, the fire had been lit in the fireplace and the lamps were on. There was a basket of fresh fruit on the table along with some chocolates. Florian immediately opened the box and studied the candies inside. Rolling his eyes, Ray reached over, took one of the chocolates and popped it in his mouth. Florian let of out a huff of irritation and went back to considering his options, but he did turn slightly to shield the box from Ray’s long arms.

“Don’t eat all of those before supper,” Ray teased, taking off his coat and draping it over the back before dropping into a chair and picking the evening paper up off the table.

“What do you want to eat?” Florian asked. He’d finally selected the chocolate and was holding it, another habit that drove Ray to distraction. Florian liked his chocolates soft so that he had to lick his fingers once the candy itself was gone. Watching the ritual made Ray want to delay supper and drag Florian to the bedroom and lick every inch of him clean.

“Before you act on whatever wicked things you’re planning, we should have supper first. The kitchen closes at nine and I don’t want to wait until breakfast. Hunger makes you cranky.” Florian licked his own fingers clean and moved over to Ray to give him a chocolate flavored kiss. Ray scowled at him but took the room service menu and started reading.

“Thirty minutes,” Florian announced once he’d called in their order. “Just enough time for one of us to have a nice hot bath.” As he spoke his nimble fingers loosened his tie and started unfastening his shirt. He knew Ray was watching so he drew out the movements, letting silk slide against skin. When his shirt was hanging open he leaned forward slightly and asked, “Shall I go first?”

Ray leaped from his chair and pinned Florian against the wall in one smooth action. His teeth closed over Florian’s neck and he cursed the fact that they weren’t home where he could leave all the marks he wanted. Instead, he had to settle for moving down to the collarbone before letting his teeth press into flesh.

Florian lifted his hands and wrapped this around Ray’s neck, encouraging him to move closer, do more.

A sharp knock on the door made them move apart.

“Damnit,” Ray growled, stepping back and giving Florian a gentle turn to hurry him to the bathroom while Ray tried to calm himself enough to answer the door. “I thought you said the dinner wouldn’t be here for half an hour.” He yanked the door open, ready to give the server an earful but stopped cold at the sight of Solomon Sugar lounging against the door frame.

“Did I hear the word dinner?” he asked as he brushed past Ray into the suite. “I hope you ordered enough for three.”

“What are you doing here? I thought Laila had you running errands in Marseilles?”

“That’s been finished for days. I was bored so she sent me here to protect you and Florian.” Solomon picked up the room service menu, scanned it briefly before handing it to Ray and pointing out his selection.

“I think you mean just Florian. I can take care of myself,” Ray insisted. “And why should I order you dinner?”

“I’m letting you feel useful,” Solomon assured him while taking off his jacket and tie. He dropped into the chair Ray had been using and kicked off his shoes.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Ray said, taking Florian’s chair. He watched as Solomon also took the drink Ray had poured and emptied the glass.

“Are you really here because you’re bored?”

“Yes,” Solomon assured him before adding, “And I missed you. Both of you,” he added for clarification. With Ray it was never safe to assume.

“You could have met us at the villa. We were planning on going home tomorrow.”

“And miss the park of monsters? You know how much I enjoy culture.” Solomon picked up the abandoned room service menu and called room service, adding his order to Ray’s bill.

“You’re going to have to wait a few more minutes for your meal,” Solomon told Ray. “I should let Florian know.”

“Don’t. You know how he is with long baths. He’ll stay in the tub that much longer and come out a raisin.”

“You always say that but he hasn’t wrinkled permanently yet.”

“Why take chances?” Ray asked. He opened his cigar case and took one before offering the case to Solomon who accepted. They smoked in companionable silence, sharing amused smiles when they could hear Florian singing in the tub.

“Do you want to tell me why you decided to visit Sacro Bosco?” Solomon asked after he’d finished his cigar. He sat forward holding Ray’s gaze. “There has to be more than a sudden desire to show Florian the sights.”

“There is a reason,” Ray conceded. “There’s talk that Sacro Bosco is to be closed, or at least sections of it. Some of the statues have been damaged and others are falling apart. An elderly man was found dead there a few weeks ago.”

“Can’t the park be restored?” Solomon asked.

“It will be expensive and the family that currently owns the property doesn’t have the funds. The best they can do is safeguard what’s there until the restoration project finds a patron.”

“I’m glad you’re showing it to Florian then. I remember the version Eleonora’s father built on their estate.”

“Grotesques above ground and a crypt underneath where Eleonora held Florian hostage and nearly killed him.” Ray scowled at the memory of a desperate Eleonora drugging Florian and having her ill-fated servant carry him to the crypt where she spread gunpowder and lit a match. It was Ray’s timely intervention that stopped her from bringing the whole monster park down on their heads. 

“It doesn’t seem to bother Florian. I know he’s forgiven his cousin for what she did. And now that she’s married, she should be more stable.”

“I hope so." Ray said before smiling slyly, "I still can't help wondering what other secrets are hidden on that estate.”

“We’ll have to visit Eleonora again soon, I suppose,” Solomon said, pulling a face of pure innocence while Ray laughed at him. From down the hall, Florian’s singing trailed off and they could hear water draining from the tub.

“He’s improving,” Solomon observed. “He’s actually out of the tub before dinner. It wasn’t that long ago we thought we’d have to feed him while he bathed.”

“He’d never allow that,” Ray objected. “Too messy.”

They were still laughing at their joke when Florian emerged, rosy skinned and damp from the bath.

“Solomon! I didn’t know you were joining us.” Florian gave Ray a frown before leaning down to give Solomon an embrace. His shirt stuck to his skin and turned it translucent. Solomon did his best not to stare.

“We’ve ordered dinner. Did you get something?”

“Only half the menu,” Ray muttered as Florian pulled another chair over closer to them. He was about to take a seat when room service knocked.

+++++++

“Tired?” Adam asked when Kurt joined him in bed.

“A little,” Kurt admitted, suppressing a yawn. “But I think my head’s too full for me to sleep.”

“It was an interesting day,” Adam agreed, thinking more about the addition of Sebastian into the mix than their journey through the city in pursuit of Nora’s clues.

“You could say that,” there was a hint of amusement in Kurt’s voice that let Adam know he was not good at hiding his feelings at all – at least not from Kurt.

“I have to say it – do you think we’ll ever be done meeting up with your old friends?” Adam asked it lightly but there was enough bitter experience underlying the question that Kurt lifted up to be able to look directly into Adam’s eyes when he answered.

“I can’t make promises,” Kurt said evenly, “Lima, Ohio does have a way of springing new surprises whenever I think I’m finished with the place. Especially now that Dad and Carole have moved to DC.”

“That was unexpected,” Adam said, allowing the conversation to shift from the main topic for a moment, He knew that Kurt had mixed feelings about his dad selling their house and the garage in order to devote himself full time to his work as a representative for Ohio and to supporting the arts in schools. Carole had welcomed the change and was involved in supporting LGBT charities and in advocating for stronger drunk driving rules, in honor of Finn.

“Carole seems happier,” Kurt said quietly, his mind obviously on his stepbrother. Adam knew that Finn’s loss and so far away from his father and stepmother when it happened weighed heavily on Kurt. He had created a small shrine to his mother and to Finn that had a place of honor in the loft. Some days Adam found Kurt standing in front of it, just staring off into space. Adam never interrupted him, just tried to be as quiet and unobtrusive as he could until Kurt came back. On those nights Adam would hold Kurt a little tighter just to let him know that he was loved.

“Does the thought of spending so much time with Sebastian bother you?” Adam asked, voicing the question that had been on his mind for hours.

“Not really. High school was three years ago and Blaine’s been out of my life for almost that long. I think, if Blaine hadn’t been between us then, that Sebastian and I might have been friends, or at least acquaintances who could spend time together occasionally.”

“I’m glad he doesn’t bother you. I don’t know what Nora has planned for us, but given how elaborate today’s adventure was, I suspect it’s going to be very complicated and involve spending a lot of time together.

“I think you’re right,” Kurt agreed. “She’s definitely up to something and Nora loves drama. She’ll probably want to sneak into Sacro Bosco with shovels to dig for buried treasure.”

“If there were anything hidden there, I’m sure it would have been found years ago.” Adam insisted. “There was a lot of renovation work done about fifty years ago. There were people in and around the place well before that, even though some of the larger sculptures were fenced off for safety.

“It is curious that there’s a tie between it and her grandmother’s estate.” Kurt said thoughtfully. “It was a lot of time and money just to make a copy of someone else’s garden. I wonder why he did it.”

“Perhaps it was because of the rumors. Maybe the real treasure is at Eleonora’s park?” Adam suggested, giving Kurt a gentle poke in the chest. “Shall we pack our shovels?”

“I believe they have shovels there. I’m sure we can get them if they are needed.”

“What fun is that?” Adam teased. “Can you imagine trying to get treasure hunting tools through airport security?”

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Kurt said before yawning widely. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, love. Sleep.” Adam brushed a kiss into Kurt’s hair and settled down, preparing to sleep. Normally they’d do more than talk before falling to sleep but it had been a long day and they were too tired for any proper fooling around. They’d more than make it up soon enough.

+++++

“Are you going to bed?” Florian asked Ray. They’d finished their dinner and spent the evening chatting with Solomon until the man pleaded fatigue and retreated to his own room several floors down. Florian had read for a while, but he was distracted by thoughts of their day in Sacro Bosco and he eventually gave up and closed the book.

“I thought I’d read for a while longer. Are you tired?”

“I am…” Florian trailed off, unable to explain the strange lethargy he was feeling.

“Want me to keep you company?” Ray offered. They couldn’t spend the night together and they didn’t dare risk anything more than a few kisses or an embrace, even here in the privacy of their hotel suite, but Ray could hold Florian to help him fall asleep.

“Please, Florian said, turning toward his room. There were two bedrooms in the suite separated by the sitting room and bath. Florian’s was the smaller bedroom with the view blocked by a large tree but he didn’t care. As long as the bed was comfortable, he’d sleep anywhere.

“Let me,” Ray worked the row of buttons loose and removed Florian’s shirt, tossing it onto the room’s one chair. He slid his hands down Florian’s chest to his belt, which was removed deftly before the pants were unfastened. Florian let them drop to the ground and stepped out of them, having removed his shoes hours ago, just as Ray had. Reaching for his sleepwear, Ray stopped him.

“Sleep like this,” he asked, unwilling to lose skin to skin contact. Florian merely nodded and climbed into bed.

“We’ll be home in a few days and we can give Solomon a proper welcome then. Until that time, you’ll have to make do with this. Can you sleep now do you think?”

“I’ll try,” Florian promised, letting his head rest against Ray’s chest. Ray pulled the duvet up over them even though it would be warm for him with his shirt merely unbuttoned and his pants still on. He wouldn’t undress until he was in his own room. If anyone came to their door before that time, it would be easier to claim that he was just on his way to bed for the night.

Florian sighed and settled more comfortably on Ray’s chest. Ray toyed with Florian’s hair glad to see that it was growing long. Florian usually kept his hair collar length but Ray preferred it longer. He was avoiding any mention of a barber in hopes that Florian would wear it long for a while.

+++++

Sebastian Smythe locked the door behind his evening’s entertainment. It had been passable, but his mind wasn’t really into it and he was glad when it was finally time to send the guy on his way. He had an early morning appointment, and there were a few things he wanted to check on at the university library.

The offer from Nora Rochefort was too tempting to refuse. Getting to annoy Hummel was a bonus. Besides, Sebastian was nearly a senior and he was bored with his studies. He wanted, no he needed something different to spark his interest again or his senior year would be a disaster.

He’d never heard of Sacro Bosco or the town of Bomarzo before today, but he was definitely interested in learning more. He’d heard enough stories from his father over the years to know that Nora liked excitement and having fun. He also knew she only told people what she felt they needed to know, a trait that drove Sebastian’s father to distraction. Anyone who could irritate his father this consistently for so long was practically a hero in Sebastian’s eyes. Not that he didn’t like his father but the man did have a tendency to demand everyone do what he wanted them too and Sebastian was too old to take orders from his father.

No, there was definitely no way he was going to miss this trip.

+++++


	6. Chapter 6

“Is everything in place?” Nora asked her assistant. Penny checked her phone and nodded, making an entry even as she spoke.

“It is, but are you sure you want to do this? You’ve got a doctor’s visit this week and he said that he wasn’t going to let you travel until you’d had a thorough checkup.”

My doctor worries too much. We need to start moving now so they boys have time to settle everything before they have to be back for Kurt’s senior year.”

“In that case, I’ll confirm the hotel reservations in Italy and France, and make sure there is a driver and vehicle available for each part of the journey. They won’t be told the real reason for the boys’ trip, just that they are students traveling through Europe.

“Good, I don’t want anyone outside of our little group knowing what we’re up to. There’s a possibility that the item we’re looking for in Italy has already been discovered and that we’ll have to do without. If it hasn’t been found, I don’t want to alert anyone to the fact of its existence or we’ll be racing against strangers who won't understand the significance of what they find.”

“I’ve already mentioned to the hotel personnel they these are young American students trying to learn more about European architecture, with special focus on Italian renaissance gardens. I suggest that they visit a few other landmarks that fit the description as well as some museums and other historical sites to maintain the illusion.”

“Excellent,” Nora said. “Kurt and Adam are actors and singers and I understand Sebastian has some experience as a singer and dancer. We can include some shows to round out their experience. You know that funds are not an issue, there’s more than enough available for them to have the best possible experience, and when Kurt and Adam inherit, they won’t even miss whatever gets spent now.”

“You’re leaving them everything then? The real estate, the trust funds, and the art?”

“Yes, yes, and even the jewelry.” What would I do with such things when I’m dead?” Nora leaned forward and patted Penny’s arm. “You know I haven’t forgotten you or any of my friends – the ones that are left that is – there’s something for all of you in the will. I inherited everything from my family and Ray's. I’ve done a lot of good and a few questionable things with that money, but now it’s time for someone else to deal with it. I made enough in my career to keep me comfortable until the end of my days, but I couldn’t spend all that I inherited if I lived another hundred years.”

“Do you think the boys will mind that some of the money they are set to inherit came from Noir? The man did steal for a hobby.”

“And he donated sums almost as great as the value of what he stole. He never took from those would couldn’t afford the loss and in most cases, the jewelry was insured. I don’t just have his ledgers, I have Florian’s journals as well and, although most of it is coded so that it couldn’t incriminate anyone, the code is easy to break once you know that Ray and Noir were one and the same person.”

“Will you leave the journals and accounts to the boys also?”

“I will, but I’ve added the provision that at some point in the future they should consider donating them to the French archives or some other historical preservation organization. Noir is part of their history as are Ray, Florian and their group. They may not have been as famous as some of Paris’ other luminaries, but they were true patriots and did much to support their city and their country.”

“Like the anonymous museum donations that mysteriously appeared?”

“Of course. Ray loved doing things like that. He had enough notoriety as Noir, he didn’t care if he was recognized by his real name and he liked to keep the citizenry guessing with his clever tricks.”

“He sounds like quite a character.” Penny said with a fond smile. She’d heard so much about Nora’s ancestors that she felt as if she knew them all.

“He was, as were the others even if they were more subtle than Ray. Florian was Ray’s calming influence, serving to balance some of Ray’s more outlandish ideas and Solomon was the practical one. Even though it wasn’t spoken of in polite society, two men in a relationship wasn't uncommon among certain members of the aristocracy. But to have a relationship with three men? All their good deeds would have been for nothing if they had been discovered.”

“They never were?”

“No. Solomon maintained his own residence for years after they’d fallen in love, and the three of them traveled quite often with Florian as Ray’s secretary – a position supported by the well-known story of his poverty – and Solomon as their body guard. It wasn’t uncommon for rich men to have one in those days when transactions were carried out in cash or other valuable items.”

“You know a great deal about it. Did you learn all of this from Florian’s journals?” Penny hoped she’d get a chance to see those journals someday.

“Mostly, although Laila kept one too. Hers was more sporadic, and her husband, who was also Ray’s cousin, had his logs and journals.”

“He was a ship captain?” Penny asked.

“He played at it sometimes, but he actually owned the shipping line and spent much of his time traveling on one ship or another. Laila accompanied him, even after they had their sons.”

“They had more than one? I thought… well wasn’t their son your father? I didn’t think he had any siblings”

“He did, although Andre died quite young. He contracted an illness while they were at sea and although the ship‘s doctor did what he could, it progressed too quickly for them to reach land and get the boy to a hospital. They buried him at sea and afterwards went land-bound. Laila didn’t travel by ship again for many years and my father’s dislike of sea voyages lasted the rest of his life.”

“But I thought they all lived in Morocco for a while?”

They did during the war. Ray had a home there and they all lived together for a while. Laila was from Carthage. Ray had rescued her from being sold as a slave. They were loyal to each other for the rest of their lives, so much so that it caused some friction when Florian first arrived. Laila was in love with Ray, you see, but Ray loved her as a sister. It was Florian he loved romantically, even though he fought against it for a long time.”

“I thought Florian was the reluctant one.”

“Oh, he was. He’d been raised by a very strict mother and had a great deal of difficulty overcoming that, but his attraction to Ray was too strong, especially after they’d saved each other’s lives a few times.”

“Whatever were they doing that they had to save each other?”

“Well, that’s an interesting story, but I’m afraid it’s going to have to wait for another time. Azura is not someone I enjoy talking about on the best days.”

“Azura?” Penny asked.

“Oh yes, or as most of the world knew him, John Romwell, Jr. The infamous leader of the Black Hand criminal organization. The man who once saved Ray’s life and lost an eye in the process. The man who swore to kill Florian.”

“Kill Florian,” Penny gasped. Why? He didn’t have any money.”

No, what he had was the one thing Azura wanted, Ray.” Nora sighed, slumping back in her chair as if she was suddenly too weary to remain upright. “Bring me some coffee, dear? I feel as though I need a nap after all this talking. I’ll tell you more about what happened between Ray, Florian and Azura another day.”

Penny nodded and went to get the beverage. It was no use pressing, when Nora was like this she wouldn’t utter a word until she was ready.

+++++

“I can see why you like it here,” Solomon said as he wandered among the statues. He stopped in front of the Orcus and studied the round face and gaping mouth before climbing the stairs and walking into the structure. There was a table inside with a small stone bench. It wasn’t comfortable for his long, lanky frame but he sat anyway, looking up into the gloomy chamber and thinking about the man driven to create such a place.

“There’s something soothing about it, no matter what it looks like,” Florian joined him at the table, also looking up at the ceiling while Ray stood in the doorway watching them. In the dim light Solomon was pale and grey but Florian glowed softly with his platinum blonde hair and alabaster skin. That otherworldliness made him fit right into their surroundings.

“You have your little replicas of the place, you can play with them all you want when we’re home.”

“I saw those,” Solomon commented, sliding away from the table and standing. He reached up to touch the ceiling overhead, but didn’t quite make contact. It was as if touching it would break the strange spell.

“Have you seen enough here?” Ray asked. There was a hint of impatience in his manner that let Florian know that whatever task Ray had set himself in this place had been completed.

“One more circle?” Florian asked, knowing it was foolish but still not able to leave Sacro Bosco behind. He lingered in front of the Colossus and circled both the turtle and the elephant but it was the temple where he lingered the longest, fingers touching the columns with reverence.

His family had been religious once, and he’d been raised in the church until driven away by the attitudes of his mother’s peers. Peers whose pious Sunday greetings turned to poison the rest of the week.

Florian still remembered the feel of his mother’s hand closing over his a little too tightly, pulling him away from hawkish eyes and snake like tongues. He hadn’t set foot in a church for worship since, but he did sometimes venture into one while traveling, just for the solitude. Ray, he knew, had also given up his faith, finding sanctuary elsewhere.

Solomon was the most religious of the three but he rarely attended. Perhaps it was the difficulty in balancing belief, their relationship and the experiences they’d had. Ray dealing with his father’s murder and the poverty that led to his mother’s early death. Florian and the terrible abuse he suffered at the hands of the man Ray thought of as a brother, and Solomon losing his beloved sister to that same man. Terrible circumstances had brought the men together but they had made something beautiful.

Sacro Bosco wasn’t a religious place, but there was a small structure with an Etruscan-style bench inside an arch. Florian took a seat there while Solomon and Ray waited. Leaning back, Florian closed his eyes, memorizing the feel of this place, hoping to carry it away with him when they left. He knew they wouldn’t be back for a very long time, if ever.

“We’ll stop for dinner at Antony’s on the way home,” Ray suggested when they were finally walking back to the car. It was meant as an offering for Florian, to break his pensive mood. It didn’t have the hoped for effect but it did earn Solomon’s enthusiastic agreement.

“Let him be,” Solomon encouraged as he lengthened his stride to keep up with Ray. They walked side by side while Florian lingered. “He’ll come back to us soon enough. Let him take whatever comfort this place can offer him.”

“Did you know the nightmares had returned?” Ray asked, hating that he hadn’t been enough to quiet them.

“He looks tired.” Solomon observed before gentling his tone. “They won’t last. They never do.”

“But they always come back,” Ray argued, refusing to let go of his guilt for introducing Florian to Azura in the first place.”

“Did yours ever stop?” Solomon asked, knowing the answer. He’d been the one to comfort both Florian and Ray on more than one occasion, although Ray’s nightmares were rare and he was less willing to accept comfort afterwards.

“You already know the answer,” Ray said crisply before opening the car door and hopping up into the vehicle. He always drove, much to the concern of the others. Ray hated to let someone else take control so Florian and Solomon held on and tried not to complain.

As promised they stopped at their favorite restaurant and had dinner and dessert before retreating to the villa. Once they were inside along with their suitcases, Ray swept Florian up into an embrace.

“I’ve wanted to do that since this morning when you were standing in the middle of that damned garden staring at those ugly sculptures.” Ray said once they had broken apart again. He released Florian who looked a bit dazed and reached for Solomon who stepped into his embrace eagerly and kissed Ray before Ray could kiss him. They play-wrestled for a moment before Solomon backed off enough for Ray to claim victory with a possessive kiss. While they were busy, Florian unpacked his miniature Sacro Bosco and set each piece carefully on the mantle.

“You’re not going to leave it there?” Ray asked when he and Solomon had joined Florian in the living room.

“Why not? It’ll be safe until I get a display box.”

“I don’t want the Orcus staring at me while I try to think,” Ray complained, reaching over to turn the round-faced stature to face the wall.

“I thought you liked the park of monsters?” Solomon teased, turning the figure around again. Florian shook his head at the two of them and batted their hands away. “Go fix coffee, the two of you. I expect we’ll be up late tonight and I don’t want to be yawning the whole time.”

“I won’t put sugar in yours,” Ray threatened without any real intent. Florian just laughed and waved him off, moving the Orcus slightly to the left and stepping back to make sure it was visible from anywhere in the room.

He knew Ray had had a reason for taking him to Sacro Bosco but wasn’t sure what it was. Fortunately, the longer they were together the better Florian got at waiting for Ray to reveal his motives. No matter how closely Ray held his secrets, anything that Florian needed to know eventually came out. In the meantime, the three of them were finally together in private after months apart. He wasn’t about to waste time in idle speculation.

Giving the Orcus one last pat, Florian went to the kitchen for coffee and things far more delectable.

+++++

“You’re going to be unhappy in the morning,” Kurt sang before he let his head fall back, surrendering to Adam’s clever mouth and hands. It was the middle of the night and both of them had been sleeping badly. Adam’s suggestion of late night relaxation was proving anything but - when Adam got going, he could spend a very long time tormenting Kurt before giving him any release.

“Let me worry about that,” Adam rasped back, practically growling as he lowered his head again. Kurt moaned and closed his eyes, surrendering as much as he could to Adam’s clever mouth. When Adam reached a certain point, Kurt sprang into action, turning them both so suddenly that Adam had no time to resist. Instead, he found himself on his back with Kurt crawling down his body, nipping and licking along the way.

“My turn,” Kurt sang before lowering his head in his own variation of what Adam did so well. It was a gift that Kurt tried hard to duplicate with some success. Adam never complained, but Kurt knew he needed more practice or a better technique to give Adam the same kind of body shaking release that Kurt was often given.

The briefest of thoughts flashed through his mind: Sebastian would have some ideas,

Go, be gone, he told his brain, banishing any thought of their future language teacher from his mind. Despite his efforts, the idea remained, and even survived the moment of complete bliss when everything shattered and went quiet.

As they were drifting to sleep, Kurt curled against Adam’s side, breathless and thoroughly sated, he traced idle fingers across Adam’s chest, only realizing later that he’d been tracing out three-sided patterns.

Tomorrow, he promised himself. He’d talk to Adam tomorrow. Before his traitorous subconscious led him into trouble.

+++++


	7. Chapter 7

“What took you so long?” Sebastian demanded as he barged into the loft carrying a tray of coffee and a box of pastries. He set them down on the table and looked around, taking in every detail of Kurt and Adam’s home before dismissing it as uninteresting.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked blearily as he took one of the coffees and drank it without caring what was in it. Adam just mumbled thanks and claimed the last coffee for himself.

“I had some ideas last night and I didn’t want to waste time waiting for you to call.” Sebastian produced a map from his pocket and spread it out on the table, moving the coffee holder out of the way. Kurt picked up the box of pastries and peered inside, selecting one of the cheese danishes from the assortment.

“Help yourself,” Sebastian said with an exaggerated eye roll before taking out a red pen and pointing at each of the locations Kurt and Adam had visited the day before. “So you were all of these places yesterday, right?”

They studied the map and then nodded in agreement.

“Fine, but you forgot to add here,” He circled Lexington house, “and here,” he circled the restaurant where they had shared dinner with Sebastian. “And finally, here.” He circled the loft and capped the pen with a look of expectation. Kurt and Adam shared a look then shook their heads at Sebastian.

“No?” He asked, overplaying his disbelief. Leaning forward and uncapping the pen again, he drew a line connecting all of the places, but then connected their home with Sebastian’s, which he now circled, and Lexington House. Where the lines intersected, he circled the spot and capped the pen again.

Kurt and Adam leaned in to read the map but frowned, not recognizing anything at or near that address.

“Nothing? Really? You’ve never been to the Rubin?”

“No,” they said together, giving each other a smile while Sebastian rolled his eyes again.

“It’s an art museum with exhibits of Himalayan art. I assume you’ve never been?”

“No, but what does that have to do with Sacro Bosco?”

“Do I have to do everything?” Sebastian complained, picking up his phone and showing it to them as a hint. Kurt made a face but took out his phone and tapped in the name of the museum. In seconds he was showing it to Adam and practically bouncing with excitement.

“Embracing the Grotesque. Unexpected Places of Mystery and Beauty” was the current special exhibit and although the majority of the focus would be on the Himalayan art, there were also pieces from throughout the world, including the large statues of Sacro Bosco.

“That’s where the missing piece is,” Adam said with certainty. It has to be.”

“So? Let’s go,” Sebastian urged, standing up and folding the map.

“I don’t have to work until this evening,” Adam said, clearly catching Sebastian’s urgency but Kurt held them back by taking a seat.

“I’m off until tomorrow but we’re not going yet.” He reached for the box. “Until I have another one of these.”

With a groan of frustration Sebastian took a seat, but Adam just laughed and accepted the pastry that Kurt offered.

Finally surrendering, Sebastian took the last of the pastries and set them on the napkin Kurt shoved at him. With a small pout, he ate every last bit of his treat and still had to wait until Kurt was done. And then he had to wait longer for Kurt and Adam to shower and dress.

By then he was settled in watching Netflix and had to be dragged out, complaining that he wanted to see the rest of that episode.

+++++

When Florian was at Sacro Bosco, he’d worked hard to keep Ray from realizing what was happening. He wasn’t just mesmerized by the large sculptures, he was overcome by them to the point of actually feeling weak. More than once he’d had to make use of one of the benches to save his knees from giving out on him. He knew if Ray was aware, he would have whisked Florian away and they never would have returned. Florian hadn’t been ready to leave; there had been something almost magical about the park and its monsters.

Perhaps it was that sense of magic that had left him weak and lightheaded. He only knew that he had had a similar but muted feeling when arranging the small replicas. If he arranged them in an approximation of the park’s layout, and placed his hand in the center, he felt a tingling and weakness. Once he removed his hand it took several minutes for the feeling to fade.

In fact, while they had revisited the site with Solomon, there had been a moment when Florian’s eyes had closed and he would have fallen had Solomon not been near enough to realize something was wrong and catch his arm, Solomon made it look like they were merely leaning close to have a private conversation, but fortunately Ray had been in another section of the park. He wouldn’t have been fooled for a moment, being especially tuned to Florian’s moods.

It was curious that Ray and Solomon weren’t similarly affected, but then Florian had always been overly sensitive. It was that sensitivity that drew him so strongly to his fairy-child Eleonora. He wondered now, having experienced the real monster park, if there hadn’t been some similar effect at work in the replica on Eleonora’s family estate. Perhaps his feelings at discovering Eleanor had been compounded with the strange effect of the monsters, leaving the strong impression that he still carried.

He would have to find some way to overcome Ray’s aversion to the place in France to have another look. Florian had no idea what if any significance this all had but it seemed too coincidental that he’d nearly lost his life in a secret chamber under Eleonora’s version of Sacro Bosco, and now discovered that the real place held so much power over him,

The trick no would be bringing it up to Ray so that he wasn’t suspicious. Unfortunately, Ray was always suspicious thanks to a childhood full of adults with questionable motives and a best friend who had proven false in the end.

No, he would broach the idea with Solomon and have him approach Ray. To Florian’s frustration, Ray often considered Florian’s requests outlandish but found them perfectly reasonable when Solomon asked.

No matter, Florian reminded himself. As long as he got to do what he wanted it didn’t matter how it was accomplished.

Setting the lid down on the glass box where the miniature Sacro Bosco was laid out, Florian carried the box to a side table. He made a few more small adjustments before going to have a word with Solomon.

+++++

Nora sighed deeply and set aside the journal she’d been reading. Florian’s entries were often filled with tidbits that hinted at the activities of Ray’s household. The most interesting entries were those that dealt matter-of-factly with the times that Florian had been kidnapped or nearly come to harm because of Ray’s one-time friend Azura.

Florian hadn’t been in Ray’s household long when Ray received an invitation to travel to Morocco and assist Azura in translating an ancient riddle. It was there that Ray discovered that his old friend was the leader of the notorious Black Hand crime syndicate. Regardless of Azura’s feelings for Ray, or perhaps because of them, Florian become a pawn.

It was implied that Florian had witnessed something he shouldn’t have seen and in retaliation for that and for Ray’s obvious affection for the man, Azura held him captive, forced him to partake of opium and then repeatedly abused him. Physically and mentally wounded and suffering the effects of opium withdrawal, Azura sent Florian out into the crowded city and then sent an assassin after him to make his murder appear like a robbery gone wrong. Fortunately, an old acquaintance of Ray’s intervened and took the injured Florian in, tending him while he tried to recover. The man hadn’t realized there was more than drug use involved and so had done nothing else to assist. In fact, Florian had been told he deserved that had happened to him and in his addled state, had taken that message to heart. That pronouncement haunted him for years, as did the abuse he'd suffered at Azura’s hands.

Nora had made small marks on each of those entries, reading them together to form a narrative that had been otherwise hidden. It was never talked about – not Ray and Florian’s relationship, certainly not the addition of Solomon into the equation - but if the clues were followed from these entries, the story became a powerful tale of love and recovery against all odds at a time when discovery could have meant the loss of everything, including their lives.

Thank goodness for changing times, she told herself as she remembered her own lost loves and then moved on to thoughts of Kurt and Adam. They were a sweet couple, supportive and nurturing of each other. Oh, but that Smythe boy. He would add something they didn’t even know they were missing – a bit of spice, a degree of challenge that would make them all stronger. Nora wondered if they could see it yet or if she would have to press a little harder before they understood.

No matter, she’d have time while they were traveling together. Nora hoped she would have enough energy to make the trip without being a drag on them or distracting them from the task she’d set.

She needed to do this, for all of them. It was the best way she could honor her family – by giving their memories a future, while giving Kurt and Adam a future of financial security and perhaps something even rarer and more precious. She knew that her mother and father, Laila and Michel, and Florian, Ray and Solomon would all approve.

Her final closing act, designed to bring down the house. Her first and only one without an encore.

+++++


	8. Chapter 8

The Rubin proved enjoyable but it hadn’t provided the answers they’d expected. Instead, the items they’d needed to see had been replaced by a small card directing museum visitors to the New York Public Library where they were on temporary loan for a week of lectures tied to the museum’s exhibit. Sebastian wanted to leave immediately but Kurt and Adam insisted on touring the rest of the museum. They compromised by purchasing an exhibit guide that included high resolution photos of the missing items.

After a light lunch in the museum cafe, they started for the main branch of the library.

“I thought this would be easy,” Sebastian complained as they struggled along crowded sidewalks, often having to travel single file rather than side by side. “It’s turning out to be a pain in the ass.”

“Why?” Adam teased. “It’s not like they consulted anyone to determine what would be most inconvenient for Sebastian Smythe this week. ‘I know, let’s move these particular artifacts off site and build a series of lectures around them’.”

“Maybe we should attend one of the lectures,” Kurt suggested. “It might provide useful information. After all, we still don’t really know what it is about Sacro Bosco that’s important: is it that it served as inspiration for the park on Eleonora’s estate or is there something about the actual place?”

“I’m’ not sure we’d get the answer to that from the lecture, but it might be worth hearing.” Sebastian checked the lecture schedule on his phone. “I’m free Thursday evening at eight session. Anyone else?

“I have to work, Adam said, “but Kurt, aren’t you off that night?”

“I am,” Kurt concurred. “Alright Sebastian, we could meet at that pizza place.” He pointed to a tiny, crowded restaurant. “They’re doing a good business so the pizza must be edible.”

“Right. Meet at six-thirty?“ Sebastian suggested. They had reached the library by then so Sebastian bounded up the steps in the lead with the other men following, He held the door for them and then let Kurt lead the way to the exhibit space set up to the side of the circulation desk. Gathering around it, they studied the six fist-sized clay replicas of Sacro Bosco. The accompanying card indicated that the set had once contained replicas of every major carving in the park. Over time some had been lost or broken, but the ones remaining were in relatively good shape and what they represented was unmistakable. Still after seeing so many photographs of the park, it was strange to see the tiny versions lined up out of order in relation to each other. It had a rather unsettling effect and Kurt found himself taking an involuntary step backwards away from it, frowning.

“Are you alright?” Adam asked in a low voice.

“Yes. Just a sudden headache,” Kurt explained. He turned his attention to the other items in the case, avoiding the replicas. Adam touched his arm lightly then took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Sebastian leaned in closer to study the miniatures, barely aware of Kurt’s distress. It was only after he’d stepped back that he regarded Kurt with concern and offered to treat them all to an early dinner.

Sitting down in the relative calm of one of Sebastian’s favorite cafes, he asked Kurt what he’d thought of the figures. Kurt had been tempted to deflect but finally confessed that they’d made them feel uneasy. Sebastian merely nodded and asked Adam who said that he thought they were a bit odd but hadn’t reacted to them like Kurt had. Only then did Sebastian admit that he’d felt out of sorts looking at them too.

The three of them fell into silence, concentrating on their meal. It was only when most of the food was consumed and they were lingering over their beverages that Kurt asked what they thought such a reaction might mean.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said, “but I think we need to do some research before we see the real thing. Is there any documentation of people having a reaction to the park? Even if there is, why would there be any kind of reaction with the models?” He smirked and added, “We need to be prepared in case we get over there and someone faints.”

“I wasn’t going to faint,” Kurt objected. “I just felt lightheaded for a moment and then I got a headache, it’s probably not even related.”

“Then why did Adam and I react too? If it was just one of us, we could ignore it, but all three isn’t a coincidence,” Sebastian leaned forward, drawing them closer with his intensity. “It’s a warning.”

Kurt and Adam exchanged worried glances, then turned back to Sebastian, serious.

“Alright,” Adam asked, “what do you suggest that we do?”

+++++

Ray woke, instantly alert. A quick look told him that Solomon was still asleep on Ray’s far left but that the middle spot usually reserved for Florian was empty and – he ran his hand over the pillow – cool – so that meant Florian had been up for a while. He wasn’t the best of sleepers, but he’d been restless for the last few days, even more so since returning from Sacro Bosco. What was it about that place that held such fascination for the man?

Unwilling to disturb Solomon, Ray slid out of bed carefully. He put on a robe and went in search of his errant lover. It wasn’t much of a surprise to find him on the balcony sipping a cup of strong black coffee. There were faint circles under his eyes, but his smile was as warm and welcoming as usual.

“Care to join me?” Florian asked, indicating the coffee pot. There were two empty cups waiting on the tray along with a little pot of cream and the sugar bowl. Ray poured the fragrant beverage, taking a moment to inhale the aroma before taking a sip. Like Florian, on early mornings Ray preferred his coffee black. Only later would either of them take cream or sugar. Solomon drank his coffee light and sweet whenever he could get it that way.

“I asked Marco to serve breakfast here.” Florian commented, his eyes focused on something in the distance that Ray couldn’t discern. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“That’s fine,” Ray assured him, taking the seat next to Florian and moving it closer. He rested a hand on Florian’s leg feeling the chill of the early morning only now warming as the sun rose. “How long have you been out here?”

“A while. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to disturb you or Solomon. You need your rest.”

“As you do,” Ray scolded lightly. It was Florian that was prone to illness and weak spells, not Ray or Solomon.

“I’ll nap later if I need it,” Florian shrugged. “We’re not planning to go anywhere today. Unless that’s changed?”

“No. I thought we might all appreciate a few days of idleness. We could spend time in that pool you love so much.”

“We could,” Florian agreed, giving Ray a bold smile and a long, searching look that took in every inch of Ray’s lean, well sculpted body.

“Letch. And Laila thinks I corrupted you,” Ray laughed, indulging in a long look himself. Florian’s white-gold hair served as contrast for his amethyst eyes and Ray’s emerald. Solomon fit between them, less pale than Florian, sturdier than Ray with blue eyes and a watchful manner that was less impulsive than Ray’s yet bolder than Florian’s usual mildness. As a pair, Ray and Florian were striking, add Solomon and the trio drew appreciative stares whenever they were together in public.

Over the years, Solomon had gone from a man determined to prove Ray was the phantom thief Noir, to a man equally determined to safeguard that knowledge. It was Solomon that gathered local intelligence for Noir and helped misdirect local constabulary when necessary. He had a talent for both and took a certain amount of pleasure in outwitting his former colleagues in the Paris police.

His association with Ray, once a cat and mouse game, had changed with the arrival of Florian. It was Florian who first drew Solomon from playful adversary to tentative ally and it was Florian who ultimately invited Solomon closer, eventually bringing the three of them together in ways that they hadn’t anticipated, but which they couldn’t imagine living without.

Solomon filled the gap left by Laila’s marriage in far better ways than they could have anticipated or hoped for and Ray was now as protective of him as he was of Florian. Ray would never admit it out loud, but he was also grateful for Solomon as an ally in safeguarding Florian, who had a unique talent for getting himself into dangerous situations without expending the slightest effort.

Ray took another sip of coffee and leaned back, closing his eyes as the gentle breeze flowed over him, ruffling his uncombed hair. Like Florian’s it was getting longer. He was tempted to let it grow out and start tying it back as he had a few years ago when he and Florian first met. Ray knew Florian preferred it longer, because Florian liked to comb his fingers through the long strands, perhaps taking comfort in the feel of it. Florian was a tactile person, he was always touching things, taking note of their texture. Ray found this fascinating and encouraged it with some of his purchases.

At one time, Ray surrounded himself with heavy brocades and rich, dark colors, inspired by the fine homes he’d dreamed of while living on the streets of Morocco. Since Florian entered his life, those dark materials had been joined by gossamer silks and pale satins. The bedding was softer too, with a winter coverlet so ridiculously plush that Ray was almost embarrassed to own it. Oh, but the sight of Florian spread out against the pale gold fabric was enough to make Ray lose all semblance of reason.

“It’s not quite cool enough for that,” Florian teased, his eyes crinkling with humor as he easily read Ray’s thoughts. “But we do have that blanket we bought in Sweden.

“Get out of my head,” Ray growled, taking a long drink of his now cooled coffee.

“You were leering. It isn’t much of a guess to know what you were thinking about.” Florian set his cup down with a clink against the stone tabletop and leaned forward to speak just for Ray’s ears. “That may be your weakness, but you know mine is seeing you in that green robe.”

“And me?” Solomon asked, leaning down to make them aware of his presence. “I assume we’re sharing favorite views that have nothing to do with the landscape.” He smiled, catlike, and poured himself coffee, adding plenty of cream and sugar.

“You’re the dark blue,” Florian told him with a smile wicked enough to make Ray choke on his coffee. “You should know that already.”

“Yes, I think you left bite marks the last time I wore it,” Solomon took a seat and stretched out his legs. “But what does this have to do with our schedule?”

“Everything,” Ray said as if Solomon were very dim. “Florian wants to go swimming.”

“Ah. Have the servants been warned?” Solomon wondered if that poor gardener had recovered yet. Thankfully he’d only found them sunbathing. If he’d been there any earlier, it would have been a different matter entirely.

“He was well paid, and he’s much better at following schedules now. His wife nearly boxed his ears for that.” Ray smirked, “I think she was jealous to tell you the truth.”

“Hush,” Florian said, blushing. “Serena is the best cook we’ve ever had here, we don’t want to lose her.”

“You’re just worried no one else will indulge your sweet tooth like she does,” Solomon countered. “How you don’t gain weight is a complete mystery.”

“A mystery? Really?” Florian arched his eyebrow and gave them both a look of disbelief. “You can’t imagine how I work off a few shortbread cookies now and then?”

“Must be all the walking,” Ray said dryly.

“Of course it is,” Florian agreed blandly, turning to look out at the landscape again. From here you could see the hedge maze that made him fall in love with this villa when they first saw it. He and Ray had rented the place on their meandering journey home from Morocco. It was the first time Florian had visited that country but his experience left scars that still troubled him.

Riddled with guilt and heartsick over his old friend’s mistreatment of Florian, Ray had been determined to give Florian plenty of diversions and time to heal before they returned to the confines of the ever-watchful, ever judging Parisian society. They’d stayed at this villa a month and by the time they were ready to leave, Florian had recovered well enough to return to Paris.

Ray was determined to own the place that had provided such healing and had offered the owner an outrageous sum. The man had been distrustful and it had taken some clever talking on Ray’s part to convince him to sell. He’d told the man just enough to provide an understanding without giving details of the grievous injuries Florian had suffered, or the betrayal that had shaken Ray to his core.

Presenting the key to Florian had been one of the best moments of Ray’s life, even if he’d never admit such a thing.

“Have you layabouts had enough coffee to join me or do we need another pot?” Florian teased. He stood up slowly, letting the right shoulder of his robe slide down just enough to reveal a rather impressive bite mark.

“Leave it,” Ray growled, taking the pot from Florian’s hand and setting it down on the table with a sharp clink. He rose and turned Florian to the door, giving him a little push. “Bathing trunks. Now.”

Florian gave him a raised eyebrow before letting his eyes meet Solomon’s for a moment. He flashed them both a smile and strode off to the bedroom, an extra bit of sway in his walk.

Solomon watched as Ray tried very hard to look like he wasn’t following. He covered his laughter by draining his cup. There was no need to hurry, Solomon knew they wouldn’t leave him behind.

+++++

“What is this all about, really?” Sebastian asked, leaning forward in his chair to put his elbows on the table and rest his chin in his hands. He wanted to appear casual but the excitement made his skin tingle as he considered the possibilities before them.

“Nora said she had no heirs,” Adam explained, “She wants Kurt and I to have something that she considered important, but she seems more interested in telling us the stories of her parents and the people she considered aunts and uncles.”

“In some cases they were great aunts and uncles,” Kurt commented. “Nora believes she’s the last one left. It’s no wonder she wants someone to know about them.” Kurt thought about his own father and Carole and how, if he never had children, he would be the end of their family line.

“Which one was the jewel thief?” Sebastian asked. He’d taken his phone out of his pocket and opened a notes app where he was jotting down a few items.

“That would be Ray Courland,” Adam said. “He was a count.”

“And he was the one from Morocco?” Sebastian prompted. “The one who bought Florian?”

“According to Nora, Florian sold himself to Ray in order to pay off the family debts.”

“But he and Ray were a couple. At least until Solomon joined them. So that was Ray, Florian and Solomon, and none of them had children.”

“Correct,” Adam agreed. “But Florian’s cousin Eleonora did have a child that was Nora’s mother, Flora.”

“Flora married the son of Laila and Michel. Laila was Ray’s friend and Michel was Ray’s cousin.”

“Weren’t Ray and Florian cousins also?” Sebastian asked, shaking his head. He’d jotted down the names and was drawing arrows to show the relationships. The note was getting messy and confusing.

“Distant cousins,” Kurt clarified. “Most of the Parisian aristocrats were related in one way or another.”

“Must have made for interesting family reunions,” Sebastian muttered as he drew more lines on his note. “So if Nora inherited everything from all those people, it must be a considerable amount.”

“Not necessarily,” Adam corrected. “Florian sold himself to Ray because his family had no money and I can’t imagine Solomon had much either.”

“What about Florian’s 120 carat diamond?” Sebastian asked. “Don’t you think Ray would have tried to find a way to retrieve it?”

“Possibly,” Adam agreed, “if they could find a way to deactivate the trap that released deadly poison when the diamond was touched.”

“That was activated by Florian’s aunt and uncle – the ones who died when the castle collapsed - so that shouldn’t be a concern.” Sebastian pointed out.

“If they released all the gas, which is a possibility. It’s also possible that only some of the gas was released. It depends on how the trap worked,” Kurt said. “Besides, the treasure room was buried in the castle wreckage, it would have taken a great effort to move enough of the rubble to get to the chamber again, even if the poison wasn’t an issue.”

“Good point,” Sebastian agreed. “So the diamond is a slight possibility, but Nora was a very successful actress in her day. Even with the cost of Lexington Home, there must be enough money that you wouldn’t have to keep working at your terrible jobs.”

“The café’s not that bad,” Adam said, frowning. “The workers are friendly and most of the customers are nice. But” he conceded with a sigh, “It would be nice to have a little buffer in case it takes a while to land an acting job. New York isn’t exactly cheap, even if we do live in Bushwick.”

“My dad could use a break too. He makes a decent salary as a congressman but with having to maintain two households and pay my tuition, it’s a stretch.” Kurt sighed, not voicing his own fears about finding work once he graduated.

“Doesn’t that fancy Vogue.com job pay you anything?”

“It does, but some of the perqs are clothes, not cash.” Kurt shrugged, “It saves on wardrobe expenses and saves me the time of having to make things when I have so much homework to do. I thought it would be easier once I made up for what I missed by starting a semester late, but it’s worse than ever.”

“I could have told you that,” Adam teased.

“Some things I have to learn for myself, Kurt admitted, making Adam and Sebastian laugh. After a comfortable silence, Sebastian tapped his phone again.

“So when are we leaving for Italy? You should start learning some simple phrases.”

“Soon,” Kurt answered, “Nora hasn’t given us an exact date. It has to happen before the end of the month though, if we’re to have enough time to do what she wants us to do and still get back in time for the start of my senior year.”

“What about you, Sebastian? Don’t you have one more year of classes?”

“I finished the requirements for my major, but I planned on finishing a couple of minor studies and taking some electives that sounded interesting. This is my last year and I want to get the most out of it now that the pressure is off.”

“Must be nice,” Kurt said while Adam nodded.

“Don’t be too quick to jump into the real world,” he encouraged, “You’ll be doing that for a long time. If you can afford to take the extras, do it.”

“Don’t worry,” Sebastian said with a leer. “I’ll do all the extras I can handle.”

Kurt leaned over and whapped him while Adam just laughed.

“Shall we go?” Adam asked.

“Finally!” Sebastian cheered practically leaping to his feet. “I was going to grow roots if we sat there much longer.”

“No roots yet, old man,” Kurt teased, “Now get moving.”

Laughing, they headed out into the city with no deadline and only a vague idea of where to go.

+++++


	9. Chapter 9

Nora Rochefort had never been so grateful for email and texting as she was today. It had taken the better part of her morning, but while her boys were searching out the clues she’d set before them, she was busy making arrangements. By noon she had tickets, itineraries and reservations as well as a guide hired to drive them while they were in the various countries.

It had taken some doing to pull it all together and she’d pushed Penny to the limit a few times with her impatience but by the time she sat down to a late meal she was ready.

“Come in, come in,” she called when the three boys finally arrived on her doorstep. Come join me for lunch.

“We couldn’t,” Adam said for all of them, ‘We had sandwiches at the deli just down the block and you know how large those sandwiches are.”

“You’ll at least join me for cake later.” She insisted, waving for Penny to take her nearly empty plate away and clear the table, leaving only the coffee carafe and a fresh pot of tea.

“Something hot to drink, or would you prefer sofa?” she asked.

Sebastian and Kurt asked for diet cokes while Adam helped himself to a cup of hot tea.

“I’m so glad you’re here. What did you discover in this morning’s outing?”

We started at the Rubin,” Kurt said, speaking for the three of them. “The items that were supposed to be there as part of a special exhibit had been loaned to the public library for a guest lecture to be held later this week.”

“Fortunately the library wasn’t crowded,” Adam picked up the story. “We were able to get a good look at them and even took some decent photographs.” He pulled the photos up on his phone and handed it to Nora to look at along with the exhibit catalog they’d purchased at the museum.

“These are good,” she said happily, looking them over several times before returning the phone. “Did you learn anything else?”

“We checked the catalog while we were at the library,” Sebastian said, “and looked at some old magazine articles. According to what we read, there were significant changes made when Sacro Bosco was purchased in the 1950s. The couple responsible for the renovation and restoration added a number of ornamental plants and trees and did some landscaping to divide the park into the three sections. Purists who were familiar with the garden were very upset, saying that it was obscuring the message that the sculptures in their original setting were meant to convey.”

“Did you learn anything else of interest?” Nora pressed. “Anything unexpected?”

“Just a few reports of some unusual magnetic activity in the park, and a few visitors reporting a sense of disorientation that most of them passed off as a reaction to the statues.”

“I see. And do you have an opinion on any of this?” Nora took silent note of how the trio let Sebastian serve as their spokesman. He had a natural air of authority and just enough showmanship to use it to his best advantage.

“I think anytime you have a place with so much mystery surrounding it, there are likely to be people who react strongly to it. Those people probably have overactive imaginations and have read or heard so much about Sacro Bosco that, by the time they are actually standing in the park, they’ve let their imaginations run away with them. Also, because the statues are large, it requires the viewer to look upward. If there are any viewers with inner ear concerns or a history of vertigo, that’s likely to exaggerate the problem.”

“An interesting analysis, and an astute observation”: Nora said to Sebastian. “Kurt do you or Adam have anything to add?”

“I’m reserving judgement until we see the park for ourselves,” Adam answer thoughtfully. “I don’t want to have a preconceived notion of the place before we get there.”

“Agreed,” Kurt said, “although it’s hard not to think of it as sadly romantic. The Duke did build it to honor his first wife after she died.”

“Don’t go romanticizing it,” Sebastian cautioned. Those figures are pretty grotesque for a statement of love.”

“Unless it was depicting the torment the Duke felt at her loss,” Kurt countered. “That would be very romantic.”

“You have a strange idea of romance, Hummel. ‘Abandon all thought’? That’s what’s written on the Orcus.”

“What if that was his refuge?” Kurt argued. “A place where the Duke would allow himself to retreat from the world for a while, in proximity to his wife’s tomb but far enough away from it and everything else that no one would bother him. I imagine a Duke at that time would have had a lot of responsibilities.”

“It’s true,” Nora said. “A duke was somewhat like a local governor, running his lands like a small town and making sure all the people were fed and earning their keep. There were disputes to be settled and crops and livestock to be tended. The movies may make it seem like a glamourous life, but it involved a lot of hard work, especially for a man who wasn’t favored in court, like this Duke.”

“It all sounds rather sad,” Adam said. “But didn’t he remarry eventually?”

“He did, and from all accounts it was a happy match.”

“There were a few pictures of the Duke and his wives with the articles we researched,” Kurt said. They were mostly flattering, but I imagine artists made a habit of embellishing if they wanted to be paid.”

“That happened frequently,” Nora confirmed. “No one wants to pay a small fortune for a portrait that looks like their reflection in the mirror. It was the early version of Photoshop for most of them. You don’t really think all those lords and ladies were as lovely as their portraits?”

“Not all of them are lovely,” Kurt argued. “Some seem very realistic.”

“True,” Nora said, but in those cases, the artist was either being paid by someone else or had enough money or good reputation that they could afford to paint what they actually saw. At least their interpretation. It wouldn’t be at all surprising if some of those realistic portraits weren’t exaggerated in the opposite direction,” Nora laughed. “Rather like making sure one is always photographed from their good side,” she turned her head as if posing.

“You know what they say,” Adam said cheerfully, “Cameras lie, all you can hope is the lie is in your favor.”

“Or that the photographer likes you,” Sebastian added with a cheeky grin.

+++++

“May I ask you something?” Florian said quietly after approaching Ray in his study. They’d spent the day relaxing by the pool in Florian’s maze and were back inside getting ready for supper. Solomon was taking advantage of the large bathtub Ray had installed in the master bath and Ray was supposed to be using the time to catch up on correspondence. Instead he was reading a novel he’d picked up at a local bookstore.

“Yes?” he asked, distracted by his book.

“What were you doing at Sacro Bosco? I thought I saw you…” Florian trailed off uncertain because of his strong reaction to the place. “Were you hiding something there? In the sculptures?”

“Is that what you think I was doing?” Ray asked, finally marking his place and closing the book. He set it down on the desk and rose to meet Florian, gathering the man in an embrace. “Is something bothering you? You’ve seemed distracted since we left there.”

“No, it’s nothing. I just felt… I’m not sure. There’s something about the place that won’t let me go.” He shook his head impatiently. “I’m sure you think its foolishness.”

“I don’t,” Ray assured him. “You’ve reacted strongly to other places, and there always turned out to be a reason. Perhaps it’s the melancholy of it being a tomb for the Duke’s wife.”

“Possibly,” Florian said, knowing that wasn’t the reason but not wanting to worry Ray more than he already had. “I’m sorry, I’m being foolish. Perhaps it’s the restless night I had, making me see shadows where there are none.”

“You need a good supper with some of that wine we brought. It will help you sleep. And if that doesn’t work, Solomon and I will have to work harder to tire you out.”

“You do that often enough,” Florian agreed. He rested his head against Ray’s chest. “Never mind me, I’m in a strange mood today. Too much sun.”

“You are a bit pink.” Ray agreed, pressing the back of his hand to Florian’s’ forehead. “And you’re warm. Go change into your robes. No one here will care that you’re not properly dressed for dinner.”

“We’ll all change then, or I’ll feel like a fish at a dinner party.” Florian leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ray’s lips, letting his tongue explore for a moment before reluctantly letting go. “You’ll get the wine?”

“Yes, now go tell Solomon before he wastes all that time dressing, and no shoes tonight.”

“Fine,” Florian agreed lightly, hurrying off. He’d never admit it, but he loved having excuses not to wear the formal garments that were required attire in Paris. It had taken Ray a lot of effort to break Florian of that but once he’d adopted the habit, it was sometimes difficult to make him return to formalwear.

Right, Ray told himself, picking up the book again. One more chapter and then the wine.

+++++

“We leave in three days, Nora announced as soon as the waiter had taken their orders. She’d asked Kurt, Adam and Sebastian to meet her at her favorite French restaurant to discuss their travel arrangements. There were a few other details they needed to know but she was saving those for the plane ride. No need to burden them with too much information now.

“Three days,” Kurt repeated with a note of dismay in his voice. “I don’t know…”

“I took the liberty to speaking to Isabelle Wright this morning, dear. She’s fully supportive of your taking this trip. In fact, she has a rather exciting freelance assignment for you while you’re traveling. She’ll be meeting with you tomorrow during your regular shift to discuss the particulars.” Nora turned to Adam and Sebastian before they could object.

“I also spoke to your manager at the café, Adam. Your job will be waiting for you when you return. In the meantime they will hire a most competent young woman that I referred to them. She’s only available for a few weeks but she’s highly recommended so there is no concern for your position.

“Sebastian, as this is a paid tutoring position, your father had no objection to counting this as work experience in place of the internship in his law firm. I trust you aren’t too upset with arrangement?”

“No, I’d much rather tour Europe than be stuck answering phones and pretending to file,” Sebastian assured her.

Pretending to file?” Kurt teased. “If you haven’t mastered the alphabet, how will you teach us Italian?”

“Very easily,” Sebastian purred in flawless Italian, his answer clear despite Kurt’s lack of knowledge of the language.

“Excellent. Now, there’s one other matter and then we can move on to more pleasant topics. There is the minor consideration that the items we are seeking are no longer in their intended place. There has been nothing to indicate that is the case, but we have to be prepared for disappointment. I don’t want you getting your hopes up too high, we are talking about things that have been hidden for decades.”

“What are we looking for, exactly?” Kurt asked. You gave us the key which we’ve not been able to use yet. Now we’re in pursuit of a number of unspecified objects?”

“I’ve been rereading Florian’s journals. What I originally interpreted to mean a single item of great value may actually be interpreted to mean several items. It’s not clear if those items are the valuables or if they are pointers that will lead us to one or more items of great value.” Nora shook her head. “It’s just not clear, and neither is my memory I’m afraid. I’ve had Penny make copies of all the diaries and journals for you to take along. Perhaps if we all read them, we can find the most reasonable interpretation.

“So we are seeking one or more valuable items in France, on the property you inherited from your mother’s family. There is something or a set of somethings In Sacro Bosco that will lead you to these items?”

“That’s how I’ve been reading it,” Nora confessed. “It was very long ago and at the time I passed the whole thing off as one of the many stories I was told. They loved to tease me, although not Florian as much as the others. He’s the one that doted on me the most, taking me for walks in our version of the park of monsters. He was always quiet there, almost reverent, although I didn’t realize it until years later.

“So you think that Ray or someone else hid things in Sacro Bosco that will somehow reveal treasure on your estate? Why didn’t you look for it before now?”

“I was an international star in my time, although I’m sure you’ve never heard of me, even at your fancy NYADA. I had more suitors than I could count and more money than I could ever spend. My work was making fairy tales come true, I had no interesting in spending my leisure time doing the same.” She shrugged. “I thought it was nothing more than a half-remembered bedtime story until I re-read the journals.”

The server arrived with their food and there was a lull in the conversation as they enjoyed their dinners. The men were hungry at the end of a busy day and Nora indulged them by chewing slowly and insisting they taste the various items she’d ordered. Her appetite wasn’t what it had once been, even when she’d been indulging rather than watching her waistline, but it did her good to see them eat so heartily.

“There’s one piece of the story I haven’t really told you,” she confessed while they were lingering over coffee. “The man who had once been Ray’s friend, Azura. I told you that he had turned evil, running a criminal organization. But what I didn’t tell you was that he’d abused Florian in the worst possible way and exposed him to opium. While Florian was weak from repeated assaults and addled by the drugs in his system, Azura sent him out into the city alone, with an assassin on his trail.”

“By luck and good fortune, Florian was saved, but his recovery was difficult. It nearly drove Ray mad with guilt, especially when Florian attempted to kill himself by throwing himself overboard. They were Michel’s ship, you see, Ray having called in a favor to get them transport away from Morocco. Florian was practically comatose, suffering from the drugs and the horror of what had been done to him. He’d retreated into his own mind and it was only Ray, sitting with him night after night, confessing the worst of his sins and fears that finally broke through Florian’s haze.”

“Florian could be like that - selfless sometimes to the point of risking his own well-being to safeguard someone else. It was his nature, and the knowledge that Florian would risk himself on Ray’s behalf is what changed their relationship forever. Without the things that happened in Morocco they might never had gotten past their own walls to see how desperately they needed each other.”

“That’s when it happened, you see, not just Florian and Ray, but the first hint of the possibility of Solomon. It was also when Laila truly understood that Ray would never be hers as she’d so desperately wished. That realization allowed her to see the possibilities with Michel. He’d been arrogant at first, trying to one-up his cousin, but when he saw Florian so desperately ill and Ray blaming himself for it, Michel finally stopped making everything between them a competition.”

“Michel marrying Laila was the most unexpected benefit of all. She’d been with Ray too long to walk away, yet she had too much pride to remain, watching Florian live the life she wanted. In the end it was the best thing for everyone involved. Laila brought Michel humility and compassion and he gave her the unfailing love she needed. Together they traveled the world, and they took their sons along, teaching them languages, history and culture that they never would have learned in school.”

“It was that worldliness that made my mother fall in love with Peter, and they passed that love of travel to me. It’s why I became an actress, you know, to give the world back a little of what it had given to me and my family.”

“We even convinced my grandmother Eleonora to join us a few times, although she was never comfortable being away from home too long. My mother told me once that something terrible had happened there, when Eleonora was a child, and she’d nearly done something terrible herself when she was just 17 years old. It was Ray who had stopped her and Florian who had given her the compassion and care she needed along with her cousin Jacques. Between them they made sure she grew into a strong young woman who then found the love and stability she needed in her own dear Bernard. He understood her weaknesses and loved her the more for them.”

“They only had the one child, although they wanted many more. Despite their disappointment, they were never bitter, only grateful. My mother knew she was loved unconditionally, and that foundation was what she passed on to me.” Nora laughed,

“Oh, but listen to me, going on like this. What you need to know is that Ray had a villa not far from Sacro Bosco. It was a retreat for the three of them, something Ray bought to give Florian a place to heal after Morocco. It was too soon, you see, for either of them to face the demands of Paris. They were too raw. So Ray took Florian there and Florian fell in love with the place. So much so that Ray bought it for him.”

“Although Ray owned several homes, the villa was their refuge. It was terribly damaged in that war, but Ray restored it, making it better than ever. It’s where they lived until the end, spending their days in the pool Florian loved at the center of a maze. They’d spend whole days out there with a picnic basket full of food and hardly any clothing.” Nora leaned closer.

“Want to know the best part? That’s where we’ll be staying when we’re in Italy!” She laughed in pure delight at the speculative look the three men gave each other, guessing their interest wasn’t limited to picnics.

+++++


	10. Chapter 10

Nora had booked an overnight trip to Italy. She’d insisted they all travel first class and had enjoyed Kurt and Adam’s obvious delight in the small luxuries of reasonable leg room and comfortable seats. Sebastian was less excited, having traveled internationally via first class before, but even he relaxed and enjoyed himself once he stopped teasing the others.

Penny was seated beside Nora and spent the first hour of the trip glued to her paper notebook and her tablet, insisting that a paper back up of their itinerary was an absolute necessity. Nora didn’t exactly disagree, but she’d hoped to see her assistant relax while they were in a confined space and she was unable to dash off on errands.

It was Adam that drew Penny out, asking if she’d ever been to Europe before and comparing notes once he learned that she’d spent a semester in England during college. After that it was Kurt wanting to know how she’d come to work for Nora and then Adam again, asking for the outline of their trip.

Nora had intentionally left large blocks of time open for the boys to explore. She’d been fortunate in her youth to be surrounded by people who were well travelled and understood the importance of exposing young children to different cultures. Nora knew that Adam had traveled a little on school trips and with friends and family before moving to New York to attend NYADA, but Kurt had never been outside the United States and she wanted this trip to be memorable.

If she was honest with herself, Nora was looking forward to rediscovering some of her places alongside someone who was experiencing them for the first time. She was a little jealous of the others for that experience. It had been so long ago for her that she’d mostly forgotten the thrill of stepping on foreign soil and the giddy delight of being embraced by something so new.

“Did I ever tell you boys about my first trip to the villa?” Nora asked while they waited for their dinner to be served. “I was four and mother and father were on a trip for father’s work so Grandmother brought me to see Ray and Florian. Solomon was involved in a project so I didn’t see much of him. Ray had been injured in a fall. I didn’t understand it at the time, but that was the beginning of the end for Noir. They had more than enough money and most of their valuables were transportable. When it became clear that war was at hand, they emptied their bank accounts and left Europe for Morocco.”

“Florian had developed a love of archaeology by then and had become something of a scholar. Ray teased him mercilessly about that. Because of his family’s financial difficulties, Florian had irregular schooling growing up while Ray started out in much rougher circumstances and graduated from the Sorbonne with top honors.”

“Oh the battles they had, well into their old age, always arguing about something, but never with bitterness or resentment. They truly loved each other, just as they loved Solomon. It wasn’t until much later that I came to understand that he wasn’t just their loyal bodyguard, he was part of their relationship too, offering his own opinions into the mix and as often as not, setting the battles off in another direction.”

“They wrote papers and books you know. Under a pseudonym because they’d never fully chased away the shadow of Azura over their lives, but they were happy until the end from what I can tell.” Nora chuckled and shook her head. “Listen to me rambling. I was telling you about the villa.”

“While I was there, Solomon accompanied me whenever I left the property. Ray was around, but he had little to say to me and often looked at me as if I were a rare sort of insect. Florian on the other hand, was the best of companions, taking me on adventures on the villa’s grounds. He’d plant treasures for us to find, and take me to the best patches to play in the dirt. We walked every step of the maze, even the wrong turns, and Florian never once complained for hurried me on. It was like having an indulgent big brother.”

“Ray wouldn’t admit it, but he’d had a play area built for me with a sandbox big enough for Florian to lie down in. I was outdoors so much that my skin tanned almost as dark as Ray’s and mother was horrified when she and father came to get me. Eleonora found the whole thing riotously funny and immediately took me to a studio to be photographed.”

“Oh it was awful when I got home with mother slathering me with creams so I wouldn’t stay tan. I remember Ray giving her an earful for that and Florian calmly pointing out that if he hadn’t managed a permanent tan in all his years in Morocco a summer in Italy was hardly going to ruin me.”

“It was a few years later that my family moved to America. Ray, Florian and Solomon had already gone to Morocco and Ray had been writing regularly, urging us to liquidate as many valuables as possible and leave before we were overrun.”

“Thank heavens for Ray and Solomon. They came to help us, leaving Florian with Laila and her family in Morocco. They were too old to fight, you see, although they clearly wanted to contribute in some way. It’s possible that they did. There are hints in Florian’s diary, but the entries are scant for those years.”

“I do know that their academic output increased, but that could have simply been polishing work they’d been doing for years. It provided them a reason to stay well away until after the war.”

“As hard as it must have been for them to stay away for so long, it was terrible when they came home and saw the damage done. The shock of it sent Florian into a deep depression and it took Ray and Solomon to bring him back. They set him to rebuilding their beloved villa while Ray traveled often to Paris to oversee the repairs to their home there. What had once been Florian’s family home was long gone, lost to fire and then the land sold to an upstart merchant looking to gain credibility. The sight of what was built where the fine old Rochefort estate once stood made Florian ill. Eventually Ray sold his place in Paris and they retired to Italy, traveling occasionally to Morocco and a few times to visit us in the states.”

“Something was different after that, as if cutting the ties with Paris had released Florian from chains he never knew he was wearing. He was freer, as were Ray and Solomon. From what I understand, they were regular hellions, tearing up the grounds in all manner of vehicles and making regular visits to town for meals and to visit the bookshop there.”

“They all loved books, Ray especially, as you’ll see when we get to the villa. Many were lost or damaged while they were away during the war, but they saved those most precious to them and hid many others. Ray worked for years to restore his library to its former glory.”

“Did they ever go back to Sacro Bosco?” Adam asked.

“They did until it was discovered by an American artist. The place was overrun after that, and a couple bought the garden and started renovations. I believe Florian went once or twice, but he swore that it wasn’t the same; the changes they’d made had altered the character of the park and he had lost his connection to it.”

“What makes you think the park is important, other than it inspired your great grandfather to build a copy?” Adam asked.

“In my family’s version, there are secret chambers beneath the park. I’ve always wondered if the sculptures in the original park held a similar secret. I never learned the whole story, I’ve only gleaned pieces of it from family diaries, but terrible things happened in those chambers, especially the one my grandmother called Eden. My great-grandmother died there, and my grandmother held captive; she was only a child. Years later, Eleonora briefly held Florian captive there too. It would have ended tragically for both of them if Ray hadn’t intervened.”

Nora shook her head as if shaking away the bad thoughts. “All I know is that no one goes to the time, effort and expense to build an underground chamber without a reason. I just don’t know if the reason had anything to do with Sacro Bosco.” She gave them a weak smile. “I’ll feel better once we see the chambers for ourselves.”

“Do you think there’s still something hidden under the monsters on your family estate?” Kurt asked.

“I know there is,” Nora said as she reached for her tablet. “And I’ll show you why.” She opened a file and handed the tablet to Kurt. Adam and Sebastian leaned over to see. “I had Penny scan all of the letters, diaries and other personal materials from everyone in the family with some connection to Sacro Bosco or my estate. Penny sent you these along with your itineraries and other materials.” Nora closed her tablet decisively, “I believe they are about to serve dinner. We should put this away and just enjoy the flight. You can read later if you want, but I also hope you will get as much sleep as you can. We’re going to be busy once we land.”

+++++

Florian was curled up on the divan with a book held loosely in his hand and his head turned toward the window and the late afternoon sun. It was one of those rare days when he was alone while Ray and Solomon were out running errands. He could be writing the adventure stories he penned for his own amusement or he could be getting ahead on the many chores involved in running a household, instead he was woolgathering.

The box containing the Sacro Bosco replicas was on the table in front of him, one of the figures, on its side, broken. The small gold key that had been concealed inside the now-damaged piece was carefully placed beside it, the metal still warm from Florian’s hand.

He intended to examine the piece but when he lifted it closer to the light, it slipped through his fingers. Florian would try to repair the damaged figurine, and he show Ray and Solomon the key when they returned, but first he needed to think.

He was trying to remember something he’d seen when they’d attended Eleonora’s wedding. There had been time during all the festivities when Ray and Florian had slipped away to explore the monster park. It was smaller than the original but the major figures were there, including the turtle, whose small figurine had concealed the key. Florian had seen the chambers hidden under those monsters. Could there be something hidden in Sacro Bosco, just waiting for discovery? If so, why hadn’t it been discovered already? Florian tilted his head back and sighed. What had Ray been doing when they visited the park? Had he been adding another secret for the monsters to safeguard? If so, why?

Florian sighed again. Sacro Bosco had such a strong hold on him; he wasn’t sure how he felt about prowling among its fearsome creatures searching for other people’s secrets. As far as he was concerned, there were already too many secrets in his life.

He shook off his head. Perhaps the figurines and the key had nothing to do with Sacro Bosco after all. Hiding the key in the turtle could simply have had an entirely different meaning, a private message shared between creator and recipient.

Still, Florian knew what Ray and Solomon would do – they’d examine the other figurines for keys or other clues, and that was what Florian knew he should do. Now, before they came home and decided to smash the poor things to dust. He didn’t want to lose his tiny monsters.

So, how to… ah! Florian hurried to his office in and returned with a silver letter opener and a magnifying glass. Holding the opener close to the pointed end, he prodded the Orcus figure first, deciding that was the one most likely to hold a secret. Unless that was too obvious….

“No, don’t second guess yourself,” he said firmly. “Just look.” With the magnifying glass he thoroughly examined the mini Orcus, including the tiny blob representing the table in the real sculpture. There was nothing obvious but the figure did show some small scratches and other signs of wear.

Using the letter opener, Florian gently prodded the figure noting that it was heavy for its size, but consistent when compared to the other figures in the set. Florian used the letter opener’s point to directly press on the small table. He nearly dropped he figure when there was a soft click and something shifted in the bottom of the figurine.

Cupping it on one hand, he turned the Orcus over and opened his hand to examine the opening that revealed a pair of red gems. With a gasp of understanding he turned the figure over again and placed the gems into the round eyeholes of the Orcus. He grimaced at the figures transformation to a red-eyed demon.

Could that mean the full-sized stature was to have red eyes too?

The thrill of excitement made Florian set the Orcus aside for the next figurine – this one the Colossus. It took more effort to find the trigger but in the end he was rewarded with a tiny golden helmet

For the elephant there was a mesh of silver chains that fit over the elephant’s back, and for the Venus, a diadem of gold and blue.

Each tiny discovery was precious and beautiful, but it did nothing to help Florian understand the purpose of the key, or why each of these things was so skillfully hidden. Surely, if someone had known, they never would have been sold so cheaply.

They needed to return to that shop and ask if there had been anything else with the figures.

Vibrating with excitement, Florian practically tackled Ray and Solomon at the door, flinging himself at them and talking too fast for them to follow.

“Calm down,” Ray finally said when he’d managed to get himself and Solomon through the door and shut it behind them. “Come, sit and tell us what you has so wound up.”

“Look,” Florian said, letting his discoveries speak for themselves. “It was an accident. I never would have found the secrets otherwise.”

“But you knew there was something wrong,” Solomon commented, thinking of the reaction Florian had had to the park and to the miniatures. “On some level you must have realized there was something hidden.”

“What if there are objects hidden in the real statues, just like with the miniatures?”

“They’ve been examined and studied for years,” Ray hated to be the voice of reason when Florian was so excited, but he couldn’t imagine Sacro Bosco containing secret compartments without at least one being discovered.

“But what if the items are somewhere else and the figures are just pointers to it? Perhaps what they conceal is only hidden because people don’t realize what they’re looking at? That could explain Florian’s sense of disorientation – he’s always been sensitive to certain kinds of places.” Solomon took Florian’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“True,” Ray agreed, thinking hard. “We need to go back to the park and to that shop as soon as possible. We’ll leave after breakfast tomorrow. The shop should be open by then.” Ray finally let the excitement win him over. There was nothing he liked better than a treasure hunt. .

+++++

“Did Florian draw these sketches?” Adam asked, holding the tablet out for Nora to see. She nodded, not wanting to speak and risk waking Penny. Kurt had fallen asleep first, despite his usual problems with sleeping and Sebastian had nodded off soon after. Adam had tried, but finally gave up in favor of reading some of the scanned materials. Nora seemed as if she were planning to stay awake for the entire trip.

“He was talented,” Adam said, scanning forward a few pages, then back. There were markings near the drawings without any matching information in the text and he wondered if there was some significance to them.

He scanned forward more, covering the period of several years, noting that the Sacro Bosco symbols kept reappearing then going absent for months only to reappear again. Perhaps they’d visited often, living so close, and he’d make sketches every time they went there. Somehow that didn’t seem to be the answer, but there was nothing else that came to Adam’s mind at the moment.

“Solomon kept notes too,” Nora whispered. Adam smiled in thanks and jumped to the index of documents. Solomon had quite a list, but there were only two journals from the appropriate time period.

Adam forwarded quickly through most of the first journal and was starting to drift when something in the lower corner of one page caught his attention.

Was that? Yes, it was. The sketch was crude compared to Florian’s but there were more notes around it. Half of them were abbreviations that made no sense. Adam wondered what he’d find if he compared them side by side.

“Get some rest,” Nora whispered, motioning for Adam to put the tablet away. He gave her a smile and did what she suggested, knowing that anything he discovered now would more likely be a product of his sleep-deprived brain than an actual discovery.

Tomorrow they’d be in Italy. That was time enough to find whatever clues might be there waiting for them.

++++++


	11. Chapter 11

“I do remember you,” The shopkeeper assured Ray as Florian and Solomon examined the shop’s offerings. “I believe there were a few other things that I bought at the same time as the miniature monsters. Is there something in particular you’re looking for?”

“Anything about the park, the town, or the Duke who built it. I’ve become fascinated by the mystery of it.” Ray gave the woman his most charming smile, ignoring the look of amusement on Solomon’s face.

“If it is a mystery,” the woman laughed. “There isn’t a week goes by we don’t get someone in here wanting to know the secret of the place, as if I know any more than the rest of them. All those big ugly carvings. Still, it does help sales now and again and I’m not one to think that’s a bad thing. Pity that old place is getting the worse for wear. I hear they might even close some of it off, try to keep people from climbing on those monsters. I suppose they’re afraid someone’s going to get hurt by falling off or having monster bits drop off.”

“Do people climb them?” Florian asked, vaguely worried at the very idea. He hoped they wouldn’t have to do something so foolish to find the secrets they sought. Until now he’d only been worried about someone catching the three of them poking and prodding at the statues.

“Some do, but I suspect they’re the type to go climbing anything that holds still long enough. All those ropes and gloves and such. It’s not a mountain for goodness sake.”

“The original artisans probably had to use ropes and scaffolding to carve the sculptures,” Solomon said, drawing the shopkeeper’s attention so Ray could inspect the goods in the counter more closely. “Imagine hanging off the side of a rock like that one with the big eyes and open mouth.”

“I don’t even like to think about it!” the woman exclaimed. “To have that thing staring at you while you worked. It must have been like having the devil staring into your soul. “Reminds me of those pictures we had of the place. I had to stuff the whole lot under something more pleasant so it wasn’t…” She trailed off seeing Solomon’s excitement and finally realized what she’d said.

“The pictures, of course! I got them and a few odds and bobs all from the same fellow. Practically demanded I take them, he did, and me a respectable shopkeeper like I am. Some of them were practically indecent.”

As she spoke she bustled over to a picture propped up against the back wall. There was a thin box behind it and she opened it, checking the contents before handing it to Solomon. Ray and Florian joined him at the counter as he lifted pictures, maps and sketches one after one until the entire counter top was covered in overlapping images.

“Was there anything else?” Florian asked, still looking around. His eyes fell on a small box close to where the box of photos had been. “That box perhaps?”

“This?” the shopkeeper asked. It’s a music box, I imagine, but there’s no key. I’ve been hanging on to it intending to have the clockmaker try some of his spare keys. He’s likely to have something that would fit.”

“Are you sure it’s a music box?” Florian turning the box over, frowning at the weight of it, with the left side noticeably heavier than the right. It was dark blue with gold-colored fittings. There was no writing or other markings to indicate what it might be. There was also no wind-up key, nor was there a place for one.

“Did the gentleman sell you anything else?” Ray asked, looking around as Florian had done. The woman shook her head but Ray persisted, “Was it all in a bag or a box?

“Now that you mention it, it was in a bag, one of those leather things like a doctor carries, but without all the little jars and such. He told me to keep it along with the rest. I think I put it in the back somewhere.”

“When did this man bring you all these things?” Florian asked, wondering what he might have been like – if he was old or young.

“Just a few weeks before you first came to my shop, it was. He was elderly and rather frail, but he refused my offer of tea and seemed to want to get away in a hurry. Told me to take the whole lot for a price and be quick about it, so I did. Kindhearted, that’s my weakness. Turned out most of the stuff wasn’t worth a thing, old newspapers and such. I stuffed the whole lot back in that case, thinking to take them home to use in the fireplace, but it got set off in a corner and I kept forgetting it.”

“Let me go see…” She trailed off as she walked into the back. There were a number of clanks and bangs and an ominous crashing sound that made them all flinch but finally she returned with an ancient leather bag in tow, overflowing with bits of paper.

“I added a few things, meaning as I was to take it home for fire starter. Easy enough to tell by the age I suppose. But what would gentlemen like you be wanting with all of this?”

“We collect oddities,” Florian said, stepping forward to take the bag. “We do some writing for our leisure and we use things like this case and those pictures to give us ideas. You just might find all this in a book someday. We wouldn’t use your name of course,” he added quickly.

“No, no. That’s a fine thing, writing. Use my name if you’d like, but only if you’re saying good things. I don’t fancy myself a villain, no matter what the husband might think some days.” She set off in a flurry of motion, pulling odd bits from various drawers. “Let me just toss in an extra thing or two that’ll be of more use to you than me. We’ll bring the whole tidy lot up to a price we can agree on.”

Another twenty minutes of talking and the deal was done. The men left, content, carrying boxes and bags. The delighted shopkeeper, having been paid more than she expected for things she thought she’d never sell, was more convinced than ever that people who wrote books weren’t quite like regular folk.

+++++

The villa had been lavishly furnished with deep, rich brocades and lighter than air silks, all of which wore the unmistakable feel of age with an undertone of neglect. There was no dirt or grime, but the air inside felt heavy and still with abandonment.

Undaunted, Nora threw open windows and unlatched French doors to allow the crisp air in. It was just after eleven in the morning and they were all buzzing with a combination of excitement and travel fatigue that left them in need of a rest but too wound up to take one.

“A tour,” Nina commanded, gesturing grandly around the parlor where they now stood. It was on the ground floor with two sets of French doors leading out onto a large patio with a view of the gardens and the maze beyond.

“I’ll show you the rooms where you’ll be sleeping. Kurt and Adam, I put you upstairs in the same room, with Sebastian next door in the same suite. It’s the one Ray, Florian and Solomon used. Penny and I will share the suite on this floor – saves my old body some steps.”

“I’ve asked Sofia to bring us lunch and dinner today. We’ll decide about the next few days later, once we’ve had the chance to get acquainted with the old place and make plans. I also had Tony prepare the pool. It’s in the center of the maze, but it’s not difficult to get to. I hope you all brought your swimsuits?”

“How large is the property Adam asked, looking out the doors at the gardens and the orchards beyond.”

“As far as you can see. There are greenhouses, the orchard there, the vegetable gardens. On good years, the place almost pays for itself between the crops and the rents from the tenant cottages. She pointed to some roofs barely visible through the trees. “I sometimes rent the grounds for parties, but not the house.” She patted the doorframe fondly. “This was their sanctuary, and I won’t violate that by letting curiosity seekers troop through the place.”

“You could give private tours,” Adam suggested.

“Just of the common spaces and the guest rooms,” Sebastian added, but Kurt shook his head. “It would still be an intrusion.”

“Yes, well, enough of that for now.” Nora patted Adam’s arm distractedly. She seemed alert, but her face was pinched and Penny took that as a sign to take Nora’s arm and start walking.

“Unpack. Explore.” Nora encouraged them. “Meet us in the kitchen for lunch at one.” Nora headed to her bedroom and the three men went upstairs to unpack as she’d suggested.

“Imagine what it must have been like.” Adam said as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the items on the night stand. “Always having to hide. Never quite trusting people. It’s bad enough now, but a hundred years ago…”

“They had friends,” Kurt reminded him. “And they had each other.” He sat beside Adam, his eyes were focused at something in the distance. “I wonder what it was like, having two lovers.”

“Much the same as having one, I expect,” Adam said, “More love, more frustration,” He leaned in and bumped Kurt’s shoulder, giving him a grin. “Some people are lucky enough to find more than one person to love. If that ever happened to us, it would be a gift.”

“Have you ever thought about it? Finding a third?” Kurt asked. He was barely breathing as he watched Adam search for the words to reply.

“I won’t say I was actively looking for the opportunity, but yes, I have thought about it in the abstract.” He touched Kurt’s face gently. “You know I love you. I can’t imagine that ever changing. Having another person with us, someone else we love and trust as much as we love and trust each other? That’s a powerful thought.” He caressed Kurt’s face. “I guess I’m saying that I wouldn’t actively seek someone else, but if we found someone that we both cared for, someone that loved us as passionately as we love each other? Why would I turn that away just because we live in a society that wants to put limits on love?”

“I’ve thought about it too,” Kurt confessed. He was about to say more when a sharp knock interrupted them.

“Aren’t you unpacked yet?” Sebastian demanded, frowning at the sight of them sitting so close together. “I didn’t interrupt did I?” He asked with a leer.

“Just talking,” Kurt told him with an eye roll so dramatic it looked like it hurt. “We’re almost done.” He checked his watch. “We have two hours until lunch. Anyone interested in finding that pool?”

“Oh that’s easy,” Sebastian insisted, grabbing Kurt and Adam’s hands and dragging them out onto their balcony. From here you could see the entire maze with several large trees in the center and glimpses of clear blue water.

“The maze works in pairs,” he showed them, sketching out the path they would need to take. “See? Two rights, two lefts, a right, a left and so on until you reach the center. It’s easy once you know the pattern.”

“Sounds simple enough while we’re here looking at it from a distance. Shall we get ready and give the real thing a try?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” Kurt and Sebastian cheered.

“I’ll change and meet you downstairs in five,” Sebastian said. “If you’re late, I’m leaving without you.”

They made it downstairs in four.

++++++

“Check the newspapers,” Ray instructed. “Look for death notices, particularly anyone found in or near the Sacro Bosco. “If I’m right, our elderly gentleman left a secret behind intending for someone to discover it.”

“Do you think he really managed it?” Solomon asked, frowning in consideration.

“He must have. Why else go to all this trouble? The figures were a funeral tribute, but he left them as incentive for someone to find the person he loved.”

“What do you mean? Florian asked, looking between the two men in concern. What do the figures have to do with a mysterious death in the park?”

“It’s well known that Sacro Bosco was built as a tomb for the Duke Orisini’s first wife, Giulia Farnese. Although no one is sure of the meaning of the sculptures, it has been speculated that they represent the Dukes extreme grief at losing his first love.” Ray explained.

“Imagine someone else who was deeply in love losing their beloved,” Solomon took up the conversation, sitting beside Florian and taking his hands in his own. “Imagine their grief was as intense as the Duke’s. But this was not an extremely wealthy man. He’s comfortable, but has no means of expressing himself like the Duke did, so he borrowed Sacro Bosco for his own, secretly burying his love somewhere on the grounds. He’s old now, and his health is failing. The Duke marked Giulia’s tomb but this man needed a way of making sure his own love was remembered. What does he do? He creates a tribute and leaves it in the shop where someone is sure to find it.”

“Something goes wrong and the shopkeeper misunderstands, or the man was feeble and wasn’t able to make his wishes clear. Either way, the man knew he wouldn’t be alive to face punishment, or worse, the removal of his love. Instead, he left a mystery that in its own way, would win recognition for his love.”

“Do you really think he’s dead?” Florian asked, eyes misty. “We need to find out.”

“We’re going to,” Solomon assured him. “If he knew it was his time, he would have wanted to be close to his lost love. The papers will tell us if a body was found in or near Sacro Bosco.”

“But they already did,” Florian objected. “A few weeks ago. Don’t you remember? They thought it was a heart attack brought on by a piece of fallen sculpture.”

“The vase. Of course,” Solomon frowned, thinking hard. “You don’t think….?”

“If his lover was cremated, it would have been easier to bury the urn and it might explain why he didn’t bury the riches too, but used them to adorn the replicas.

“You think the lover’s ashes were in the vase and the man… what, tried to climb inside to join her?” Florian was horrified. What a terrible way to die.”

“Not if that’s what he wanted,” Ray countered. “Do you still have that paper?”

“I think so. I’ve been saving the crossword puzzles for you.” Florian dug through a pile of papers on the shelf in his office and returned carrying the correct page. Ray took it and read the small article before passing it to Solomon. There was a picture of the fallen vase, but no picture of the dead man.

“It has to be him,” Ray insisted. “It’s too much of a coincidence otherwise.”

“That still doesn’t tell us anything about the key or why he went to such lengths to make these valuable items and then hide them. There has to be more to the story, we just haven’t discovered the secret yet.” Solomon said, crossing his arms

“We’re not going to get anywhere near that vase. It was blocked off, remember?” Ray said with a glint in his eye that made both Florian and Solomon wary, especially Florian who had been on the wrong end of more than one of Ray’s schemes.

“I do,” Solomon agreed, but maybe we don’t have to get into the vase itself. We haven’t examined all those papers yet,” he reminded them. He gestured to the overfilled case that they’d only half unpacked the previous evening.

“Well, we’d better get to work,” Ray said, making Florian groan. Ray on a mission was single-minded, focused and very particular. So much for stealing away for a swim.

+++++


	12. Chapter 12

The pool was too small for laps, but it was just right for relaxing. Kurt was very thankful that he’d brought plenty of sunscreen. Sebastian had mocked him at first but eventually accepted Kurt’s offer to put lotion on his back. He liked to tease, but he had no intention of spending his first week in Italy suffering from sunburn.

“Done,” Kurt said giving Sebastian’s back an extra stroke before pushing him gently forward. Adam had put the lotion on Kurt first, then Kurt had returned the favor. With Sebastian properly protected from the sun, they were eager to test out the sparkling blue water.

There were no steps, but the one end was shallow and gradually sloped downward to the full two meter depth. Tiles of various shades of blue and green were arranged in an abstract pattern at the bottom of the pool that reflected up through the clear water and onto the men’s pale skin.

Adam lay back, floating along with the gentle ripples while Kurt rested against the side and Sebastian kicked his legs and waved his arms in languid motion.

They had nothing to say for a while, just letting the water soothe away the travel aches.

Eventually Sebastian climbed out and went exploring. The pool was sheltered by three trees, all casting shade over the water and protecting them from the worst of the sun and from prying, curious eyes. Although the pool was rectangular, the clearing was square with three lounge chairs arranged side by side with small tables between them. The ground was covered in grooved tiles to help prevent slipping and there was a chest-high wall of matching tile lining the hedges. Around the trees were benches

It would have been a large enough space to entertain a few close friends, but not enough for a crowd, which was probably a plus for the men who had once lived here.

Kurt immediately fell in love with the space - with the whole villa actually - and couldn’t help imagining how he’d redecorate and the changes he’d make.

“The first thing to go would be the drapes,” Sebastian said, finally finished with his exploring and dropped down onto one of the lounges. “The ones in my bedroom are hideous.”

“They aren’t hideous, just old-fashioned” Kurt argued. “What do you think, Adam?”

“They are dark,” Adam said cautiously. In truth, he hadn’t thought much about the drapes. He’d been more interested in the pillowy softness of the bed and how it would feel to lie down on it and take a nap. He’d never liked international flights and always felt out of sorts afterwards.

“They probably needed the dark drapes. Noir worked nights so Ray probably slept during the day.

“Good point, and at least they’re not bright florals.” The drapes were dark blue with gold trim and tassels. The look was classic, but added a heaviness to the room that none of them liked.

“Some of the furnishings have a Moorish influence.” Kurt mentioned. “And there are other pieces that look oriental.”

“Wasn’t Japonism in fashion for a while in the 1800’s? It’s possible that Ray bought the place already furnished and added a few of his own touches over time. That would explain why there’s such a mixture of styles and pieces,” Adam asked.

“I wonder how much influence Florian had in it all, or Solomon? I don’t get the sense that any of them were very fond of interior decorating.” Sebastian’s expression made it clear that he wasn’t fond of it either.

“Nora said they didn’t entertain much beyond close friends so it wasn’t a matter of having the latest styles to impress their peers,” Adam commented. He leaned over and tapped Kurt’s nose just to see him scrunch it.

“I wonder,” Sebastian mused, “something Nora said a few days ago. I know that Noir was a successful jewel thief but I get the impression that he was a bit of a Robin Hood. He didn’t give everything away, but it seems as if he gave a lot to charity.”

“That sounds right, I think I remember hearing that too.” Adam had a rather interesting mental image of Ray Courland as a dashing young man with long black hair pulled back with a leather tie, and his companions, the slightly older but youthful Florian, pale, and blond with an air of innocence about him, and Solomon, the oldest of the three, weathered and watchful under his closed cropped brown hair. They would have made a handsome trio.

“We should ask Nora if there are any pictures of them here at the villa.” Adam almost hoped they didn’t find any, at least not yet. He was enjoying the chance to let his imagination run wild.

The question set off a discussion and they quickly discovered they each had very different ideas of what the three men looked like. Oddly, none of them were picturing the men as elderly, they all imagined them young – close to their own ages - and full of daring.

“I still can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for them, having to watch themselves at all times, and never do anything to give their relationship away,” Adam fretted. He’d had to be careful at times, but he’d never felt as if his life were in danger.

“Nora said Ray and Florian were the subject of so many rumors that their relationship was just one point of speculation among many. No matter how much they enjoyed judging each other, I can’t imagine the aristocracy cared to have police or other outsiders snooping around in their private matters.

“Especially when so many of them were in debt to Ray. That would have kept some of them quiet.” Sebastian smirked, before leaning back to basking in the sun.

“Good point,” Kurt said, frowning in concentration. “Didn’t Nora say that Florian turned some of their adventures into novels? I wonder if there are copies in the house?”

“He would have changed a lot, but the major facts should be close to the truth,” Adam nodded, making a mental note to ask Nora about the books.

“I’d be interested in seeing how Florian handled matters with Noir. He would have had to stick to what information the papers provided and left the rest to be interpreted as speculation. That probably caused a few arguments.

“Maybe not, ‘Sebastian pointed out, “If Noir was an egotist, like it sounds, he would have enjoyed having his exploits shared so he could get some kind of recognition. Besides, Ray was a reader, being the star of a series of novels probably amused him.”

“Good point,” Adam laughed. That does sound like something he would enjoy.

“Well. I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m about to turned into a raisin, sitting in the water this long.” Kurt started for the shallow end. “Time to drip dry and then go look for those books.”

“Nora said that there’s a library next to her suite on the first floor. We’ll go back and get changed and do some exploring.”

“We should look for hidden panels,” Sebastian teased. They all laughed, but from the looks they exchanged, they’d all be joining the search.

“If nothing else, there has to be a safe.” Sebastian added “If there was anything important about Sacro Bosco in the house, it could be there.”

“True,“ Adam turned to Sebastian. You’re going to have to take the lead on this one. Neither Kurt nor I have enough Italian yet to understand more than a few simple words, so anything we find that’s not English or French is yours.”

“That’s fine. I may be rusty on a few names and places, but I can read enough to get the general idea of whatever we find.”

“Let’s get dried off and go,” Kurt urged, “There’s a lot to do. We can come back here tomorrow if the weather’s good.”

With a surge of motion, Adam and Sebastian joined Kurt in toweling off and gathering their belongings, anxious to start exploring the house.

+++++

Florian was seated across from Ray in his favorite armchair while Solomon was stretched out on the sofa, his shoes kicked off carelessly and left where they dropped. Laila and Michel had been to visit for the week bringing their two boys. It had been delightful and exhausting to have them visit, the young boys full of energy and enthusiastic about everything. The one had latched himself onto Ray peppering him with constant questions while they walked the maze and spent time in the pool. The other, quieter boy had been Florian’s from the moment they arrived, clinging to the man and speaking in a soft voice that Florian sometimes had to lean closer to hear.

Jean-Pierre had been ill most of the winter and was recovering slowly. Laila and Michel had hoped that bringing him to the warmer climate in Italy would help, but they’d decided to continue south, accepting Ray’s offer of the use of his home in Morocco while it was winter in Paris.

Florian had taken to Jean-Pierre much as he had with his dear petit Noel who had lived with them for several years while the boy’s father was in jail. Noel had grown and gone away to an English boarding school. He was popular and a good student but he rarely had time or interest in writing his old guardians. It was an absence Florian felt keenly, and having Laila’s boys in the house had done much to ease that ache.

Still, Florian wasn’t exactly sad to see them gone. He loved them all dearly, but was soon as Laila stepped foot in the house she tried to resume her old position as head of the household, ordering everyone around and changing everything to suit her preferences. Her rivalry with Florian ended long ago, but there was still a bit of competitiveness that would never leave. For Florian, it was exhausting, and took him back to his early days with Ray, when he was isolated and grieving in a house of strangers.

Thankfully, Ray had had the necessary conversation with Laila years before telling her that he wasn’t changing their sleeping arrangements for the sake of her sensibilities, especially since she was well aware of where Florian, and now Solomon, spent their nights.

It was a bitter pill for Laila, and another point she held against Florian as she would never hold anything against Ray. It was wearying and Florian was in desperate need of some extra attention from his lovers to help him regain his balance.

Solomon and Ray were only too glad to oblige, yet it bothered Ray that Laila, the woman he loved like the sister he never had, still persisted in tormenting Florian. He loved her and letting her go, especially to wed his cousin Michel, had been difficult for Ray. To set her free only to have her persist in her treatment of Florian hurt Ray deeply.

“You’re frowning,” Solomon commented mildly, barely looking up from his newspaper. “Aren’t you enjoying your book?”

“How could I?” I can’t imagine how you and Florian put your heads together and came up with this. Noir is far more elegant than this thief you’ve written. The man can barely walk and think at the same time. How could anyone consider him a world-class jewel thief?”

“You don’t actually want us to make him too much like Noir,” Florian pointed out patiently. “I thought the goal was to stay out of jail?”

“If you give away too many secrets, you’ll have every fool with delusions of grandeur fancying themselves Noir’s equal.” Solomon pointed out with great amusement. “Can you imagine?” You’d be tripped up by some idiot with a cape stumbling around in the dark.”

“It could be interesting to write,” Florian said with a speculative look on his face. “What if the next one has exactly that happening? Or Noir could hire a number of actors to serve as distraction while he steals a giant ruby.”

“I hardly think I’d go to that kind of trouble and expense for a ruby. Make it something more exotic like a rare black opal.”

“We did an opal in the book before last. What about a canary diamond?”

“Or a black diamond,” Solomon suggested. Something Noir covets for himself unlike the other jewels which are sold on for profit.”

“Some of which is donated,” Ray reminded him. “As demanded by our own soft hearted Florian.”

“Widows and orphans need money more than we need another house. You already have five.”

“Yes, but having a sixth would make more sense – it’s an even number,” Ray pointed out.

“And divisible by three since Ray has four houses, Florian has this one but I’m a peasant with none.”

“Fine,” Ray said with a huff of annoyance. “Name your location.”

“I’m thinking New York is rather nice,” Solomon said, laughing when Florian nodded eagerly in agreement.

“We haven’t been to the states in years,” Florian reminded him. “And they do have some interesting jewels in America.”

“Fine,” Ray said with a huge sigh. “I knew I should have bought that place we rented last time.”

“Never,” Florian objected. “You hated the location, the layout and the neighbors. Why would you want to buy it?

“Because it was convenient to so many people who owned interesting jewels,” Solomon said, just beating out Ray’s more measured response. Florian and Solomon laughed but Ray looked irritated. He settled for lifting his book and pretending to read with a great deal of focus.

“It’s a pity he’s so involved with that book,” Solomon said mournfully to Florian. “I can think of any number of things we could be doing instead of reading. He closed the paper with a snap and tossed it on the coffee table before sitting up and holding out his hand to Florian. Florian closed his book more quietly and joined Solomon on the sofa.

Ray lifted his book higher and brought it closer to his nose. At this rate he’d be smelling it rather than reading it soon enough.

“What do you imagine is so interesting in that story?” Solomon asked Florian. “You don’t suppose he’s at the point where the dashing hero makes a leap out the bedroom window, just narrowly avoiding capture by the homeowner?”

“I expect it’s the bit with the pirates,” Florian countered easily, moving closer to Solomon and rising up on his knees to push him back against the cushions. Solomon had tossed his own tie aside hours ago so now he worked on Florian’s loosening it and unfastening the top buttons of Florian’s fine silk shirt. Ray had offered to have his tailor make new clothing for Solomon too, and Solomon had agreed on a few pieces for social events but mostly he preferred the rougher fabrics and simpler cuts that he was used to. Having Ray as his lover and being indulged in private was one thing, but there were appearances to be maintained in public.

“You’re wearing one of my favorite shirts today,” Florian commented as he opened the last of Solomon’s buttons. “The color brings out the blue in your eyes.” Florian loved Solomon’s eyes, just as he loved the green of Ray’s, but in Solomon’s case it was a mercy that the man’s eyes were a stormy blue-grey and not the intense blue of Azura’s one good eye. That blue haunted Florian still, memories of his torment at Azura’s hands resurfacing without warning, leaving him weak and trembling.

Ray had learned over the years how to deal with one of Florian’s spells, but his feelings of guilt and responsibility made them difficult for the both men. Solomon had his own reasons to hate Azura but he’d never felt responsible for one of Azura’s acts of cruelty. That made it easier to offer comfort to both men. He would never say the words out loud but in some ways, caring for them after one of Florian’s spells eased a little of Solomon’s feelings of powerlessness at being unable to save his sister.

Oh, but now was not the time to think of such things he reminded himself. Not when Florian’s clever fingers had finally parted cloth and were ghosting over Solomon’s skin in such distracting ways. Unlike Florian who dressed in layers as his mother had insisted, never skipping the formal niceties even when they had been forced to sell their family heirlooms for food and heating fuel. Solomon had learned early on that extra layers meant extra expense and extra laundry, neither of which Solomon could afford. Instead, he skimped whenever he could in favor of extra food or a few coins to put away for safekeeping at the end of the week.

Living with Ray didn’t change his habits. It was odd to be paid a salary by his lover but Solomon’s lean days were too vivid a memory not to insist on his own means of support. Should something happen in the future, he wanted to make sure there would be money to fall back on, whether just for himself or for the three of them. Solomon couldn’t quite imagine Florian reduced to living without his fine clothing and other luxuries, despite knowing that, of the three of them, he was the most grateful for having them.

“Solomon,” Florian said, low and wanting. “I think we should move this somewhere more comfortable. If Ray wants to join us,” he raised his voice a little for that part, “then he is certainly welcome. But… if he’s truly enjoying his book…”

That was as far as he got before Ray’s book was tossed aside and he dove onto the sofa and into their embraces. They didn’t make it to the bedroom for a while, but when they did, there was much less clothing that needed to be removed.

++++++


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s not what I expected,” Kurt said as he looked up at the giant Orcus statue. The round faced, round eyed monster head was less grotesque seen up close, the shadow of the table inside the mouth chamber gave the impression of a tongue, and, although the Orcus still supplied the illusion of someone screaming in horror, the noise and motion of fellow tourists diminished the impact.

“One other point,” Nora said as they waited their turn to enter the Orcus. “Remember that when this garden was originally constructed, there weren’t so many trees and bushes. You could see from the Orcus up to the temple and over to the other figures. It gave an overall impression that is somewhat lost now with viewing everything in isolation from the rest of the figures. We’ve lost the context of it.”

“You said that Florian had a strong reaction when he first visited?”

“He did. I suspect it was the effect of seeing all the grotesques at once. Florian was very sensitive to the emotions and wellbeing of others and seeing this, something clearly designed to evoke a reaction probably overwhelmed him.

“There’s another possibility,” Sebastian offered. “Some believe that these figures are aligned in a specific way so that they have a magnetic pull on the sensitive. It was designed to express the Duke’s horror and torment at the loss of his wife.

“Excellent point, Nora said. I don’t think we can excuse Florian’s reaction, In fact, we may want to use it and what he wrote about it as a guide to help us rediscover what has been lost.”

“Do you really think something is hidden here that is associated with Ray and the others or is it most likely to do with someone else?

Anything is possible. I do remember that we found the miniatures of the park sculptures and some notes about them. They were a man’s tribute to his love and he made miniature burial tribute items for him, but was unable to bury them with the man, instead he left them and his papers behind as clues - his best way of remembering the man he had once loved.

“It’s sad when you think about it like that,” Adam said, “To have to hide your love for someone, even after their death.”

“Far too many suffered that way,” Nora agreed, touching each of her three boys for a moment to console them and strengthen herself. She may not have suffered the stigma for her preferences like these boys would, but she knew what it was like to hide her whole life, and it was a feeling she wouldn’t wish on anyone.

+++++

Florian turned over, resting his hand on Ray’s bare chest. Solomon was pressed against his other side and shifted along with Florian, closing the gap between them. It was early, with the sun not yet up, but Florian was awake and wished his lovers were too.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Ray grumbled without opening his eyes. “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t,” Florian said lightly, sliding his hand down Ray’s chest until Ray caught it in his

“Didn’t we wear you out enough last night?” Ray complained. "You passed out easily enough."

“Yes, but now I’m awake.”

“For goodness sake, Florian, if you want something just ask,” Solomon grumbled. “Some of us are old and need our rest.”

“You are not old,” Florian objected. He leaned back, brushing against Solomon’s waking erection.

“Stop that,” Solomon scolded. He pulled away to lay on his back for a moment before heaving himself upright and staggering off to the bathroom muttering complaints about too much wine.

“You’re not usually so persistent this early in the morning,” Ray observed. “Something on your mind?”

“There is actually,” Florian said with a smile. “I had an interesting dream.”

“I can feel that,” Ray said, as Florian pressed against Ray’s leg. “Care to tell us about it?”

Solomon stumbled back into the room and dropped onto the bed. He immediately rolled over and gathered Florian up in his arms, lifting him up just to bring the two of them closer to Ray with a flurry of bedding and flailing limbs.

“Yes, tell us all about your dream,” Solomon encouraged, pulling Florian to his knees so he could straddle Ray while Solomon knelt behind him and nibbled Florian’s neck.

“It was strange,” Florian admitted, "but we were there, in Sacro Bosco, naked among the sculptures. There was no wind and it was pleasantly warm with just enough breeze to cool us. We were together, like this with Ray spread out on the grass, holding us, and Solomon, you were behind me, just like now. You were both inside of me, moving against each other so that I was always full. The temple was just ahead on a slight rise, but the other sculptures in a circle around us, with the Orcus to one side, round mouth open and eyes watching. I was trembling with the intensity of it all and you were both insatiable, keeping me on edge until nothing made sense but the feel of both of you, filling me. For a moment, if felt as if we could understand each other’s thoughts and feel what each other was feeling. We were truly joined as one.

As Florian spoke, Solomon and Ray prepared, him. They didn’t join like this often, but there were times when they all needed the connection that this gave them. Florian was so wrapped up in his dream, and so open and relaxed from their earlier lovemaking that it took little work to make him ready. Solomon guided Florian to Ray, holding him as Florian threw his head back, moaning.

There was no more speaking, just the sounds of lovemaking. Surprisingly it was Ray that came first, with a string of curses, dark and inventive, that made them laugh. Solomon was next and only then did Florian give way, collapsing under Solomon’s weight to lie panting on Ray’s chest.

Ray rolled them over, too exhausted to tease them or do more than groan as their weight shifted. They did their best to maintain a connection with arms and legs entwined.

Florian rested his head on Ray’s chest, listening to his racing heart. He reached back blindly and took Solomon’s hand, placing it so that Solomon could feel Ray’s heartbeat while Florian felt Solomon’s pulse.

“Sleep,” Ray told them, and they did, but not until Florian’s silent, happy tears had dampened them both.

+++++

"Don’t argue," Ray told them the next day when they drove to the local jeweler’s and were sized for custom rings. 

The man had known Ray a long time and was very discreet, but Ray told him a story about family affiliation and a celebration that required they each have a ring to represent their house. 

The rings were unmatched and bore different gems. Ray presented them to his lovers without explanation and that alone told Florian and Solomon how important they were.

They could never marry. They would never have heirs. This lifetime lived together would be their legacy, and someday one of their distant relatives would learn of it, and share it with the world, in a time when love would be celebrated, not feared.

They wore those rings every day, a promise that only they understood.

+++++


	14. Chapter 14

“Have you thought about it?” Adam asked when he and Kurt were getting dressed. Nora had been called to go to London before their trip to France and she’d insisted the boys remain for the duration of their time in Italy and then join her as planned. There were plenty of things to do in the area and they had the use of a car and driver whenever they wanted to travel.

“I have,” Kurt admitted, blushing. “Not at first, but recently… He’s different now.”

“I thought as much,” Adam said calmly. “Perhaps it’s the story of Ray, Florian and Solomon that has you rethinking a few things. I know it’s made me rethink some of my own ideas.”

“So you’ve been wondering about it too?”

“I have. Not that I expect or want anything that you aren’t comfortable with,” Adam quickly added. “But it’s intriguing…”

“It is,” Kurt admitted. “You know I love you. I can’t imagine that ever changing. But the idea of opening that up and adding someone else, someone who compliments us both…”

“No one ever said that two had to be the only option,” Adam said quietly. “You and I have many similarities and that’s a good thing, but it can have its own weaknesses. If someone were to balance some of those similarities, and add a few new elements into the mix. Imagine how much stronger our relationship could be.”

“If it’s even a possibility. Do you think he’d even consider?”

“I think he has been considering it for a while, you’ve seen how he looks at you.”

“And he can barely keep his eyes off you,” Kurt pointed out. He shook his head and laughed. “And to think a few years ago I couldn’t stand the sight of him.”

“Times do change,” Adam reminded him. “But I think we need to talk to him soon, before we spend much more time together. I don’t want him to think that we expect anything if he’s not interested.”

“You’re right, we have to let him know that it’s a possibility and then he can decide. If he wants a fling, something short term, then it ends now.”

“So, shall we go have a talk?”

“We should. Now, before we go clubbing.” Sebastian had found several clubs in the area and convinced them to go dancing. Since Nora had left they’d been exploring the nearby towns and spending time in the pool. Solomon had continued their lessons and while neither Kurt nor Adam were fluent, they had command of enough Italian that they could ask basic questions and understand important signs. They’d also been able to order passably at the little bistro in town, an accomplishment that Solomon had rewarded with a bottle of wine.

Nora had left them plenty of money and they had their own funds as well in addition to the credit card Nora had supplied. She’d reminded them that the villa would eventually be left to Kurt and Adam so they were free to explore it fully and to make note of anything interesting they discovered about the former occupants. So far, other than some small items and some housekeeping notes, they hadn’t found much of interest. It was as if the last time Ray and the others left the villa, they’d swept it clean, knowing that they wouldn’t return.

“Perhaps they had known,” Adam said. “Solomon died first, didn’t he? What if after that, they came here to recover and remained here until Florian died. Ray was the last one left and I can’t imagine him wanting to leave anything personal behind. Whether he preserved it or destroyed it, we’ll never know, but the man kept secrets his entire life, I can’t imagine that stopped just because he was getting ready to die.”

“This had been Florian’s place. Once he was gone, and it might have been too painful for Ray to stay here alone. I imagine that’s why he cleared everything away. It wouldn’t surprise me if he burned all but the most precious reminders of their life together. He may have even added the ashes to their urns - his way of letting them Florian and Solomon take it with them when they went.” Kurt’s bright eyes glittered with intensity as he imagined losing not one but both of the people you loved.

“I never thought of that,” Sebastian admitted, “burning the belongings too. Love letters and any other incriminating evidence. Things that no one else should read.”

“Taking secrets to the grave,” Kurt said, thinking about the modern equivalent of writing letters. “Imagine now, when someone dies, and all of their communication is online, at the mercy of some internet service provider, ready to vanish at the push of a button, or worse, be discovered and made available to the world. There’s something to be said for ink and paper.”

“True, and print outs don’t count. But it is sad, in a way, living online and letting it linger after you’re gone, at the whim of some uninterested party to do with as they please. Go poking through your life. If Ray destroyed their personal papers, it would make sense and be perfectly within his right to do so. I hope that, at least, he did take some of the ashes with him. He should have been surrounded by the things that showed he was loved.

“It’s a nice idea,” Sebastian said, “but it doesn’t get us to the club any faster, and it doesn’t put us in the party mood. Look, what I think matters is that you are loved and know you are loved when you are alive. Does it really matter after you’re dead? So what if someone finds your things. They’ll never understand what they really meant, it’ll just be an abstract exercise for them and that’s not necessarily a bad thing. If others can read what you’ve written and be affected by it, haven’t you left a legacy behind? It doesn’t diminish what you had in any way, and it might just help someone in the future.”

“That’s an excellent point,” Adam said. “In that case, here.” He took out his phone and after giving Kurt a look he sent Sebastian a text: How do you feel about threesomes?

“Are you serious?” Sebastian asked, eyes wide. “As in a one night ‘let’s experiment, way? Or as a serious ‘let’s give this a try for the long term’ way?”

“Which would you prefer?” Adam asked.

“Well, if an aristocrat and a commoner can fall in love with a jewel thief, I imagine a sexy brit and the son of an auto mechanic can take a chance on a meercat.”

““Well said,” Adam cheered while Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. As a trio, they walked across to the exit where they struggled for a moment before puzzling out how to exit without letting go.

It was tricky but they managed, a hopeful indication of their future.

+++++


	15. Chapter 15

Florian returned the Orcus miniature to the glass box, closing the lid with a click. He locked the case and placed the small gold key on a chain that rested in his desk. They’d found the answers they’d been looking for but they gave little comfort.

“Can’t let it go yet, can you?” Solomon asked, his hand coming to rest on Florian’s arm. “Would it have been better if you didn’t know?”

“Of course not,” Florian insisted. He knew all too well the price of ignorance; that was what cost his mother her life and him his last remaining family. He was happy here with his lovers, but he missed having ties to the ancient line of his forefathers. There was nothing left now, thanks to the fire in his home and the collapse of the ancestral castle. The few personal items he’d brought from the house were all that remained of the house of Rochefort; the very thought made him ache. The rest, those items his mother had sold to fund lavish parties and a lifestyle they couldn’t afford, were no longer his heirlooms to claim. If Ray rebought every one, as he’d offered to do, none of them would mean anything, not without the home to place them in.

“Don’t mind me,” Florian said with a weak smile. “I’m in one of my melancholies. Ray will tell you how much he dislikes it when that happens, but it’s not really something I can control.”

“Perhaps not,” Solomon agreed, “but you could talk about it, try to get it out of your system. I know Ray’s method is to ignore it or work it out in bed, but I’ve had a bit more experience in actually listening to people when they talk.” He took as seat on one of the three comfortable arm chairs in Florian’s office and held out his hand for Florian to take a seat beside him. He often found that if the person who needed to talk could do so without having to look directly at the listener, it was easier for them to speak.

“He was old. I know that, but the thought of that man dying alone in Sacro Bosco, just to be close to the ashes of his beloved. He had no one, Solomon. Not one person he trusted to see to his wishes. What if ….? I can’t bear the thought that something might happen to one of us and no one would respect us enough to allow…” Florian’s voice wavered and he fell silent for a long moment before speaking again. “He used everything he had to make those… reliquaries I suppose you’d call them – symbols of tribute to his lover so that someone would remember him, even without a name or face, but what possible use is remembering the faceless?”

“It may not be as grim as you think,” Solomon said gently. “Perhaps there was someone. Someone who would remember both of them and write about them. Make it a love story.”

“A love story,” Florian scoffed, “There is no such thing for men who love other men.”

“I think you’re wrong,” Solomon chided gently. “It’s not like you to be so bitter, Florian, You’re the one who brings us hope in this crazy relationship. Have you no hope to offer this man and his beloved?”

“How can I?” Florian asked. “He’s dead, his lover unnamed, and we have nothing but trinkets and a few papers to remember them.”

“This man is not your mother. He didn’t chose cold stone over living family like she did.” It was dangerous mentioning Florian’s mother. Some of his feelings had been buried quite deep and any effort to unearth them was met by Florian’s anger and denial.

“I do know that,” Florian said coldly.

“Do you? Then surely you also know that we’ve barely begun to read the materials this man left us. I found his house today. Did you know that? Or that Ray has arranged to take possession of all he left behind.”

“He did?” Florian looked up, a flicker of interest breaking through the bitterness.

“Ray thought you might want to see the man’s home. It’s a pleasant place, not dark or brooding as you might think.”

“When can we go?” Florian asked, his mood brightening as he grasped for something hopeful.

“In the morning,” Solomon gave Florian’s hand a gentle squeeze, pleased when Florian returned it with a two-handed clasp.

“I should get my work done so I’ll have tomorrow free.” Florian gave Solomon a mischievous smile and they both looked at the stacks of mail waiting to be read and sorted knowing there’d be a tidy pile left for Ray to deal with. With a laugh Solomon stood and pulled Florian up into his arms, giving him and enthusiastic kiss. He hated seeing Florian in one of his melancholies and knew Ray hated it even more. They all had their dark moments, but Florian’s were the hardest for them to bear.

“Go on, go bother Ray for a while, I have work to be done,” Florian sent Solomon on his way with one more quick kiss and took a seat at his desk, efficiently working through the piles of mail he’d been avoiding. Other than solicitations for charitable donations, most were invitations to parties that he’d politely decline. Only a few were a few interesting enough to tell Ray and Solomon about later.

Ray had never been fond of parties and Florian avoided them since his mother died and his circumstances changed. He and Ray needed to make the occasional appearance, if only to dispel the rumors that grew more outrageous if they disappeared for too long. Solomon wasn’t included in the invitations and they seldom had reason to bring him along. Leaving him out was difficult and it made them even more selective in their acceptances.

The one exception was the Countess Kourey’s twice yearly galas. The woman was relentless and refusing her invitation was likely to cause her to visit in person. As Ray said so succinctly, “better to attend her party than attend to her in your home.” She was likely to show up unannounced and stay for a month.

Florian suspected that Ray secretly admired the woman for her determination, no matter how inconvenient it could be. It was a mark in her favor that she always included Solomon in her invitations, having been in attendance when he thwarted one of Florian’s kidnappings.

With a flourish, Florian penned an acceptance to the Countess, noting that Solomon would be attending in his official capacity as Florian’s bodyguard and thanking her for accommodating his presence. Florian added a few generic pleasantries and set the note aside for Ray to co-sign later. He’d raise a protest as usual, but Florian found those particular rants highly entertaining.

Attending the party would put them in Paris for the start of opera season and they still had a perfectly good box that would otherwise go unused. While Ray tended to nap during the performances – or use the time to plan what jewels to steal - Solomon attended without much protest and usually managed to stay awake. Besides, it was time they checked in on Laila and Michel.

Content in his work, Florian handled the rest of the correspondence and delivered the entire batch to Ray’s desk with a bright smile that only grew larger when the man glared at him and the amount of work he’d just added to Ray’s day.

“You just have to sign your name,” Florian reminded him, having played this scene out almost daily for years. “Is that really so difficult?”

Ray’s grumbles were mostly drowned out by the sound of Florian’s laughter and eventually gave way to kissing, which is how Solomon knew it was safe to join them in Ray’s study. Like most nights, dinner was late.

+++++


	16. Chapter 16

“I can’t believe it’s time to fly to France already,” Adam commented as they loaded their suitcases into the trunk of the hired car. They’d explored the area thoroughly, visiting tourist spots as well as lesser known areas recommended by their driver. They’d sampled a variety of local food and wine and spent several days exploring Sacro Bosco and the region around it, researching what they could about the mysterious park.

In the end they were leaving with one important question unanswered – what was the significance of the little gold key that Nora had given Kurt? He still wore it on a chain around his neck, looking for possibilities and while there had been a few locked boxes in the villa, none had fit the key, including the one containing the miniature sculptures of the park of monsters that Nora had told them about.

Sebastian had found an entries in Florian’s journal describing Ray’s purchase of the figures and how Florian had become fascinated by them. There were sketches of the miniatures and the story of their creator, a man who had secretly buried his male lover’s ashes in Sacro Bosco and returned there himself when he felt it was time to die. He’d left behind a legacy of the miniatures and some mysterious papers that told much of his love, and little of himself.

Kurt had been especially fascinated by the story and bookmarked any references he found in the journals before adding photos of the miniatures. He was planning to re-read the marked entries on the plane. That is, if they weren’t distracted by other more personal things,

Because, yes, they had finally spoken at length about their relationship and the possibility of Sebastian joining them, It has been surprisingly easy and, when they had inevitably ended up in bed together after a night of clubbing, they had discovered that Sebastian fit them well physically as well as mentally, always pushing and challenging where Kurt and Adam were often in sync,

They’d all quickly learned that it would take effort to keep themselves balanced and that there would be times that one of them might require more attention and care for a while, but as long as they made a conscious effort not to leave anyone out and not to let feelings of exclusions fester, they could try to make this new arrangement work between them.

With a renewed sense of purpose that they boarded the plane for France, ready to hear what Nora was waiting to tell them and more than anxious to see the small, unique version of Sacro Bosco that Nora’s relatives had built on their land a hundred years ago, for unknown reasons. It was time to solve a few mysteries, or at least take off enough of the veneer that the mysteries that remained were exciting, not frustrating.

+++++

The afternoon flight arrived in Paris just in time for dinner. Penny met them at the airport and had the driver take them to a small café well off the main thoroughfares.

“Nora wasn’t feeling her best today and asked me to give you her apologies. She’ll see you in the morning. I’m afraid that she’s been overexerting herself in preparation for your arrival.”

“Perhaps we can help take some of the burden when we’re there,” Adam said, patting Penny’s hand comfortingly. “We don’t want to cause her any distress.”

“It’s not you,” Penny insisted. “She’s been going through family papers and photographs and I’m afraid she’s finding it difficult. There were some unresolved matters between her and her parents that I never fully understood. Apparently they didn’t approve of her decision to become an actress, but her grandmother Eleonora did. It caused a falling out between all of them, leaving Eleonora and Nora on one side and Nora’s parents on the other. Nora’s grandfather had passed away before all of this happened and the parents accused Eleonora of trying to take Nora away from them to replace her dead husband. It turned rather ugly from what I understand.”

“Nora said that Eleonora had a difficult childhood. It’s understandable that she was very protective of Nora,” Sebastian commented. He had mostly stayed out of the conversation until now, letting Adam and Kurt practice their French. Sebastian wasn’t really one for small talk anyway, and he often found it more useful to remain silent and observe.

It was especially interesting now, to observe Kurt and Adam’s interactions from his new perspective as their lover. They were both very tactile, often touching each other’s hands or arms whether as an additional form of communication or as a form of comfort and reassurance, he wasn’t sure. What he found surprising was how often they touched him without even seeming to realize it. Now that he thought about it, they’d often touched him even before they made the decision to open their relationship to include him. By contrast, they rarely touched Penny, even when offering her comfort. It was a small thing, but it went a long way to soothing some of Sebastian’s insecurities about the decision he’d made.

“Sebastian?” Adam asked again, a smile on his face as he tapped the back of Sebastian’s hand. “I was asking if you’d ever eaten here before.”

“I haven’t but the food is excellent. I’ll be sure to remember this place.” He lifted his wine glass and saluted them. “Thank you for bringing us here, Penny.”

“It was Nora’s suggestion,” she reminded him, blushing at the attention.

“Nevertheless, you were kind enough to meet us at the airport and bring us here for an excellent meal and some outstanding local wine. It is appreciated.”

“Yes, well,” she stammered before gathering herself and turning the topic to their schedule for the next few days.

“Nora doesn’t want you working the entire time you’re here. She’s determined that you get to spend some time exploring as you did in Italy. I’ve made up a few lists with possible tourist destinations for you to review.” She took out the leather folder she’d tucked next to her chair and pulled out three copies of itineraries. The Louvre was the first entry.

“Definitely the Louvre,” Kurt said, Adam and Sebastian nodding in agreement. They discussed the merits of the other suggestions and ended up marking only a few of the options as lesser possibilities.

“Excellent. I’ll make a final itinerary and give it to you tomorrow to look over of changes or additions. Is there anywhere else you’d like to visit that isn’t on the list?”

“The Loire valley,” Sebastian said. “We can see some of the chateaux in the area but I’d specifically like to see the Rochefort castle ruins.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that.” Penny consulted her tablet. “I’m afraid the property is in very bad state.” She scanned more information on her screen before adding, “Nora holds the title to it now. Ray bought it decades ago and had it fenced off. Apparently he intended to do something with the place but Florian was reluctant. They put up markers for Florian’s mother and his ancestors and left it as it was.” Penny set the tablet down and leaned in a little to confide, “I suspect Ray had some of his people search for the diamond but as far as I know, it was never discovered. Nora did tell me that Florian wanted nothing to do with it. He considered it a cursed jewel and hated the very thought of it.”

“He must have blamed it for his mother’s death.”

“I suspect he did,” Penny confirmed. “Nora’s rather reluctant to talk about it, but you can ask her if you’d like. Perhaps she’ll be more willing to tell you, especially once she gives you the papers and other things she had me sorting through.”

“What kind of papers?” Adam asked, growing.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Penny said with an apologetic smile. “It’s not my place. You’ll see Nora in the morning and she’ll explain better than I could anyway.” She cleaned her throat, signaling an end to that discussion and motioned for the waiter. “Now that you’ve had some time to digest your meal, perhaps something for dessert.

From then until the time they left the restaurant, the conversation was lighter and avoided all talk of Florian, Ray, Solomon and Nora, instead, focusing on various tourist options and the possibilities of the positively sinful dessert cart.

+++++

“So it’s true,” Florian said as he studied the papers in his hands and those spread out before him across the small desk. They were now in Pierre Maltin’s small house, going through his things, searching for clues to explain his decision to put on his finest suit and walk to the Sacro Bosco where he waited for death to take him. The letter in Florian’s hand was from Maltin’s doctor, and the prognosis wasn’t good.

“It wasn’t suicide,” Maltin’s doctor assured Florian, “Pierre was sixty-seven and suffered from a variety of medical conditions, all potentially fatal. I believe his decision to die was more a matter of giving up than wanting to end everything. He was old and sick and very lonely,” the doctor said. “Since his friend Stefan died, there was little joy left for him. I encouraged him to travel, but he said that he hadn’t the funds. I knew he lived modestly, but had no idea he was in such desperate straights.”

The doctor handed Florian a paper that was apparently Pierre’s last bill. It was marked paid in full.

“If I had known, I would not have accepted his money.”

“I understand,” Florian assured him, “I am sure you had his best interests at heart. There are times when a person is beyond helping and the kindest act is to accept their decision.”

“That’s a surprising statement from one as young as yourself, sir.” The doctor studied Florian intently, frowning but Florian didn’t flinch or look away, letting him see whatever it was he needed to see. Florian had dark moments and there was little doubt in his mind that, without Ray and Solomon, he would not have survived long after his mother's death. He was thankful every day for their presence, and even when the darkness threatened him, he never forgot how grateful he was to have them in his life.

“The world can be a cruel place, doctor, it can also offer great kindness. If he had no family and the ones who cared for him were no longer alive… It is not so terrible a thing for him to have gone peacefully.”

“You are right, of course. Sometimes my profession requires me to keep people here regardless of their wishes. If he was content, then we shall bid his spirit a fond farewell and think of him kindly.”

“Thank you. I’m sure that is what he would wish of us. That we remember him as a good man who loved and was loved in return.” Florian shook the doctor’s hand and walked with him out to his car, thanking the man for taking time to stop by Pierre’s house to answer their questions.

Ray remained in his seat but Solomon followed Florian to the door, watching as Florian and the doctor exchanged pleasantries before the doctor nodded once more and climbed into the vehicle waving as he drove away.

“Come here,” Solomon requested as soon as Florian was safely inside with the door closed. Florian walked into Solomon’s waiting embrace and wrapped his arms around him, holding on with desperate hands, letting his face press into Solomon’s neck. Only then did Solomon realize that Florian was trembling.

“Is this too much for you?” he asked softly, not wanting to alert Ray to Florian’s distress. Ray was endlessly patient with Florian, but he tended to want to fix him immediately. Solomon on the other hand, understood that sometimes it was necessary to work emotions out of your system, especially when one felt things as deeply as Florian did.

“Just… hold me for a moment,” Florian asked softly, Solomon knew that Florian, for all his easy words, seldom spoke of the things that hurt him the deepest. His father’s death when Florian was very young and the terrible toll it took on his mother. How they’d been isolated from much of Paris society when they weren’t being held up as objects of gossip and idle curiosity. How Florian’s mother had proudly kept up the illusion of wealth when they were slipping into poverty, their lands mortgaged and heirlooms sold off to finance parties and fine clothing when their cupboards were often bare and their home unheated.

Florian himself had been subject to an uncertain education, tutors arriving and departing as their fortunes wavered. The young boy often deposited with one distant relative or another while his mother went away without word of how long she’d be gone or when she might return. It had left him distrustful and taught him silence, even in the face of cruel taunting or physical punishment. When Florian first arrived in Ray’s household, the man had tried to force Florian to reveal the location of the infamous Rochefort diamond. Even under knife and lash, Florian remained silent until he passed out from the pain. He earned Ray’s respect after that, and stirred an interest in the man that went beyond Florian’s pale beauty and amethyst eyes.

Solomon himself had felt the same pull toward that proud, silent, achingly sad young man who rarely spoke a word of complaint. It had taken longer with the distraction of Ray’s magnetism, but in the end Solomon was as enraptured by Florian as Ray was and together they endeavored to keep away the fear of loneliness and abandonment that haunted him.

“You’re not going to be left alone, Florian. I can’t promise to outlive you, but you will never be left without people who love you.”

“I hope you’re right, Solomon.” What remained unspoken gave extra weight to Florian’s statement

“I don’t know why you’re going on like this,” Ray scoffed, joining them and putting a hand on Florian’s back. “We’re none of us going to die. I demand we live forever, annoying each and every one of our relatives until they are tired of us all.” Besides, he told them archly, “There are jewels still worthy of Noir’s attention and he refuses to leave tasks unfinished.”

“Noir refuses,” Florian teased. “Unlike Ray who doesn’t seem to mind that his correspondence pile is as tall as his desk. We could paper the room with it at this point.”

“Please don’t,” Solomon joined in, “we’re likely to have him scribbling obscenities on the walls in reply to invitations to afternoon salons.”

“Madame Merryweather-Bowles is overdue for a few obscenities,” Ray reminded them. “I was nearly crippled the last time we danced.”

“The price we pay for privilege,” Solomon teased, earning Ray’s scowl of annoyance for the sentiment and the alliteration.

“If you’re finished mocking me, shall I show you what I’ve found?”

“Lead on,” Solomon said, gesturing grandly while Florian laughed, his mood lifted as had been their intent. They paraded into the small study and gathered around Ray while he pointed out the piles upon piles of diaries and love letters. Addressed and signed with only initials, it was a staggering testament to a love that had spanned decades. When they left the flat, several hours later, they took the letters, the diaries and a few small tokens related to Pierre’s long and happy life. Florian kept one of those tokens, a pencil rendering of the Sacro Bosco, in a frame near his desk, taking it with him whenever they changed houses, until the frame was battered from travel and the picture yellowed with age.

It was years later that it was joined with another sketch, this time of the monster park in France, viewed from the bench where Florian often sat with Solomon and Ray in what they had claimed as their own sacred grove.

+++++


	17. Chapter 17

Immediately after breakfast, where they regaled Nora with some of their adventures in Italy, the three men joined Nora for a walk to the Sacro Bosco replica.

“I’ve taken to calling them my little monsters,” Nora said as she led them along at a sedate pace. She seemed less energetic than she’d been in Italy and the men exchanged worried glances, wondering how ill she'd been while they were apart.

“Now, here you can see that the arrangement of the figures is different but like in the original, that was done to take advantage of the natural rock formations. There weren’t as many sculptures here originally, but I understand that Ray had the rest added later. There’s a story about a gentleman that they knew of in Italy who had secretly buried his lover in Sacro Bosco. Perhaps inspired by that, Ray, Florian and Solomon made arrangements for their final resting place to be in the secret chamber where Eleonora had once held Florian captive.”

“It seems strange that Florian would want to be buried there.” Kurt said with a frown.

“Not buried dear, he was cremated. They all were, and their ashes were placed in the same urn. I’ll show it to you, but perhaps after we’ve had a little rest.”

Nora led the way to a stone bench that was similar to the Etruscan bench in the original park. More benches were strategically placed near the sculptures, perhaps having been added to accommodate elderly visitors.

“We noticed something in Sacro Bosco but we’re not sure it has a connection to Ray and the others.” Adam sat beside Nora and spoke softly. “Do you mind waiting here a moment before we resume our walk?”

“Not at all, dear,” Nora said, perking up at the possibility of something new in her beloved park. She watched at the three men separated, each studying a sculpture with an intensity that made her want to join in, no matter that she didn’t know what they were searching for.

“Here!” Sebastian crowed, practically dancing with delight. Kurt and Adam abandoned their own searches to escort Nora to the fish-sculpture, Glaucus.

“Right there,” Sebastian pointed to a section of rock that looked exactly like the rest. Except… Nora leaned closer, but the difference was unmistakable once you knew where to look.

“What is that?” she asked, certain the small black mark wasn’t originally part of the stone. It had weathered, but there was a slight glossiness to it.

“We think it might be obsidian,” Kurt answered, slightly breathless with excitement. “We saw similar pieces in most of the sculptures in Sacro Bosco and wondered if Ray and the others had hidden them there.”

“In his journal,” Nora said slowly, trying to recall what she’d read. “Florian said that Ray had been up to something at Sacro Bosco.” Nora laughed with delight. “Florian was convinced Ray was looking for treasure but Ray insisted there was nothing there but rocks.” She tapped the black stone with a fingertip. “That old scoundrel.”

Their discovery seemed to energize Nora and she gestured for them to follow her.

“I told you about the secret chamber and now I want to take you there.” She stopped and looked at each of them seriously. “It’s very important that what you about to see remains a well-guarded secret. I can’t abide the thought of curiosity seekers intruding on their private space.” Reassured by their promises, Nora led them to the Orcus.

“One entrance is hidden in the family crypt, but there is another one here. If you stand to the left of the table that serves as the tongue and press the wall here. Nora demonstrated the process for triggering the door mechanism. The back portion of the Orcus slid open revealing a lighted entryway.

“Ray had lights installed down here ages ago, He, Florian and Solomon used this as their retreat when there were too many people around for his liking. Ray never got over his need for secrets, not even at the end when he was the last one left.”

The stairs were shallow and descended in a gentle curve, clearly following the natural rock that they were carved out of. There was a railing and mats had been placed to prevent slipping. They were in reasonable condition given their age.

At the bottom was a landing bordering an underground lake with a path curving off to the left leading to a blank wall, and to the right where a path led to another set of steps,

“That’s the crypt entrance,” Nora explained. "but we want this.” She pressed two protrusions on the blank left wall and a faint rumbling started. In a moment the first of a series of stones appeared as the water drained away.

“Where’s the water going?” Sebastian asked.

“There’s a reservoir behind that wall and a complicated series of pipes that moves it. My great grandfather engineered all this but disappeared without leaving any explanations behind,

“Does that mean there was an underground chamber somewhere in Sacro Bosco? Adam asked.

“People have searched for one for years, including Ray, Florian and Solomon. No one has found a chamber yet but that doesn’t mean there isn’t one. It could be that the Duke was better at concealing his secrets.

Nora reconsidered that. “Actually, it just meant that more people in my family knew about this chamber than in the Duke’s, but his was built much earlier and the secret could have been lost and the triggering mechanism, if there was one, could be broken or frozen with age.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, “Adam said. He took a step out onto the first rock step realizing that there were grooves carved in the surface to prevent slipping and the stones were large enough for two. He turned and offered Nora a hand, escorting her safely across to the far side and an ironwork gate. Nora showed them how to open it without a key and soon they were stepping through into a short hall leading to a door that opened to a well-appointed chamber. The large room was furnished with comfortable sofas and chairs, a writing desk and several bookcases.

“How do these books not get mildew from the water on the other side of the door?” Kurt asked.

“This chamber is well sealed as you can see. Also, it’s higher than the lake, and there are tiny vents that let fresh air into the hallway. It helps keep everything here well preserved. It had to be you see, because this was once a tomb."

“A tomb?” Kurt looked around suspiciously, as if expecting to find a coffin. “How did it become Ray’s hideaway?”

“There was a bit of a scandal, somewhat related to the reason Eleonora kidnapped Florian. She was imprisoned here when she was young, locked away with her mother’s coffin as punishment for her mother’s infidelity. It drove Eleonora a little mad, and it was only through the care and compassion of Florian and the others that she was restored to health.”

“While Eleonora was in therapy, her cousin Jacques, who had been watching out for her, had her mother’s body removed and cremated along with the remains of her real father. There wasn’t much left of them by that time, but Jacques felt it was more fitting than having them buried here while Eleonora tried to regain control of her life. Their ashes were scattered on the cliffside a few miles away.”

“That’s a strange story,” Sebastian commented, thinking about the pieces they’d been given. Obviously there were some troubling aspects to the matter of Eleonora’s parentage that had needed to be concealed, but the idea of turning this space into a hideaway seemed almost as troubling until he reminded himself that it was a different time and it would have been difficult for Ray, Florian and Solomon to feel completely safe in their relationship unless they were well hidden.

“It’s an interesting space,” Kurt said, as he walked the edges examining the art and the items scattered on the desktop. There were books still with markers and papers clearly left unfinished.

“When Solomon died, Ray had some of his things brought here. He did the same after Florian passed. He spent a lot of time down here alone with them. When he died it seemed natural to make it a kind of shrine, a place where the pieces of their life together didn’t have to be kept apart for appearances. I like to think that they would appreciate it.

Nora went to the far corner where an urn stood on a credenza. “Their ashes are in here, together. I wanted to place their rings in here too but Ray insisted I pass them on to new owners.”

Nora set the urn down and opened a narrow drawer in the credenza, removing a black velvet ring box.

“I wasn’t sure at first, but now I’m certain. More importantly, I think the three of them would be pleased to see another trio of young men wearing these rings. Men who understand and appreciate their significance.”

Nora handed the box to Kurt. “I don’t believe in parallels or reincarnations, but I think it’s fitting that you three spirited and intelligent men honor their memory with their rings. Wear them on your right hand if you’d like or on a chain. They were never wedding rings, but rings of commitment - to ideas and to emotions that were not recognized then. For you they can mean anything, as long as their original owners are remembered.”

Kurt nodded, accepting the honor that she was giving them, as did Adam and Sebastian. It was far too early for the left hand, but when Kurt opened the box, he was drawn naturally to the ring that had once graced Solomon’s hand, while Adam claimed Florian’s and Sebastian was given the responsibility for Ray’s. It was a fitting parallel, Kurt decided. They weren’t those men, but they did share a love of life and of each other. Slipping Solomon’s ring on his right hand, Kurt felt the immediate weight of it like a comfort. From Adam’s wonder and Sebastian’s curious inspection he knew they felt something similar.

“Thank you, Nora, It's a great honor to wear this ring and to remember the men who held such attachment to it.”

“You’ll do them proud, my dears. All of you.” Nora allowed herself a moment to be misty eyed before sternly wiping her eyes and gesturing around her at the papers and mementos.

“Gather the papers and photos for now. We can get more of these things later, but I want you to see some of what these men were working on and some of the things they left behind as memories.”

“Diaries,” Kurt said, picking one up and thumbing through it randomly. “

“Photos albums,” ‘Adam discovered,

“Maps and plans,” Sebastian announced with a definite lilt of mischief in his voice.

There was a valise, and they liberated two pillow cases to fill with items to carry back to the house. But before they removed anything, they used their phones to take pictures so everything could be returned to the correct place when they were finished examining it.

The trip back to the house was slow and required several long rests for Nora to complete the journey, but eventually they were settled in for a snack, talking excitedly about the things they’d found, aware that there was much more to discover.

“I’ve always thought that Noir was due some proper recognition,” Nora said. “Whatever crimes Noir committed are long past and most of the people involved are dead. What do you think about writing a play? A mystery in period costume with Noir as the hero.”

“It could be done,” Adam said, excited, “With Florian and Solomon, Imagine the scene where Florian learns that Ray is Noir. Or where Solomon chases Noir and eventually falls in love with him.”

“I’ll never play in the heartland,” Sebastian joked. “You’ll be playing warehouses and coffee bars.”

“Better,” Kurt exclaimed so excited he was practically bouncing. “Secret theaters where people need the password to get in. Like in prohibition days. Have the audience dress up or they have to sit in the section for street urchins. Can you imagine it? The audience would eat it up and the public would be begging for the chance to attend. We’d cast all unknowns in the parts with the three of us in the leads and the Apples as supporting characters and have an intern program to train students and give newcomers some experience.”

“It would be theater as its best, especially since the thief is the hero and the victims are the bad guys.” Adam was as delighted by the idea as Kurt was. They started talking in rapid-fire theater shorthand that left Nora and Sebastian baffled and amused.

“It sounds like you boys have your work cut out for you so I’m going to retire. I’ll see you for dinner after your excursion to Loire.”

They wished her a good night and went back to planning, only giving in when it was well past midnight.

+++++

“Can we go closer?” Adam asked Penny as they stood beside the fence that separated the ruins of the Rochefort castle from its surroundings.

“I do have the key but you must be careful and not get too close,” she urged, walking to the gate and struggling to undo the old, rusty padlock. She made a mental note to get that replaced soon. “If you don’t mind, I’ll sit this one out.”

Penny waved then on as she retreated to the car to make some notes and check a few options for lunch. They’d made better time traveling than she’d expected and as long as they didn’t linger here, they should have time for a little more sightseeing before they returned to the estate.

“It’s hard to tell there was ever a castle here,” Adam said with a frown as he eyed the great piles of tumbled stone. Unlike most ruins that had at least part of a wall standing, there was nothing left intact. It was as if something had smashed the structure flat leaving great scattered piles of stone with whatever else had been inside buried underneath.

“Do you think the diamond is down there somewhere? Under all of that?” Sebastian wondered.

“It must be. It was in a secret chamber in the basement. The castle must have been three stories at least, possibly more. If anyone had managed to get down that far, it would have left traces but these vines are growing over everything. There don’t appear to be any sections that are lower or less overgrown.

“Florian said he wanted it left this way as a resting place for his mother. There’s supposed to be a marker. Did anyone see it?” Kurt looked around, frowning.

They walked the perimeter of the large property, using the fence as their guide. At the far corner, under a small tree that did seem younger than the rest there were two markers, one for Helene Rochefort and the others for the Rochefort family, the first included a verse of poetry, the second what may have been the family motto and a crest. Neither one looked like a gravestone.

“I guess we should go back,” Kurt said after they’d taken pictures of the markers and some of the castle ruins in case Nora wanted to see them. They finished their circuit and climbed into the car gratefully, unable to shake the air of solemnity until they were well away from the site of such destruction.

+++++

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Florian said to Ray once they were back in the car, they’d come to see the markers beside Florian’s family castle, knowing it would be the last time they visited. Solomon had died six winters ago, taken by age and a case of pneumonia that weakened his lungs and heart.

It was still strange for it to be just the two of them after so many years as a trio. There were odd lapses in their conversations, as if they were both waiting for Solomon to speak. They'd grown used to it, but it constantly reminded them of the man they’d lost.

They'd spent the last year visiting each of their homes, taking leave of each place knowing it was the last time they’d be there as a couple. Florian’s health was failing and Ray didn’t have the spirit to fight him anymore. It was a waiting game now, one that no one was going to win.

“I’ve adjusted the wills but there are some things we need to talk about once we get to our monster park.”

“You’re leaving everything to Nora, aren’t you?” Florian asked, worrying his lower lip, a habit he'd developed recently. “With Laila’s family gone…”

Ray hated talking about these things, but for once Florian pressed. “There are so few of us left. We need to be prepared.”

“Nora will get it all.” Ray agreed. “I’ve liquidated as much as I could that might be problematic except…. Well, you know what’s left. We don’t want any of our papers out until it’s safe for her.”

“Put that in the will. Carrington’s not going to question it. We’ve had him add enough odd things over the years he barely registers them anymore.”

“That is true,” Ray said, brightening, He did love annoying his lawyer.

“Nora’s smart and she loves - loved – us all. She’ll understand.”

“I know she will. She’ll make sure the houses and everything go to someone worthy.”

“Yes, she will.”

Florian placed a hand on Ray’s arm. “We can rest now, Ray. We’re almost done.”

The smile they shared was sweet and full of love and understanding, not a bit of unhappiness or regret between them.

+++++


	18. Chapter 18

“I can’t believe it’s time to go,” Kurt said as he gave Nora another hug. They were packed and their car was waiting but they were finding it hard to leave, especially now that they knew Nora wouldn’t be accompanying them.

“You’ll be back to see Adam’s parents in a few months. Come visit me,” she insisted, “If something happens before then, you’ll know.”

They left reluctantly, each of them knowing they’d never see Nora gain. Her health had deteriorated in the time they’d been traveling and they were sure that she’d never make the journey to her beloved New York again.

“We’ll send you drafts of the play,” Kurt promised, finally getting into the car beside Sebastian. Adam lingered a moment longer, speaking to her softly before leaving with one last hug.

They were silent on the way to airport and it was only after they’d entered the airport that some of their melancholy faded and the excitement of traveling lifted their spirits.

+++++

Two months after their return to New York they were celebrating their new apartment when they received a phone call from Penny. She’d remained with Nora in Paris and was now calling to tell them that Nora had passed away barely an hour ago. They’d been in touch by phone and email the entire time more recently through Penny. They’d been sharing their adventures in apartment hunting, a situation that resolved itself tidily when an express mail package arrived at Kurt and Adam’s loft containing a key and Nora’s brief message saying: Don’t argue with an old lady. I’m leaving it all to the three of you anyway, as you well know. Might as well put it to use.

The ‘it’ in this case was a penthouse apartment that Nora had purchased outright decades ago in what had been a moderately fashionable address and was now the envy of half the city.

Kurt was entranced by the view and the thought of coming home to a place that was even more spacious than the loft. Adam couldn’t deny of the sense of relief at not having to worry about finding a rent payment every month. He was currently working for very low pay as a cast member in an off Broadway play and loving every minute of the experience. Even Sebastian, who had grown up surrounded by luxury was impressed by the many extras that Nora had installed over the years. There was a small rooftop pool and garden as well as a library and a large master bedroom that more than accommodated the huge bed they purchased.

To Kurt’s utter delight there was plenty of closet space with custom designed drawers and trays for all his accessories. Adam was just happy to not have the responsibility of deciding what to do with Nora’s belongings. She’d left detailed instructions for Penny, who had hired a crew to move things into the second bedroom temporarily so that it wouldn’t interfere with the men moving in. She’d offered to have the things moved to offsite storage but they insisted that she leave them where they were until she was ready to deal with them. Some of the mementos, books and papers were to be inherited by the men anyway, so there was no sense in moving them twice.

One of the things they had been most grateful for was the opportunity to have Nora read and respond to their first draft of their play based on the life of Noir and his companions. She’d been pleased overall although she had provided extensive comments which they were using to guide their revisions.

A few days after Penny’s call they received the call they’d been expecting from Nora’s lawyers. They requested a meeting at the earliest opportunity, which turned out to be the next afternoon. Dressed formally in suits and ties, the three men arrived together in a cab, too anxious to wait for public transport.

“Welcome, Mr. Hummel. Mr. Crawford, Mr. Smythe,” Franklin Meyers greeted them warmly although they’d only met once before. “Please be seated. Can I offer you anything to drink?

Adam and Kurt asked for tea while Sebastian requested black coffee, suspecting that they might be there a while.

“I understand you spent some weeks with Nora this summer?” Mr. Meyers said as he finished serving the beverages and settled into a chair with his own cup of coffee. He’d invited them to be seated at a round table in one corner of his office rather than at the desk. The less formal seating helped them relax a little as did the comforting warmth of the drinks.

“We traveled to Italy and France with her two months ago,” Adam reported. “We stayed at her villa and visited Sacro Bosco and then followed her to the chateau in France with the monster park.”

“Ah, yes. I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure, but I have seen pictures. Remarkable sculptures, aren’t they?”

“They are,” Sebastian answered, speaking for all of them while Kurt did his best not to fidget. He was comfortable around all kinds of people usually but today he was a jittery mess.

“There’s rather a lot to discuss so I should get right to the point. I believe you are aware that you are Nora’s named beneficiaries?”

“We are,” Adam assured him.

“Other than some bequests to charities and to long term employees, all of Nora’s holdings including stocks, bonds, investments, properties and personal effects are now yours. You may dispose of any or all of them as you see fit with a few exceptions.”

“First, the property here in New York. I understand that you recently moved into the penthouse in Manhattan?”

“We did,” Kurt managed to say without his voice giving away his nervousness.

“Were you aware that Nora owned the entire building?” The three men exchanged shocked glances then turned to him and shook their heads in unison, mouths practically hanging open. “She left a note here saying that the taxes and upkeep are handled out of a fund managed by her real estate management team. I believe she intended Penny to oversee that now that her duties to Nora are complete. There’s a salary and other perks detailed here in the paperwork which I will cover in more detail later.”

“As for the other properties, there’s the villa in Italy, the chateau and grounds in France as well as an estate in Morocco. There’s also several apartments in cities throughout the world, some of which are currently sublet.”

“In addition to houses and apartments, there are some plots of undeveloped land and a rather significant collection of art, jewelry and antiques. Some of those items have notes added by Nora that you should read before making any decisions whether to keep or sell them.”

“Now comes the matter of Nora’s charitable fund. Most of that has been running itself with Nora checking in either directly or by way of her assistant two or three times a year. How you chose to handle that is up to you. Details of the annual budget and how the monies are disbursed to charities are in the folders here. There are two formal galas that you would be encouraged to attend, and those details are included as well.”

“Now for the trusts.”

“Excuse me,” Kurt said, his voice faint. “Nora said that she was the last of several family lines as well as wealthy in her own right from her days as an actress. If I may ask, just how much did she inherit and what is left? Surely some of was used over the years, keeping up properties and funding staff and the charitable trust.”

“Mr. Hummel, I’m not surprised you, Mr. Crawford and Mr. Smythe are somewhat uninformed as to the extent of Nora’s holdings. There are matters she discussed only as a last resort even with me. I will say that she comes from a very wealthy family and as the sole heir to that fortune alone, she would have been quite well-off. Add in the combined inheritances from Count Ray Courland – the man responsible for the Italy and Morocco properties as well as most of the apartments worldwide. The more modest holdings of Solomon Sugar and Florian du Rochefort, as well as that of Count Michel Courland and his wife Laila, and you have a rather significant number of holdings and materials.”

“Then there are the special items that are currently held in the vault at the First Bank of New York. I understand that you have a small gold key? If so, make sure to bring that when you visit the bank. I have the safety deposit box keys here, but you will need that smaller key for one of the items in that vault.”

“You said boxes,” Sebastian pointed out. “Is there more than one?”

“Oh yes, Mr. Smythe. Nora has an entire section of the vault for her valuables and there is another large vault here in New York as well as several in Paris and Italy. You will have details for each one, including an inventory here in these folders. I made a copy for each so it will be easier for you to review and note down any questions you may have.”

Meyers handed over the folders and then slid the keyring across the table to Kurt.

“Mr. Hummel, you are listed first on the will and other documents so you will be the lead on these matters. You can discuss them all you want but when it is time to sign, you will be the primary signatory. This will be especially important in other countries where some of the paperwork is handed differently than here in the US. We have representatives that can accompany you in each country when you are ready to inspect the holdings in the vaults and discuss the investments and other revenue sources and obligations.”

“I hadn’t mentioned this previously, but there was a recent acquisition that Nora had intended to work on but ran out of time. The information is here, but I believe you will be more familiar with this than I am.”

“Nora bought a theater?” Kurt said. “In England?”

“Oh yes. She was very excited about it. I believe you three were her inspiration. She said something about you writing the perfect play for the theater’s debut.”

“She never mentioned it,” Adam said faintly. “All that time, and she was scheming and planning and keeping her secrets to the end.”

“She came from a family of secret keepers,” Sebastian reminded them. “It was in her nature and she certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

“That she did,” Meyers agreed. “Now gentlemen, I feel as though I’ve overwhelmed you. There is more to discuss, but these are the major items and I believe that is enough for today. I suggest you read over the materials and note any questions you have. We’ll schedule another meeting to go over them. And please remember, I am available to you at any time, please do call if there’s anything I can assist you with.”

Bemused, the three men thanked Meyers and left the lawyer’s office, feeling as if they’d wandered into wonderland. The endless possibilities of having houses and money changed their entire perspective on life in a matter of minutes.

“I vote we go home, order take out and read some of this. At least we’ll be comfortable when our heads explode,” Sebastian suggested.

“Not yet,” Kurt insisted, holding up the key ring. “First we’re paying a visit to the bank. He touched the small gold key he’d been wearing on a chain around his neck for so long it had begun to feel like part of him, I want to know what other surprises Nora has in store for us.”

“You do realize what’s she’s done?” Adam said as they traveled to the bank. “We have a theater. We can stage the kinds of plays that struggle to be seen. And we can give our play the staging and audience it deserves. We’ll need staff and there are other details that may not have been handled, including the renovation work needing to be supervised, but can you imagine?”

They were in a cab, moving slowly through the city of their dreams, but Adam’s words transported them to England, to a theater that was comfortable and modern with state of the art equipment to support traditional plays as well as experimental theater. There could be ballet and one act plays, concerts balanced with dramatic readings. The possibilities were endless, and sitting in that cab they could feel the enormity of it making their hearts race.

“We’re here,” the cab driver said, breaking the spell that held them enthralled. They paid the man including a nice tip and checked each other’s ties and suits for tidiness before striding into the bank, a united front.

“”Excuse me,” Kurt said. “I’m here to check the contents of my security deposit box.” He took out his wallet and introduced himself, exchanging glances with Adam and Sebastian when the bank teller immediately turned the charm up to full.

He nodded and smiled and led the men personally to the private viewing area, leaving Adam and Sebastian to wait while he and Kurt unlocked the boxes that comprised an entire section in the bank vault, just as Meyers had said.

“You’ll have this room to yourself, gentlemen and security is stationed right outside should you need anything. I will be waiting with them when you are finished but please, take your time.

As promised, there were jewels a plenty, some very old and some with more contemporary settings and designs. There were precious objects in jade and onyx and lapis lazuli. There were opals that glowed like fire and a row of diamonds in a rainbow of colors.

Finally, in the sixth box they discovered a plain wooden box with a small gold lock. Kurt read the note taped to the top and laughed.

Ray left me this with strict instructions not to open it. It was the challenge of a lifetime, resisting the impulse to defy his orders, but somehow I managed and now I leave it to you to reveal his secret. Good luck and let’s hope it wasn’t one of his jokes. If it was, I know Florian and Solomon will seek revenge on my behalf, no matter where they are.—Nora

With shaking hands, Kurt moved the key into the lock. Adam placed a hand on one shoulder, Sebastian the other and together they held their breaths as the key turned and the lock opened with a nearly silent click.

++++++

“That’s not nice, you know, Florian chided, laughing when Ray just gave him a raised eyebrow in response. “Solomon tell him.”

“Ray, that’s not nice,” Solomon repeated dutifully but without inflection. Florian sighed and turned away shaking his head only to stop when Ray reached out and caught his arm.

“I told you don’t want to know what’s in the chest,” Ray said patiently. “Do you remember what happened the last time I said you didn’t want to know something and you insisted I tell you anyway?”

“It turned out I really didn’t want to know,” Florian said with a huff of irritation. “I hate it when you’re reasonable.”

“I’m always reasonable,” Ray insisted. “You’re the one who wants to open the scary chest.”

“If it’s a scary chest why are you leaving it to someone in the far future?

“Because it won’t be scary by then,” Ray said, smiling as if he were being perfectly reasonable. Florian sighed.

“That makes no sense.”

“Only because you don’t know what’s in the chest,” Ray reminded him making Solomon laugh and Florian stomp off in annoyance. Ray leapt up and caught him before he’d made it half-way across the room.

“You can’t leave yet,” Ray said reasonably, giving Solomon a look to let the man know he should move in closer.

“Why?”

“Because you’re annoyed with me and that inconveniences my schedule.”

Does it really?” Florian said, sounding as if he didn’t care in the least for Ray’s schedule being inconvenienced.

“It’s true,” Ray said. “How can I be making love to you if you’re off in another room being annoyed?”

“I don’t believe it works very well at all, Nor do I believe that’s my problem to solve,” Florian raised his eyebrows, challenging Ray to make him want to stay.

“Solomon what are you waiting for? You’re the mediator in this relationship. Mediate.”

“I could,” Solomon said, thinking carefully before reaching over and taking Florian’s hand, He pulled the man out of Ray’s embrace and into his own. “I choose actions over words.” As a demonstration, he leaned in, taking Florian’s chin in hand and kissed him thoroughly. To the side Ray watched, caught between amusement and desire to join in.

“Well?” Solomon asked once he’d finally released Florian’s mouth, “Are you waiting for a formal invitation?”

“Never needed one before,” Ray assured him before moving in closer and staking his own claim on Florian’s attentions. The wooden box sat forgotten on Ray’s desk. By the time Florian remembered it late the next morning, Ray had secreted it away presenting Florian a small gold key and a Cheshire cat smile in its place.

When Florian finally did bring up the box again, Ray simply walked over and kissed him, reminding him that whatever jewels Noir had stolen, his best, most clever theft was that of stealing Florian’s heart.

Ray never told Florian that he’d recovered of the infamous Rochefort diamond. He felt the occasional twinge of guilt for keeping the truth form Florian, but then he reminded himself that this was the same man who used the last remaining artifact of the Templar’s treasure as a paperweight.

+++++

“Do you think it’s real?” Adam asked as he, Sebastian, and Kurt leaned over the open box. Inside, nestled on amethyst velvet was a diamond the size of Adam’s fist. Pressed to the top curve of the box lid was a note in spidery handwriting.

Herein lies the famous 120-carat Rochefort diamond, once thought lost in the ruins of the family castle. The phantom thief Noir stole it in the confusion before the collapse, but it was his alter ego who won the prize by stealing the heart of the diamond’s rightful owner. All of us are gone now and the stone is yours, but your victory will never surpass my own.

It was signed Ray Balzac Courland,

“He had it all that time and Florian never knew.”

“Do you think that’s true?” Adam asked. “That Florian never suspected? They were together for decades. What about Solomon? Did he know?”

“I don’t think it mattered,” Sebastian said, reaching over to close the lid of the box. “Noir got what he wanted, but so did Ray, and Florian, and Solomon. What did one diamond matter, more or less?”

The men agreed, easily returning the massive diamond to its box. Only to break into laughter when the next drawer revealed a similarly large blue diamond cradled in emerald silk with a neatly written note attached that stated it was far more useful for observing the world than locking it away in a vault, but you were welcome to a different opinion if you liked. This one was signed Florian du Rochefort, with a note at the bottom adding that it also made an excellent paperweight.

There was no note from Solomon Sugar in the vault and it would be months later, as they worked their way through the men’s private papers and journals, that Sebastian would find something printed in the margin of Solomon’s last book.

Ray was never as good at keeping secrets as he thought. Florian’s known for years, and so have I. In Florian’s hand, underneath was the line: Just as well. We didn’t need another paperweight.

It seemed a fitting end to Solomon’s journal and an excellent way to finish their play.

Seventeen months later the play opened in their theater in England with Kurt, Adam and Sebastian cast in the leads. By then their lives were so entangled that they were the only ones who could portray Ray, Florian and Solomon. As Kurt stood center stage with Adam and Sebastian, speaking their final lines, the trio felt the swell of approval, not just from the audience, but also from the gentle presence of their otherworldly benefactors, both pleased and amused by what they’d seen.

::end::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the intersection of Gorgeous Carat & Kadam (Glee) fandoms is tiny so thank you to everyone who was kind enough to give this story a chance. I hope it was entertaining.


End file.
